Loveless
by Alis Clow
Summary: [O COMEÇO! Drarry, slash, angst, violence e etc] Um feitiço contrato, detenções e sentimentos deturpados. Como encontrar a redenção em meio a dor...
1. Inesperado

_**Loveless**_ – Versão Completa

**Autora: **Alis R. Clow

**Beta: **Ana Granger Potter

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, cês sabem disso. Todos os chars são da loira rica. A história, essa é minha.

**Warning: **Slash, angst, linguagem pesada e outros warnings que podem surgir mais tarde de acordo com minha mente psicótica.

**Nota 2:** Se passa no sétimo ano, e Siri está morto, maaaas Dumbie Dumbledore não e Snape não fez maldito Voto nenhum. Fora isso, o resto pode simplesmente fugir do livro.

_/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/_

_Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating_

Mesmo que você me abrace até se tornar sufocante_  
We will never become one._

Nós nunca seremos um só_  
In a place deeper than gentleness_

Em um lugar mais profundo do que ternura_  
Touching each other is merely pain._

Tocar um ao outro é meramente dor_  
Please bind the two of us._

Por favor, amarre-nos_  
We will dream no more,_

Nós não sonharemos mais_  
Joining hands in uncertainty_

De mãos dadas na incerteza_  
Walking towards_

Caminhando juntos_  
The cruel dawn. _

Ao cruel amanheceri

/Loveless/_/Loveless//Loveless/_

**Capítulo Um – Inesperado **

Harry se sentou mais reto na cadeira quando sentiu o olhar fulminante de Snape em sua nuca. Estava a pelo menos meia hora fazendo exatamente a mesa coisa: mexendo a poção duas vezes para a esquerda, depois girando três para a direita, e então acrescentava mais um pouco de casca de bétula-selvagem. E recomeçava todo o maldito processo.

Aquela aula de poções estava se mostrando estupidamente chata: Harry não via a menor utilidade numa poção de agilidade que leva tanto tempo para ser feita! Se a velocidade que levava para ficar pronta for inversamente proporcional a seu resultado, bem, Harry iria adorar tomar uma dessas antes de uma partida de quadribol.

Não que Harry ainda _jogasse _quadribol. Não que qualquer aluno ainda fizesse isso. Tais frivolidades foram banidas. Era perigoso demais organizar eventos como a Copa entre as Casas. Ninguém queria se arriscar. Ninguém queria se arriscar com Voldemort _lá fora. _E Hogwarts já não era mais um lugar tão seguro. Os Comensais não tinham aberto caminho? Não tinham causado danos irreparáveis, _mortes_ irreparáveis? Mas diziam que enquanto Dumbledore vivesse, haveria esperança dentro daquelas paredes de pedra. E, bem, apesar de tudo, o velho ainda respirava, sim senhor.

E Harry sentia-se parcialmente culpado por isso.

A mente de Harry tinha começado a divagar novamente quando sentiu um toque em seu braço. Hermione sorria para ele. A aula tinha acabado?

Snape estava parado com as mãos as costas. Olhava a todos com aquele desprezo já conhecido. Ninguém se mexeu, alguns até mesmo não respiraram diante daquele olhar.

-- _Se_ – e Snape fez questão de enfatizar o "se" - vocês chegaram ao estágio correto da poção, ela agora deve repousar durante dois dias para chegar a sua maturação final. Dispensados. - Com um movimento amplo, Snape se virou e saiu da sala.

Lentamente Harry se levantou e observou sua poção. Bem, ela deveria estar azul royal com mesclas verde claro. A de Harry estava azul escuro com manchas amarelas. Ele duvidava muito que sua poção fosse "maturar", ou seja, lá o que Snape tinha dito. Se ela era para acelerar, a de Harry tinha grandes chances de retardar, quem sabe mentalmente, quem tomasse.

Tecnicamente, Harry não devia estar cursando Poções Avançado, ele se mostrava cada dia pior na matéria. Mas, lógico, que Dumbledore dera um jeito de Harry ser admitido, afinal, todos esperavam que o grande herói do mundo bruxo se tornasse auror. E até Harry esperava isso, ainda que lhe parecesse um preço alto demais ter de aturar Snape – uma vez que Slughorn alegara ser muito trabalho ministrar também as aulas da turma avançada – para seguir a profissão que desejava. Bem, ninguém nunca disse que a vida era justa.

Harry saiu da sala com Hermione a seu lado, falando animadamente sobre a poção e as suas mil e uma aplicações que só ela podia decorar quando algo mais interessante lhe chamou atenção. Bem, talvez a palavra não seja "interessante", talvez "quase arremessado contra o piso" seja mais adequado.

Draco Malfoy ladeado por seus fiéis escudeiros, Crab e Goyle saíra da sala e praticamente tinham atropelado Harry.

-- Saia do caminho, Potter. Você e essa sangue-ruim estão atrapalhando a passagem de gente importante. - disse Draco em sua já-começando-a-ficar-previsível voz arrastada com o seu já-enfadonho sorriso de desprezo, seguido pelas cada-dia-mais-tediosas risadinhas de escárnios dos seus amiguinhos Sonserinos.

Harry se virou, cansado. Sério, quando aquele loiro estúpido ia crescer e parar de babaquice? Cada uma daquelas piadas e provocações já estavam velhas e Harry realmente não estava no humor para brincadeiras. Hermione se agarrou à parte de trás das vestes do grifinório e murmurou:

-- Deixa para lá, não vale a pena, é sério e...

-- Sabe, Malfoy, eu me pergunto que gente importante eu estava atrapalhando. - Harry disse com um tom leve. Tão leve que alguns sonserinos só perceberam que estavam sendo insultados quando viram Malfoy se agitar violentamente diante das palavras. - Porque tudo o que eu vejo na minha frente é um bando de estúpidos seguidores de um mestiço retardado com mania de dominação mundial. Vocês são tão patéticos que se lhe fossem pedido para lamber a bunda daquele projeto de homem que vocês tão respeitosamente chamam de "Lord", vocês fariam repetindo alegremente: "Sim, Mestre, isso Mestre, com prazer Mestre".

A maioria recuou, assustada. Não pelas palavras em si, mas pelo tom calmo, quase educado de Harry. Pela aura gelada que ele emanava. Pela sensação de perigo que gritava dentro deles que numa escala de loucura, Harry estava muito próximo de atingir o topo.

-- Cala a boca, Potter. Sua cabeça ficou inchada demais com a fama e pela proteção do velho caduco, não é mesmo? Mas você vai ver. - Malfoy sorriu e abaixou o tom de voz, apenas para Harry ouvir. - Cada um dos seus amiguinhos sangues ruins vão cair. Um a um. Como sua amada mãezinha de merda e seu pai, Potter. Como aquele cachorro sarnento que você chamava de...

Malfoy não conseguiu terminar a frase. Harry tinha se lançado contra ele com tal fúria que os dois se colidiram e caíram no chão com um baque surdo seguido de gritos dos alunos que assistiam. Hermione deu dois passos adiante para separá-los, quase foi atingida por Malfoy que esperneava e recuou. Harry socava o rosto de Draco com todo seu ódio, enquanto Malfoy tentava em vão deslocá-lo de cima de si. Quando Harry levantou a mão para socar novamente o rosto já ensangüentado e inchado do sonserino, o loiro sacou a varinha num gesto habilidoso e berrou um feitiço por entre os lábios cortados. O sangue espiralou no ar e Harry caiu para o lado com um arquejo surpreso.

Se alguém tivesse dito a Snape naquela manhã que nos dois minutinhos em que se ausentaria para pegar o vidro de pó de salamandra no estoque, dois de seus alunos sairiam no tapa e no fim um deles usaria um feitiço de perfuração no tórax do outro, Snape não teria saído da cama aquela manhã.

Quando ele voltou, o inferno tinha descido a Terra e feito do corredor sua filial: garotas berravam histéricas, Potter estava estendido no chão envolto de sangue e tendo pequenos espasmos; a camisa branca por debaixo das vestes tinha um alarmante tom escarlate, Granger a seu lado, olhando apavorada da perfuração no peito, um único furo do tamanho do dedo polegar de Snape, de Harry, para Malfoy no chão e Draco que tentava em vão se levantar, o rosto uma máscara deformada cheia de hematomas, o olho esquerdo mal abrindo, parecendo nem ao menos totalmente consciente de onde estava. Merlim! _Qual era o problema deles?_

Os minutos seguintes se resumiram a dispersar os alunos, chamar Pomfrey e remover os dois alunos para a ala hospitalar.

Enquanto Pomfrey trabalhava com visível preocupação em Harry, Snape resolveu que ia descarregar toda sua frustração em Draco.

-- O que vocês estava pensando, Malfoy! Não, você sem dúvida não estava _pensando_. Um feitiço de perfuração? Você queria matá-lo, seu irresponsável!

-- Eu só me defendi... - murmurou Draco, um pouco fraco, ainda ligeiramente desnorteado.

-- _Não me interrompa!_ - Snape sibilou. - Não me interrompa, seu tolo! Você poderia tê-lo _matado_! Você seria mandando para Azkaban como seu maldito... - a voz de Snape se tornou nada mais que um chiado, mas um chiado que causava arrepios de medo.

-- Chega, Severus. - disse Dumbledore em tom sereno, pondo uma mão no ombro do professor de Poções. - Mais tarde teremos tempo para conversar, mas nesse momento é melhor deixá-los nas mãos de Papoula.

Junto com o diretor de Hogwarts aparecera McGonagall, parecendo extremamente irritada, a boca um risco de severidade, Lupin, parecendo sinceramente preocupado com o garoto na cama ao lado da de Draco e Hermione, trêmula da cabeça aos pés, o sangue fresco do amigo manchando sua face, suas mãos, suas vestes.

-- Por favor, por favor! Eu preciso de espaço! - esganiçou Pomfey empurrando ligeiramente Snape para chegar a Draco. Não houve qualquer gentileza da parte dela quando ela começou a limpar os ferimentos, aplicar ungüentos e consertar o nariz quebrado de Draco.

-- Eu... - Lupin fez uma pausa e limpou a garganta. Snape percebeu como os olhos do lobisomem corriam do ferimento de Harry à face anormalmente pálida com preocupação quase paterna. - Eu acho melhor voltarmos depois.

Todos se encaminharam para a saída. Mão velha e enrugada de Dumbledore pressionou leve, mas convictamente o ombro do professor de Poções quando ele hesitou em sair.

Snape se deu ao direito de lançar mais um olhar fulminante ao garoto loiro na cama.

Horas mais tarde Harry acordou, ciente de que seu ombro repuxava incomodamente e que se sentia fraco. Muito fraco. Ele fez um esforço para se lembrar do que havia ocorrido. Passaram-se segundos até que recordasse dos acontecimentos de mais cedo. O garoto engoliu seco quando se lembrou da sensação de ser perfurado. Imaginava que pessoas baleadas tinham aquela mesma sensação horrível de algo abrindo caminho pelos músculos na marra. Gemeu baixinho enquanto movia para tatear pelo seu óculos na mesinha de cabeceira com o braço que não estava machucado. Achou e o colocou no rosto.

Virou a cabeça para olhar a cama ao lado. O responsável pelo seu ferimento estava ali, deitado, aparentemente dormindo. Ou melhor, fingindo estar dormindo e isso foi fácil de notar pela maneira como sua respiração se tornara um tanto irregular quando Harry se mexeu novamente, para se aproximar.

-- Você é péssimo ator, sinceramente. - Harry sussurrou.

Draco não se mexeu por vários segundos. Então ele abriu os olhos e encarou Harry. A tênue luz da lua que entrava pela janela dava a seus olhos uma estranha tonalidade acinzentada.

-- Pouco me importa sua opinião, Potter. - Draco resmungou. Seu rosto já estava desinchado mas o nariz estava enfaixado e o corte no lábio inferior ainda não cicatrizara de todo.

-- O que foi isso? - Harry apontou para o próprio peito. - Feitiço interessante.

Draco encarou Harry.

-- Você pretende falar comigo? Realmente, Potter, o feitiço atingiu se cérebro?

Harry fez uma careta ao tentar se levantar. Encarou Draco alegremente.

-- Sério, Malfoy, por que você fez isso?

Draco o encarou com um ar de descrença. Virou o rosto e deu as costas para Harry.

Harry não se abalou.

-- Que você é um babaca, todos nós sabemos. Agora que você era um babaca totalmente desprovido de cérebro, bem, essa é nova. Achei que você seria inteligente o suficiente para não tentar me matar na frente da escola inteira. Você sabe o que vem agora, não sabe? Hein?

Draco continuou calado. Lógico que ele sabia. Seria expulso.

Depois de tudo que fizera no último ano; depois de entregar Hogwarts ao inimigo, era de se admirar que Draco ainda fosse aluno, até mesmo que ainda estivesse respirando. E isso só aconteceu única e exclusivamente pela benevolência de Dumbledore. Quando o garoto apontou a varinha para o velho bruxo e este ofereceu a ele asilo, Draco pensou em suas chances. Ele _acreditava_ no que Voldemort dizia, acreditava que os sangue-ruins estavam acabando com a cultura bruxa, que deviam ser segregados, afastados, e os trouxas, se possível, destruídos ou dominados. Acreditava de todo o coração na supremacia dos sangue-puros, nas famílias tradicionais, nas qualidades chamadas "riqueza" e "poder". Mas como poderia acreditar em Voldermort propriamente dito? O homem (homem? Aquilo podia ser chamado de muitas coisas, mas homem não estava lista) exalava o cheiro da loucura, da falta de senso. Ele queria algo que para Draco Malfoy era muito simples ver que era impossível: dominar o mundo. Ninguém nunca o faria, e Voldemort não era melhor, não mesmo, que ninguém para conseguir esse intento megalomaníaco, Então por que segui-lo? Por que arriscar a por seu pescoço à vontade daquele insano? Por que, por Merlim e todos os Deuses Antigos, ir de encontro a uma morte que era certa – ele sabia, tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que seria morto no momento em que pusesse seus pés no covil de Voldemort – com ou sem a cabeça de Dumbledore na bandeja? O louco nunca aceitaria ter uma ordem descumprida, nem ver seu maior rival morto por um moleque que poderia ganhar _poder_ por conta disso. Sem chances quanto a isso. Draco viu naquele instante, quase epifanicamente, que as coisas não iam ocorrer bem para seu lado. Que talvez o jogo ainda não tivesse decidido e que sua melhor chance, _que sua melhor chance_, estava do lado dos "bonzinhos". E se assim era, ele aceitava de bom grado a proteção de Dumbledore. E dali em diante jogava pela sua própria sobrevivência. E nada mais.

E se o jogo mudasse mais tarde? Bem, ele mudava de lado de novo, levando a Voldemort o que pudesse para ganhar seu perdão e a chance de continuar respirando. Disso ele estava convencido e pronto para agir a qualquer instante. Se não fosse possível, _time to run._

Naquele momento, Draco viu que o jogo mudara, mas por sua própria e única culpa. O testa-rachada estava certo. Fora estúpido.

-- Sabe, Malfoy, eu tenho a sensação que amanhã de manhã você será chamado à sala de Dumbledore. E que será expulso. É bem provável que você não seja culpado por aquele _pequeno_ incidente no ano passado – o tom humorado de Harry foi manchado por uma larga camada de raiva. - mas eu estou curioso. Como você vai fugir do seu amado mestre quando ele souber que voc-

PUF!

Draco atirou o travesseiro em Harry, os olhos brilhando de raiva. A vontade era arremessar a cama em Harry, mas, bem, isso não era possível no momento.

-- Cala a boca, Potter, cala a _porra_ da boca, que inferno! - Draco não alteou a voz, consciente de que Pomfrey poderia aparecer, mas sua paciência estava se esvaindo muito, muito rápido.

Harry pegou o travesseiro e ficou olhando para ele por um bom tempo. Depois muito lentamente, ele se levantou e parou ao lado da cama de Draco. O garoto tinha dado novamente às costas ao grifinório, mas podia sentir o outro parado atrás de si.

-- Toma. - Harry estendeu o travesseiro, tocando as costas de Draco com o objeto.

Draco se sentou e olhou para Potter, agora sinceramente curioso.

-- O que você quer? - disse entre os dentes.

-- Primeiro que você pegue o travesseiro. Segundo que me diga por que diabos você ainda se dá ao trabalho de me tirar do sério a essa altura do campeonato. E – ele acrescentou quando viu o sorriso de escárnio brotar nos lábios do sempre rival – me dê uma resposta sincera. Talvez aí eu me sinta no humor de fazer algo por você amanhã.

Draco ficou subitamente sério. Aquilo era chantagem? Harry J. Potter estava _chantageando_ Draco Malfoy?

Inacreditável.

Mas ainda assim, valia à tentativa.

-- Porque sua mera presença me irrita, Potter. - ele cuspiu o nome de Harry com tamanho nojo que o grifinório quase perdeu a paciência. Quase.

-- Por quê?

-- Eu acho que você já teve sua resposta.

-- Por quê?

-- Puta merda, Potter! Sua intenção é me levar à loucura, é isso? Ou você é masoquista?

Harry não respondeu, continuava a encará-lo, o "por que" ecoando em seus olhos de forma tão intensa que Draco achou que ia espancá-lo a qualquer minuto.

Alguns segundos escorreram; Draco decidido a não falar, Harry decidido a ouvir. O grifinório venceu.

-- Porque você é um maldito bastardo cheio de si que não vale tudo o que as pessoas acreditam. Eu _sei _que você não vale. - respondeu o sonserino, o desprezo não era mais uma emoção, era apenas algo atado a cada palavra que se dirigisse a Harry ou sobre ele.

O sonserino pulou da cama quando ouviu Harry rir. Um riso genuíno, humorado.

-- Certo, nisso eu concordo com você Malfoy, nisso eu concordo. - agora se era sobre valer algo ou Draco saber ou ambos, isso não ficou claro.

O moreno sentou-se na beirada da cama do sonserino. Ele pensou seriamente em chutá-lo de lá, mas por algum motivo uma vozinha em sua mente, uma vozinha que falava muito como seu pai disse "_Não, espere. Tem algo acontecendo aqui. Eu não sei o que é, mas eu tenho a impressão que pode ser a sua bóia de salvação, garoto"._ Draco esperou.

Harry o encarou por alguns segundos.

-- Eu sempre achei que você implicava comigo pela minha recusa a sua amizade, ou melhor, aliança no 1º ano, lembra? - Harry riu pelo nariz, um risinho debochado – Claro que lembra. Sempre achei que era a atitude que um moleque mimado como você teria. Eu só não esperava que ela fosse durar tanto tempo e tamanha proporção. - Draco abriu a boca para terminar com a pretensão de Harry, mas o olhar do garoto... _Aquele_ olhar Draco conhecia bem. Calou-se. - Pois bem, nesse momento eu te ofereço a _minha_ aliança.

Draco franziu o cenho. Era tão absurdo que Draco não conseguiu formular alguma piadinha. E aquele olhar...

Perigoso. Assassino. Insano.

-- A troco de quê?

Harry inclinou a cabeça.

-- Aceita?

-- Não posso aceitar algo cujos termos desconheço. - respondeu, sério.

Harry sorriu.

-- Eu posso esperar até amanhã pela sua resposta. Até lá, eu consideraria muito bem.

Draco não pregou os olhos o resto da noite.

/Loveless/_/Loveless//Loveless/_

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Bem, aqui acaba o primeiro capítulo de_ Loveless – Versão Completa_. Versão completa significa o antes, o durante e o depois. A Loveless que está no meu profile é só o durante. Um espaço do durante. Um espaço que não defini se será mesmo daquela forma.

Para aqueles que não leram nenhum trabalho anterior meu, Meu nome é Alis R Clow. Prazer. Adoro comments, então, você poderia deixar um pra mim. É rápido. Um "vou continuar lendo" já serve muito bem. Pode até copiar e colar a frase, vai lá, eu deixo...

Copiou? Colou? Mandou? Ótimo.

Novamente eu digo: Snape não fez Voto nenhum, logo Dumbledore está vivo. Motivo: preciso de Draco e Snape limpos. Seria difícil demais lidar com mais esse agravante. Draco está sob a proteção da Ordem, ainda que não seja dessa forma que as coisas sejam vistas do lado de fora. Mas isso vem depois.

E as cenas _interessantes_? Bem, isso vem depois, mas aconselho a se prepararem pra alguma violência.

Eu sei muito pouco de como a história vai se suceder. Stephen King diz em a Torre Negra que a história passa por ele, mas que ele não tem controle sobre ela. É como me sinto em relação à Loveless. Cada personagem responde por si, eu só digito. E isso é esquisitíssimo (mas excelente. Pense pouco, digite mais)

Comments são muito bem vindos e me darão força pra continuar (eu acho que já disse o quanto gosto de comments, né?)

Ja nee

iEssa tradução se refere mais ao sentido que a letra original em japonês quer passar, do que propriamente Às palavras em inglês (que já é uma tradução), sendo assim, não se assustem com algumas diferenças.


	2. Reconhecimento

_**Loveless**_ – Versão Completa

**Autora: **Alis R. Clow

**Beta: **Ana Granger Potter

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, cês sabem disso. Todos os chars são da loira rica. A história, essa é minha.

**Warning: **Slash, angst, linguagem pesada – é palavrão mesmo - violência e outros warnings que podem surgir mais tarde de acordo com minha mente psicótica.

**Nota 2:** Se passa no sétimo ano, e Siri está morto, maaaas Dumbie Dumbledore não e Snape não fez maldito Voto nenhum. Fora isso, o resto pode simplesmente fugir do livro (fugir MAIS!?)

_/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/_

**Capítulo Dois – Reconhecimento**

Havia um grupo de nove pessoas paradas ao lado das gárgulas que davam acesso ao escritório de Dumbledore. Olho-tonto Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Snape, McGonagall e Potter, sentado numa cadeira, ladeado por Granger e Weasley. Draco observou o grupo por alguns segundos. As chances dele eram pequenas. Dali, apenas Snape levantaria a voz a seu favor. Talvez nem isso. Moody faria questão de execrá-lo, nenhuma novidade aí.

A surpresa era Potter. Ele o encarava com um vestígio de sorriso brincando nos lábios. Draco sentiu medo. Não de Potter, mas de _algo_ em Potter. Draco tinha a ligeira sensação de que alguma coisa fugira, se perdera no testa-rachada. Muito possivelmente a sanidade.

Snape se adiantou. Ele falou em tom baixo com Draco.

-- O Professor Dumbledore pediu para esperarmos um pouco. Então fique longe de problemas e mantenha a boca fechada até subirmos.

-- Por que temos de esperar? - Draco questionou. Não se sentia nervoso. Só... _Ansioso._ Como um atleta antes de uma prova de competição particularmente complicada.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. Draco achou que ele não ia responder, mas afinal ele falou.

-- Por que aparentemente Mondschein não podia esperar para falar com ele.

Mondschein, Draco recordou, era a nova professora de Adivinhação. Era uma jovem que mal passara dos vinte, mas cujos poderes eram sem dúvida assombrosos, segundo comentavam no dormitório. Aparentemente ela previra os resultados dos jogos da Liga de Quadribol com 95 de acerto. E ela nem ao menos _sabia_ direito quais times jogavam! Obviamente ela não permitira que nenhum aluno que tivera acesso às suas previsões apostasse. O que foi frustrante quando ela se mostrou quase absolutamente certa.

Draco bufou pelo nariz.

-- Que isso acabe logo. Não tenho paciência para circo.

-- Lembre-se que o palhaço nesse picadeiro é você, Draco. - acrescentou Snape num tom seco.

Draco torceu o nariz.

/Loveless/_/Loveless//Loveless/_

Harry viu Draco conversando com Snape com genuíno interesse, enquanto acenava com a cabeça para o que quer que Hermione dizia para Rony. Se as coisas ocorressem como ele achava que ocorreriam, logo logo Draco estaria aceitando sua proposta.

--- Harry?

Mondschein estava parada aos pés da escada, com um sorriso. Era um pouco mais alta que Hermione, e tinha longos cabelos encaracolados, de um negro profundo. A pele era morena e os olhos, bem, os olhos era um show a parte. Era de um mel claro, dourados às vezes. Não era linda, mas tinha um ar exótico que chamava atenção.

-- Professor Dumbledore quer falar com você. - houve uma movimentação quando todos se prepararam para entrar na sala. Mondschein riu. - _A sós. _

Harry se levantou com a ajuda dos amigos e se encaminhou para a escada.

-- Um momento. Sr. Malfoy?

Draco olhou.

-- O Sr. também, por gentileza. - Mondschein deu um passinho para o lado e abriu espaço no degrau quando Harry se postou a seu lado.

-- Eu achei que Dumbledore queria falar só com o garoto. - rosnou Moody.

Mondschein deu de ombros.

-- O que você acha ou deixa de achar não me importa. Eu só sei o que o professor Dumbledore me pediu. Se me dão licença.

Ela virou de costas e subiu um degrau. Draco foi forçado com isso a ficar do lado de Harry.

-- Já considerou minha proposta? - o garoto perguntou ao sonserino animadamente. A escada começou a subir quando a professora de Adivinhação disse a senha.

-- Para o inferno você e sua proposta, testa-rachada.

Harry não respondeu.

/Loveless/_/Loveless//Loveless/_

O escritório do diretor de Hogwarts continuava a mesma coisa de sempre: entulhado de objetos que Harry não fazia idéia para que serviam. Fawkes estava empoleirada no seu lugar habitual e piou baixo quando viu Harry. O garoto se adiantou para acariciar a cabeça do animal.

Dumbledore estava sentado, as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa, os oclinhos meia-lua reluzindo com a luz suave que entrava pela janela atrás de si.

-- Sentem-se, por favor. - disse Dumbledore com um aceno de mão.

Draco pensou seriamente em dizer que estava bem de pé, mas acabou se sentando diante da intensidade dos velhos olhos azuis que o encaravam.

-- Senhor Malfoy, acredito que esteja a par do por que de estar aqui hoje. - começou Dumbledore.

Draco não respondeu. Harry ainda acariciava a cabeça de Fawkes e Mondschein estava encostada contra a parada de frente para Dumbledore, portanto, Draco não podia vê-la.

-- Seu comportamento ontem quase levou um de seus companheiros de classe – nesse ponto Draco revirou os olhos, sem um pingo de respeito por Dumbledore. Sério, o velho podia ter salvado seu traseiro, mas ele não ia lamber as botas dele por conta disso. - a morte. Mais de uma vez o senhor foi advertido quanto algumas práticas dentro dessa escola. E ontem acredito que chegamos ao limite da tolerância. O que tem a dizer em sua defesa, senhor Malfoy?

Draco sentiu-se irritado. Ah, qual era daquilo tudo? Ele não planejava matar Potter naquele momento – tanto melhor se ele morresse, mas enfim... - o que o velho queria que ele dissesse? Que estava arrependido? Que ia dar um beijo e um abraço em Harry e dizer "sinto muito, camarada"? Há! Lamento informa-lhe, meu caro, mas é negativa para as duas perguntas.

-- Nada a declarar, senhor Malfoy? - perguntou Mondschein. - Ou talvez o senhor prefira falar na frente dos nossos espectadores ansiosos lá embaixo?

Draco quase mandou a mulher à merda. Quase. Em vez disso ele se virou e lançou a ela um olhar de profundo desprezo.

-- Isso vai mudar alguma coisa? - perguntou com voz zombeteira.

-- Sem dúvida que sim. Pra pior. - respondeu Harry, ainda acariciando tranqüilamente a cabeça de Fawkes.

-- O que você quer que eu diga? Eu apenas me defendi. Esse louco é que tentou me surrar.

Harry não se abalou. E Dumbledore continuava a encará-lo em silêncio.

-- Sabe por que eu não o entreguei ao Ministério, Draco?

Draco encarou o velho, sentindo-se um pouco mal do estômago a menção desse maldito assunto. Já não bastava todos os problemas, todas as conseqüências?

-- Porque – respondeu o diretor como se não tivesse feito pausa alguma. - acreditei que pudesse mostrá-lo a verdade. E que você entenderia depois de tudo o erro.

Pausa. Um silêncio engolfou a sala, quebrado apenas por um pio baixo de Fawkes.

-- Acho que me enganei.

Uma pedra de tamanho colossal afundou no estômago de Draco. Estava sendo _expulso?_ Estava mesmo? Por Merlim, agora era comida de peixe num aquário cheio de piranhas. Era dar um passo fora de Hogwarts e ir parar cara a cara com Tio Voldemort, amigo dos traidores e dos covardes. Pelos Deuses!

-- Estou... - Draco limpou a garganta.- Fora, é isso?

Silêncio.

-- Por Merlim, o testa-rachada está vivo ainda, porque, demônios, eu estou sendo expulso? Por ter arranhado o Garoto de Ouro?

Certo, tática ruim, mas Draco estava com os nervos à flor da pele depois de uma noite inteira acordado. Não estava em condições de negociar. Estava ligeiramente fora de si. E de "ligeiramente" ele estava indo rumo a "extremamente" bem rápido.

-- Você fez bem mais que arranhar. - disse Mondschein, com um tom leve.

-- Cala a boca, não falei com você. - rebateu Draco.

-- Modos, senhor Malfoy. - disse Dumbledore, em tom baixo, porém severo.

-- MODOS? EU ESTOU SENDO EXPULSO E VOCÊS ME PEDEM MODOS? - ele sentiu uma vontade louca de quebrar alguma coisa. A cara de Potter era um bom começo. - O que vocês querem de mim? Sejamos rápidos. Se isso tudo é só um modo de me humilhar...

-- Não se trata disso. - disse Dumbledore, ajeitando os óculos.

-- ...E me mostrar o quão miserável e instável é minha permanência aqui, ótimo, eu já entendi. Se for para me expulsar, então que seja! Eu não vou me dobrar à vontade de ninguém nem renegar minhas crenças!

Draco pontuou sua frase com um violento soco no tampo da mesa de Dumbledore, que fez os vidros de tinta quicarem. Fawkes agitou as asas, olhando de maneira feia para Draco. Harry acariciou delicadamente as penas na cabeça da fênix e murmurou que estava tudo bem.

-- Professor... Posso falar com o Malfoy um minuto a sós? - perguntou Harry, calmamente. Draco viu a expressão gentil que ele carregava e sentiu um ódio profundo queimá-lo.

Dumbledore encarou Potter por um, dois, três segundos. Ninguém ali precisava ser gênio para entender que o diretor estava descaradamente tentando ler Potter. O grifinório simplesmente não se abalou.

-- Claro. - Dumbledore se levantou. - De qualquer modo eu sinto que preciso falar com Alastor. Ele está começando a ficar impaciente. Professora Mondschein?

Dumbledore manteve a porta do escritório aberta para a bruxa passar. Os olhos dela cintilaram, passando de mel para um brilho dourado como se fossem de metal e refletissem a luz, ao olhar parados garotos sentados. Os dois saíram.

/Loveless/_/Loveless//Loveless/_

Harry observou, sem surpresa, como Malfoy perdia as estribeiras rápido. Draco era um jogador, disso Harry tinha certeza. Mas ele tinha certeza também que a perspectiva de expulsão e possível morte ao sair da escola, combinados com a pressão de algumas pessoas que o odiavam esperando para vê-lo cair e uma noite mal dormida podiam derrubar as estruturas de qualquer um. Principalmente de alguém que ainda era um moleque.

No fundo, Harry não tinha idéia do por que estava fazendo tudo aquilo. Ele podia perfeitamente apenas se isentar de opinar e deixar Draco pagar por tudo que já fizera, ou podia simplesmente dizer "deixe o pobre diabo em paz". Mas ele não queria _só_ isso. Tinha uma idéia fixa, muito fixa, em mente. E não podia fazer nada para espantá-la.

Assim quando a porta fechou, ele sentou-se à mesa de Dumbledore, encarando Draco.

-- Você parece decidido a ser expulso. - Harry comentou, sorrindo.

Draco o encarou, furioso.

-- Vai à merda, Potter.

-- Não. Quem está na merda aqui é você. Eu vou sair ileso. Não se pode dizer o mesmo de você.

Draco pulou da poltrona, o sangue pulsando em suas orelhas. Ele podia ser expulso mas ia quebrar a cara de Harry no processo. Agarrou a frente das vestes de Harry, e o empurrou contra a mesa. O garoto fez força para se manter sentado, mas no susto, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás, espalhando os itens na mesa de Dumbledore e quebrando um vidro de tinta.

-- Mas que...? - exclamou Harry, batendo com força contra a mesa, sentindo o vidro de tinta se espatifar atrás de si, cortando um pedaço das costas.

Draco pegou um peso de papel ao lado e levantou acima da cabeça. Ia esmagar o crânio de Potter com uma pancada só. E aí seria expulso com motivo justo.

-- Seu animal! - Harry chutou a barriga de Draco, que cambaleou para trás, sem ar. O peso de papel se espatifou no chão.

Muito agilmente, Harry agarrou o pescoço de Draco com uma mão e com a outra empurrou o ombro do garoto fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. No mesmo instante, puxou com o pé o calcanhar de Draco e ele se estatelou no chão. Harry sentou na barriga de Draco, tendo o cuidado de manter um joelho entre as pernas do sonserino. Se ele se mexesse, ia sentir a maior dor do mundo.

-- Eu estou tentando ser educado, mas se você só entende essa linguagem, eu terei todo o prazer do mundo de conversar com você nesses termos.

Draco grunhiu, mas Harry não desfizera o aperto na garganta de Draco. E o garoto também estava muito consciente do joelho do grifinório perto de áreas... Sensíveis.

-- Que bom que estamos nos entendendo agora. - ele sorriu. - Eu só vou perguntar mais uma vez, e se você me der uma resposta cretina eu vou deixar você se foder sozinho. Entendeu? - Draco grunhiu agressivamente e Harry levantou a cabeça de Draco do chão e arremessou contra o piso com força. Ele ouviu o gemido de dor e a expressão de confusão no rosto. - Entendeu, seu puto?

Harry adorou ver os olhos cinza de Draco se arregalarem. Adorou ouvir um "humph" sufocado de concordância.

-- Nesse caso, eu fico obrigado de impedir sua expulsão. E você ficara obrigado a cumprir sua parte no acordo que será definida posteriormente. Entendido?

Draco assentiu.

-- Certo. Então você aceita o acordo proposto por mim, Harry J. Potter?

Draco pensou rapidamente. Podia aceitar o trato, deixar o testa-rachada tirá-lo daquela confusão enorme e aí, quando o nobre grifinório cobrasse sua parte no acordo, Draco poderia mandá-lo pegar o acordo e enfiá-lo. Com varinha e tudo.

Era um excelente plano.

-- A-aceito. - murmurou Draco, sem fôlego.

E então Harry puxou a varinha e murmurou:

-- _Paciscor_.

E o acordo foi fechado.

/Loveless/_/Loveless//Loveless/_

Draco ficou tão absurdamente surpreso pelo que Harry fez que ele ficou sem reação. O brilhante plano de simplesmente mandar Harry pastar tinha ido por água abaixo no momento em que a magia foi feita. Agora eles estavam presos por um contrato mágico que obrigaria Harry a impedir Draco de ser expulso, mas Draco... Ele teria de fazer o que quer que Harry definisse mais tarde como "sua parte no acordo". Óbvio que se aquilo fosse um negócio, Draco poderia apelar para a Corte Bruxa e anular o feitiço – os termos do contrato não eram claros. Mas como aquilo não era...

Estava ferrado.

Harry se levantou e ajeitou as vestes. Tinha um ar de superioridade que fez Draco se sentir doente.

-- Que bom que nos entendemos, Malfoy. Eu vou chamar...

-- Eu não _acredito _que você fez isso! - interrompeu Draco, ainda no chão, pasmo.

-- Fiz o quê, Malfoy? - replicou, entediado.

-- Você... Você usou um feitiço. Sem meu consentimento. Foi jogo sujo.

Harry riu.

-- Não, não foi. Eu perguntei você aceitou. O que você achava? Que ia ser meramente um acordo verbal? Não subestime minha inteligência. Não são só os sonserinos que pensam, você sabe.

Draco continuou boquiaberto.

-- Desfaça.

-- Não.

-- Desfaça, Potter.

-- N-ã-o. - cantou Harry.

-- Seu filho-da-puta, DESFAÇA!

Harry encarou Draco.

-- Claro. E você fica por conta própria. E – Harry adicionou erguendo um dedo para calar Draco. - Você me agrediu de novo. Me cortou. Direi que você é mentalmente instável e tentou me matar. Duas vezes. Mais a invasão dos Comensais, que certamente virá à tona, querendo Dumbledore ou não. Acredite, você vai direto daqui para Azkaban. Sem escala.

Draco pensou um pouco. Ele entrou naquela sala fodido. E corria o risco de sair de lá duas vezes mais fodido. Inferno.

-- Eu acho que você compreende que eu sou sua melhor chance. Talvez a única.

-- Qual é minha parte no acordo?

Harry pensou.

-- Não sei ainda. Mas algo vai me ocorrer.

Para Harry ter uma pessoa como Draco Malfoy por perto era, ao mesmo tempo, um alívio profundo, e uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Draco era uma das poucas pessoas, talvez a única dentro de Hogwarts que viam Harry pelo que ele era: um garoto idiota sem pretensões na vida, doido para sair dessa zona sobre Voldemort, Comensais e afins para poder viver a vida em paz. Uma pessoa que via Harry pelo que ele era, ou melhor _não era_: Harry não era o herói altruísta, valente e destemido. Era só um cara tentando sair ileso de uma confusão que ele não pediu para ser jogado. Harry esta tão absurdamente cansado de ser visto como "herói" que a idéia de vilão estava começando a se tornar atraente. No início era divertido ser o Garoto-que-sobreviveu. Era divertido ver as pessoas olhando embasbacadas para sua cicatriz e dizendo "Oh, você é o grande Harry Potter!" Era muito bom, depois daqueles anos escuros com os Dursleys, ser alguém. Um alguém importante, necessário. Era bom ter a proteção do diretor do colégio, a admiração dos colegas de Casa.

Mas isso estava cansando. Harry não era perfeito.

E Draco via isso. Harry não sabia por que ou como ele via, mas ele via. Talvez os iguais se reconhecessem.

E toda vez que entrava em atrito com Malfoy, se sentia um pouco mais real, um pouco mais ele mesmo. Menos "herói" e mais "humano". Menos salvador da pátria e mais sujeito a erros e falhas. Menos cobrado e com mais direito de dizer "não eu não quero me lançar numa busca louca contra Horcruxes que provavelmente vai levar metade de minha vida, destruir a perspectiva de um futuro e provavelmente me matar no final". Queria ser livre para tomar as próprias decisões e não o que os outros queriam que ele fizesse. E sabia que no fundo, Draco sentia o mesmo.

Como Harry sabia disso? Nem ele mesmo tinha consciência. Talvez os iguais realmente se reconhecessem.

E naquele instante, depois de enganar o grande sonserino ardiloso, ele se sentia bem. Muito bem, obrigado. Talvez ele quisesse mais daquilo, dessa insanidade de bater-e-se-sentir-o-máximo que Malfoy lhe proporcionava, mesmo quando apanhava, mesmo com um feitiço perfurando seus músculos, quase atingindo seu coração e o levando a um fim prematuro.

Harry achava tudo aquilo fascinante.

Era doentio, mas ele estava amando. E por mais que aquilo fosse estranho e diferente do normal, ele levaria até o fim.

E arrastaria Malfoy com ele.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Draco teve certeza que faltavam vários parafusos na cabeça de Potter. Aquilo era ridículo. Ele estava atado por um feitiço que o próprio grifinório tinha lançado e tinha que fazer algo mais tarde para pagar sua parte na barganha – e, oh, não vamos esquecer que aparentemente nem o Garoto de Ouro _sabia_ o que queria de Draco. Aquilo era patético.

E ele não podia fazer nada a respeito.

Claro, ele sempre poderia correr para o grande sábio e doido Dumbledore, mas ele não o faria. Por quê? Por orgulho. Porque já era suficientemente deprimente ser salvo por Harry Potter e depois admitir que "ele me forçou a fechar um contrato filho-da-puta com termos mais filhos-da-puta ainda". Quase uma menininha frágil sendo violentada.

Assim, Draco Malfoy levantou-se do chão com o restinho de orgulho que lhe restava, espanou a poeira de suas vestes, tirou a varinha e consertou o pequeno estrago da briga. Depois encarou Harry.

-- Está esperando o quê para chamar aqueles abutres aqui e cumprir sua parte do acordo, Potter? Um convite?

Harry maneou a cabeça negativamente. Abriu a porta e desceu.

Minutos depois a sala estava apinhada de gente. Havia um burburinho constante e palavras agressivas que Draco podia muito bem identificar de quem vinham: Moody, o caolho pirado estava decidido a levar Draco com ele para sabe-se Deus lá onde.

Até que, para a surpresa de Draco o tema "expulsão" ficou muito pouco tempo em pauta. Harry adiantou-se dizendo achar injusto sua expulsão, que Harry também tinha sua parcela de culpa e que provavelmente teria espancado Draco até a morte se o feitiço não o tivesse impedido. Aquilo causou um "Oh!" geral. Draco revirou os olhos. Ninguém havia cogitado a possibilidade do Garoto de Ouro ser um assassino. Sinceramente...

Depois entrou em pauta o tema "limites". Nesse ponto, Moody deixou a sala, dizendo não haver mais motivo para ele permanecer. Tonks e Shackebolt também - e Draco apenas os identificou como "o cara negro muito alto de voz grave" e "a doida de cabelo rosa choque" - alegando que apenas tinham vindo para assegurar que Moody não fosse fazer loucura. Como se Draco fosse dá-lo a chance de tentar. Doninha nunca mais.

Os que permaneceram entraram numa longa discussão de como as brigas e Potter e Malfoy tinham ultrapassado todos os limites.

McGonagall discutia ferozmente com Snape quanto o castigo a ser aplicado. Snape insistia que toda a culpa recaía sobre Potter. McGonagall dizia que ambos deviam ser punidos.

E num canto Lupin e Mondschein conversavam em voz baixa. Por algum motivo, Draco achou que a bomba viria deles. Percebeu pelo canto dos olhos que Harry também tinha uma expressão de horror. Uh-oh...

-- Eu e a professora Mondschein chegamos a uma conclusão que talvez agrade a todos. - disse Lupin, ou melhor, professor Lupin. Ele dividia, para total desagrado de Snape, as turmas de DCAT.

O silêncio baixou. Dumbledore parecia genuinamente divertido. Velho sacana, pensou Draco.

-- Talvez a origem desses conflitos estejam na falta de contato. - começou Mondschein. - Talvez os dois precisem conviver um pouco mais.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

-- Sem chances! - berrou Draco.

Harry continuou olhando com desagrado.

Tanto Mondschein quanto Lupin ignoraram.

-- Talvez eles devessem se obrigados a resolver suas diferenças de um modo não violento. Eu sugiro que nós coloquemos os dois em detenção por um mês, prorrogáveis caso não dê efeito. Nos dia de detenção os dois serão obrigados a conversar civilizadamente sobre temas diversos a fim de resolverem seus impasses pessoais. Sei que vocês têm visões de mundo e ideologias diferentes, mas isso não significa que não possam se respeitar. - completou Lupin, no fim dirigindo-se apenas a Draco e Harry.

-- Nós provavelmente nos mataremos, vocês sabem. - disse Harry em um tom neutro.

-- Não, não. Lançaremos feitiços que impedirão que vocês se agridam. E ficarão também sem varinhas. - disse Lupin.

-- A menos que esses feitiços nos amarrem – disse Draco – eu tenho a mais plena certeza de que acharemos um jeito de nos matarmos. Nem que seja de irritar um ao outro.

Snape parecia horrorizado com a proposta. McGonagall parecia considerá-la com alguma relutância. E Dumbledore parecia deliciado. Draco _devia _tê-lo matado quando tivera a oportunidade. Maldita seja sua covardia...

-- Eu e o professor Lupin nos encarregaremos de avaliar e observar os dois. Eu acredito com toda a sinceridade do mundo que nenhuma outra punição vá dar efeito. E – ela riu nesse ponto – tenho certeza que os dois concordam que essa é a pior punição possível.

Mondschein continuou rindo suavemente, mesmo com Snape fuzilando-a com o olhar e McGonagall com ar de reprovação. Lupin parecia estar com vontade rir também.

Houve uma longa pausa. E então Dumbledore se levantou e falou.

-- Acho a idéia excelente. Os senhores estão de detenção pelo próximo mês. Começam amanhã, às 9h. E acredito ser melhor que os dois se entendam. Ou talvez tenhamos que expulsar os dois.

/Loveless/_/Loveless//Loveless/_

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Mais um capítulo! Eu tô tão produtiva esses dias! Eu acho que tá tudo meio louco, mas sabe que eu tô me divertindo? Eu não sei se está bom, isso quem vai me dizer são vocês, mas que eu tô me divertindo, ah, isso eu tô.

Harry é bad boy, Draco só se ferra...

Ah, sobre a Mondschein, ela é a minha ponte de salvação. Eu sempre achei que Trelawney era uma droga de professora e que Adivinhação merecia alguém melhor. Tínhamos Firenze, verdade, mas, vamos lá, ele não é sádico que nem a Mond. Adoro ela. E não se preocupem, não vou Mary Sueza-la. Eu defini limites à atuação dela. E, caso alguém tenha ficado curioso com a aparência dela, eu a fiz parecida com a Oruha de Clover e Tsubasa Chronicles, do CLAMP. Procurem no Google Imagens que vem. Só que a Mond é um pouco mais morena.

Ah! _Paciscor_ em latim significa negócio fechado. Na verdade, significa "deal" que é negócio, transação. Eu acho que é uma boa palavra. Meu dicionário de latim diz que:

_paciscor_

_V DEP  
make a bargain or agreement; agree enter into a marriage contract; negotiate _

Loveless também é cultura. É melhor que _revelius cabbedelius_ ou coisa assim. Um dia eu me lembro onde li isso e explico melhor... XD

Bem, e sobre o Draco... Ele ainda não mostrou a que veio. Eu vou tentar ao máááximo não deixá-lo OOC, mesmo que eu considere isso meio difícil. Mas não se preocupem, Draquette não será submisso. O pau ainda vai quebrar muitas e muitas vezes com Harry. ºa que pensou em mil piadinhas com essa última fraseº

E eu nem preciso dizer que essas detenções vão ser... ºrisadas macabrasº

THX VERY MUCH a: DW03, Julia Cohn, Scheila Potter Malfoy, Bruna Apoena, HnT e Karla Malfoy! Prometo responder as reviews na próxima, ok? Estou atrasada pro trabalho agora o.o'

Kissu e até a próxima.

**Notas da Beta: **

Oi povo! Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Eu tô adorando!

Bom, já sabem né? Críticas, opiniões, e tudo mais serão recebidos com o maior entusiasmo!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

Ps: _Alis, minha filhota! Não judia muito do meu Loiro ta? Please! Ana com olhinhos de cachorro pidão_


	3. Humilhação

_**Loveless**_ – Versão Completa

**Autora: ** Alis R. Clow

**Beta: **Ana Maria

**Beta:** Hakai No Tenshi

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, cês sabem disso. Todos os chars são da loira rica. A história, essa é minha.

**Warning: **Slash, angst, linguagem pesada e outros warnings que podem surgir mais tarde de acordo com minha mente psicótica.

**Nota :** Se passa no sétimo ano, e Siri está morto, maaaas Dumbie Dumbledore não e Snape não fez maldito Voto nenhum. Fora isso, o resto pode simplesmente fugir do livro.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

**Capítulo 3 – Humilhação**

Um pandemônio se instalou no escritório de Dumbledore quando o velho bruxo deu sua palavra final quanto a detenção dos garotos. Draco e Harry eram uns dos que também berravam reclamando. Draco porque, pombas, ele já tinha que lidar com o contrato, agora isso! E Harry porque ele estava assustado com o súbito excesso de proximidade. Ele até queria Draco por perto, mas não _tão _perto.

-- Isso é ridículo! - disse Snape. - Uma idéia estúpida!

-- Não é. - replicou Mondschein.

-- Eles precisam de disciplina! - apontou McGonagall.

-- Não vejo disciplina melhor... - respondeu Lupin.

-- Eu não vou ficar numa sala com esse anormal! - berrou Draco.

-- Eu vou acabar matando esse retardado! - exclamou Harry. - Eu juro que vou!

-- CHEGA! POR FAVOR, SENHORES! - disse Dumbledore, elevando a voz acima da discussão. A sala silenciou. - Por favor. Tenho certeza que essa será uma medida interessante. Os professores Lupin e Mondschein têm razão. Eles precisam aprender a se respeitarem.

-- Eu duvido que eles se tornem amigos com isso. - disse Snape com desprezo. - Eles precisam ser punidos e não serem postos para "pensar" como num jardim de infância.

-- A intenção não é que se tornem amigos, se acontecer tanto melhor. É que eles aprendam a se respeitar. Já está na hora de resolver impasses sem ser na base da azaração! - exclamou Lupin. - Puni-los não vai resolver isso. Não vai impedi-los. Se não impediu até agora, não vai impedir nunca. E essa não é a primeira vez que um quase mata o outro. - Lupin apontou para Harry, depois para Draco.

Oh, alguém lembrou que Harry quase tinha partido Draco em dois no ano anterior, até que enfim.

McGonagall pigarreou.

-- Acho que... Acho que pode ser tentado. Mas teremos de supervisioná-los de perto.

Snape bufou. Era voto vencido.

E foi assim que todos os sábados do seguinte mês teriam um adorável encontro marcado para se conhecerem melhor.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

A manhã e a tarde do dia seguinte passou rápido demais na opinião de Harry. Ele estava tenso com a possibilidade de ter de olhar para a cara de Malfoy pelos próximos sábados.

Ele tinha procurado, não tinha? Bem, os Deuses resolveram pregar uma peça e fazer a sua vontade.

Estava sentado na sala comunal, olhando a lareira, quando Hermione sentou-se no braço da poltrona onde estava.

-- Preocupado, Harry? - ela perguntou, alisando uma mecha de cabelo de Harry.

-- Um pouco.

-- Você não vai matá-lo, você sabe. Talvez seja bom. - ela escorregou do braço da poltrona para o chão e se ajoelhou na frente de Harry, os braços cruzados no colo do rapaz. - Talvez vocês se vejam de um modo diferente. Mais como pessoas e menos como inimigos. Menos pelo que acreditam e mais pelo que são.

Harry não respondeu.

-- Vamos. - ela acariciou a mão do grifinório. - Não vai ser tão ruim. E vocês não poderão se agredir fisicamente.

-- Mas poderemos verbalmente.

-- Harry. - Hermione encarou os olhos verdes. No fim, ela se mostrava muito mais compreensiva aos sentimentos mais complexos de Harry do que Rony, que só xingara e reclamara – que era um conforto, era verdade.

-- Fala.

-- O que te preocupa de verdade?

Pensando bem, era uma droga que ela conseguisse lê-lo tão bem.

-- Talvez eu não queira ver Malfoy de outra forma, Mione.

-- Por que você teme que acabe de afeiçoando a ele e depois tenha que encarara realidade: ele não vai deixar de acreditar no que acredita nem de ter a família e as alianças que tem, mesmo que seja boa pessoa? - perguntou Hermione, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

-- Eu acho que isso resume muito bem a coisa toda. - Harry riu.

Hermione se inclinou e plantou um beijo na testa do amigo.

-- Talvez seja isso mesmo. Talvez a intenção de Dumbledore seja que você possa mostrar a Draco que eles tá cometendo um erro. Já pensou nisso?

Harry não respondeu novamente. Voltou a encarar a lareira em silêncio.

Draco foi jogado contra a cama por Pansy. Certo, ele estava irritado, tenso e muito, mas muito puto. Logo, nada melhor do que sexo para relaxar.

A garota abriu a camisa de Draco sem muito cuidado e traçou uma linha de beijos pelo tórax de Draco. O garoto observou sem muito entusiasmo. Pansy desceu mais, a língua traçando o cós da calça de Draco, os dedos acariciando o peito de Draco, brincando com a sensibilidade de sua pele pálida... E desceu mais, abrindo os botões, despindo Draco com avidez. E pouco tempo, ela tinha aboca dela se movimentando contra o membro de Draco. Era bom, mas...

...Aquilo não estava funcionando como deveria.

Draco resolveu terminar logo com as preliminares e acabar com aquilo, tomar banho e ir para sua maldita detenção.

Logo ele estava por cima de Pansy, movendo-se contra ela sem realmente muita consideração. Não que Pansy parecesse não estar gostando. Muito pelo contrário, ela gemia obscenidades entre cada arfada de ar. Ele gemeu quando atingiu o orgasmo, mas continuou se movendo, esperando por Pansy.

Minutos depois ele estava sentando-se na cama, enrolando-se num lençol e indo para o chuveiro. Pansy cochilava na cama.

Rapidamente tomou seu banho, penteou cuidadosamente os cabelos, deixando-o milimetricamente bagunçado, vestiu sua "roupa de quando estou puto e quero parecer puto" - que consistia em um jeans escuro um pouco justo, um coturno de couro de dragão, uma camiseta preta escrita "FUCK YOU, STUPID MUGGLE" em letras garrafais e saiu. Pansy ainda cochilava.

Uma das vantagens de ser monitor na Sonserina é ter um quarto só para si. Uma outra vantagem de ser um _Malfoy_ monitor na Sonserina é que esse quarto seria duas vezes maior que o padrão e com banheiro. Draco realmente amava sua vida.

Pelo menos até a maldita detenção.

Saiu das masmorras e subiu as escadas, indo para a sala onde Mondschein davas as aulas de Adivinhação. Ficava no 3º andar do colégio, enquanto a Torre ainda era ocupada pela pseudo-coordenadora de Adivinhação Trelawney.

Abriu a porta e olhou. Certo, ninguém ainda. Sentou-se numa das mesas com duas cadeiras e ficou esperando, observando as unhas perfeitamente lixadas enquanto esperava.

Tempos depois Potter apareceu. O garoto brecou na porta vendo apenas Malfoy ali. Draco viu a indecisão dele e revirou os olhos.

-- Eu não vou te azarar, ainda que você mereça.

-- Onde está Mondschein e Lupin? - perguntou Harry, ressabiado.

Draco deu de ombros.

-- Eu que sei?

Harry entrou e se sentou numa mesinha afastada de Draco. Ficou fitando a porta, a ansiedade estampada no rosto. Nove horas veio e foi, e já eram quase nove e meia quando Harry falou novamente.

-- Eles estão muito atrasados.

Draco levantou a cabeça. Estava distraído brincando de jogo da velha mágico.

-- Verdade.

-- Será que esqueceram?

-- Não me surpreenderia, aqueles dois não são os dois mais responsáveis. Eu podia tê-lo matado e levado sua cabeça para o Lorde das Trevas nesse meio tempo.

Harry riu.

-- Não acho que você conseguiria, Malfoy.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-- Quer testar?

Harry ficou sério. Hora de mudar um pouco o curso da conversa.

-- Como você sairia daqui com minha cabeça? Aparatando?

Draco revirou os olhos.

-- Não se pode aparatar dentro de Hogwarts, Potter.

Harry olhou assustado.

-- Você leu Hogwarts – Uma História?

-- Óbvio que sim. E mesmo que eu não tivesse lido, Potter, eu acho que você se lembra que eu já planejei e executei uma invasão a esse castelo. Logo eu sei como entrar ou sair.

Harry pensou.

-- Tem razão.

Draco ia assentir quando Mondschein, ladeada por Lupin, entrou. Ambos sorriam.

-- Vocês estão atrasados. - resmungou Draco. - Eu não fico aqui mais um minuto do que o estabelecido, independente do atraso de vocês.

-- Não estamos atrasados. Estávamos na sala ao lado monitorando vocês. - Lupin sorriu. - E vocês mostraram ser absolutamente possível conviverem sem se matarem.

Harry olhava para os professores.

-- Estávamos sendo testados?

-- Sim. Queríamos saber se vocês podiam manter as varinhas ou se teríamos mesmo que retirá-las. Aparentemente, vocês podem mantê-las. Garotos – disse Mondschein – vocês ainda tem uma hora de detenção. Eu e Lupin vamos dar um voto de confiança e vamos parar o monitoramento parcialmente.. Existem feitiços nessa sala que detectam qualquer tipo de hostilidade. Esses feitiços nos avisarão. Então, rapazes, deixe-nos orgulhosos e conversem.

Lupin acenou e os dois saíram da sala.

Draco apontou para a porta com o polegar.

-- Eles são doidos?

Harry fez uma cara de "não tenho idéia".

O silêncio continuou por mais alguns segundos. Aquilo era desconfortável.

-- Erm... Malfoy?

Draco apenas olhou para Harry.

-- Hm, qual seu time de quadribol favorito?

Draco franziu o cenho, primeiro confuso, depois surpreso e depois explodiu em risos.

-- Puxa, Potter! - ele respirou, ainda rindo. - é esse tipo de aproximação que você usa quando vai faturar uma garota? "Que time você torce?" - Draco riu mais ainda. - Não me surpreende que você seja um virgenzinho encalhado e...

-- Cala boca, Malfoy! Você não é uma garota e eu só tentei-

-- Não em mande calar a boca, Potter. - respondeu Draco com agressividade.

-- Cala. A. BOCA! - disse Potter, se levantando.

Ok, a quinze minutos atrás eles estavam se tolerando, agora estavam as vias de se espancarem. Ótimo.

-- Vem calar, seu grifinoriozinho de merda.

E Harry foi.

No segundo seguinte, Harry estava empurrando Draco com toda a força. O garoto bateu numa cadeira e caiu por cima dela, Harry por cima dele, tentando a todo custo socá-lo, Draco agarrou a frente das vestes de Harry e girou, fazendo-os rolar para debaixo da mesa, num embolado de pernas, braços e palavrões.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

O alarme de atividade hostil soou na sala ao lado, onde Mondschein e Lupin tomavam chá. O professor de DCAT se levantou rapidamente, mas Mondschein continuou sentada.

-- Mondschein? - ela não se moveu. Seus olhos estavam fixos na parede, brilhando daquela maneira metálica. Lupin se abaixou no nível dos olhos delas. - Myahil?

Myahil Mondschein soltou o ar depois de uns três segundos e ficou com um ar confuso. Lupin deu a ela uma xícara de chá.

-- Você está bem?

-- Sim... Aham. - ela bebericou o chá. - Sente-se.

-- Myahil, eles estão...

-- Se espancando, eu sei. Mas não por muito tempo...

-- Mondschein, por favor...

-- Remus. - ela encarou o homem. - Confie em mim. Tem coisas que o destino quer e que apenas ele pode se encarregar de fazer.

Remus olhou mais uma vez para a porta. E se sentou.

Rezava para que ela estivesse certa.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Draco usou toda a sua força para girar e ficar por cima de Harry. Hora da vingança.

-- Ah, que foi Potter, ficou putinho porque eu disse a verdade? Porque você é um virgenzinho escroto e... ARGH!

Harry puxou a mesa para cima de Draco e ela caiu em cima da cabeça do rapaz. Draco levantou as mãos para aparar o impacto e nesse instante, Harry aproveitou e ficou por cima. Empurrou a mesa para longe, que caiu um com estrépido.

-- Quem é o virgenzinho escroto agora, hein, Malfoy? - disse Harry por cima, segurando os braços de Draco acima da cabeça.

Draco riu com escárnio.

-- Você pode me bater até me deixar inconsciente mas isso não muda o fato de que você _é_ um encalhado! Vem cá, Potter, me diz, você já comeu alguém? Ou – Draco sorriu. - será que você prefere ser fodido?

Draco nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse corar tanto e tão rápido, mas aparentemente Harry Potter podia. E se tinha uma coisa que Draco amava, era deixar as pessoas sem graças. Bônus se fosse o grande Potty a ficar vermelho.

E Draco fazia qualquer coisa mesmo para deixar Potter deslocado. Mesmo que fosse preciso dar em cima dele. O que não era um problema tão enorme. Draco já tinha dormido com Blaise vezes suficientes para saber que para ele, homem ou mulher, era tudo a mesmíssima coisa. Só importava a beleza e a personalidade.

Draco deu um sorriso felino e se aproveitou da posição de Harry. Assim ele esfregou despudoradamente o quadril contra o grifinório sentado em cima de si. Harry arregalou os olhos quando... Quando _sentiu_ Draco contra si.

Draco umedeceu os lábio. Harry ficou sem reação. Ele sabia que devia socar Draco ou sair de cima dele, mas não conseguiu fazer nem um nem outro. O choque acabou fazendo afrouxar o aperto nas mãos de Draco e o sonserino aproveitou para passar a mão pelo tórax do grifinório, sem interromper os movimentos. Harry encarou os olhos cinzas, num misto de pânico e confusão.

Era muito bom ser jovem, pensou Draco, porque mesmo tendo acabado de transar com Pansy, ele já se sentia pronto pra outra. Não se surpreendeu ao sentir sua excitação aumentar com o atrito contra o quadril de Harry. Mas se surpreendeu ao ver que Potter tinha um corpo muito bem feito. Tirando a expressão de paspalho na cara, ele até que não era de se jogar fora.

E, na verdade, Malfoy estava pensando seriamente em humilhar Potter. Como o Garoto de Ouro se sentiria se o sonserino tirasse a roupa dele e o fodesse ali mesmo?

Draco puxou Harry pela nuca para morder o pescoço de Harry. Mas o movimento despertou Harry do choque e ele se afastou com violência, ainda encarando Draco cheio de pavor.

-- Seu...

-- Fugindo? Onde está a famosa coragem dos grifinórios?

-- Você é nojento.

Draco riu e se levantou.

Harry irrompeu pela porta a toda velocidade.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Harry correu por mais algum tempo, até que começou a se sentir meio estúpido e parou. Certo. Ele tinha fugido de maneira patética. Parecia um virgenzinho mesmo. Ridículo.

Mas a idéia de Draco Malfoy se _esfregando_ nele era tão absolutamente repulsiva que Harry sentiu uma vontade imensa de vomitar.

O problema ali não era Malfoy ser homem. Era _ser_ o Malfoy.

Lentamente ele começou a arrastar os pés em direção a Torre. Estava cansado e queria tomar um banho excepcionalmente longo e dormir.

Estava a alguns passos de fazer a curva no corredor, quando passos apressados o alcançaram seguida de uma voz familiar.

-- Harry!

Harry se virou. Lupin parou a alguns metros dele.

-- O que houve?

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-- Me desculpe, eu sei que ainda faltava algum tempo, mas...

Lupin fez um aceno com a mão, descartando as desculpas. Ele se aproximou de Harry.

-- Isso é irrelevante. Quero saber o que aconteceu. Você parecia transtornado! Eu não consegui acompanhar seu passo e eu não estou tão velho assim a ponto de não conseguir acompanhar um jovem adulto. - as últimas palavras saíram num pomposo ar orgulho. Não havia ironia ali ou qualquer outra entonação pejorativa.

Lupin sorriu abertamente e o grifinório deu um meio sorriso em resposta.

-- Não quer falar? - perguntou novamente o professor de DCAT.

Harry se pôs a andar de novo, Lupin a seu lado.

-- Remus... – Harry ainda sentia uma pontinha de vergonha por chamá-lo assim, e nunca o fazia em público, mesmo que Lupin insistisse que era hora de abandonar tais formalidades. - Bem, erm... Malfoy pegou num ponto fraco meu.

Harry corou. Lupin pescou no ar.

-- Ah, entendo. Isso não devia incomodá-lo mais, devia? - Lupin lançou um olhar enviesado ao adolescente.

-- Não, não devia. - Harry admitiu. - Na verdade, não incomoda. Não é por aí.

-- Então...?

-- Ele teria se divertido comigo ali mesmo. - o "divertido" saíra tão estrangulado que Lupin levou dois segundos para assimilar.

-- Como assim?

-- Malfoy parecia disposto a me comer ali mesmo, se isso me fizesse passar o resto do ano morto de vergonha e humilhado. - Harry olhava fixamente para frente, incapaz de encarar o lobisomem.

-- Ah.

Um silêncio incomodo se instalou entre os dois. Depois de um tempo Remus quebrou com "a" pergunta.

-- E você?

Harry estancou o passo. Depois tentou parecer inocentemente confuso.

-- E eu o quê?

Lupin ergueu uma sobrancelha. Harry se deu por vencido.

-- É Malfoy, por Merlim, _não_. E eu não quero pensar nisso.

-- Mas você eventualmente terá de pensar nisso. Ou – Lupin fez um ar de quem estava pensando em como por em palavras o que estava pensando. - pelo menos nas linhas gerais do assunto.

Harry não replicou.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Hello, people! Nossa eu tô tããoo feliz! Reviews! Yay! Thx!

O que estão achando? Bem, bem, o loirinho resolveu que sua meta número um de vida agora é deixar Harry louco de vergonha! XD Quanto mais vermelho Harry ficar, mais satisfeito Draco fica.

Sobre a conversa de Lupin e Harry: ficou um pouco confusa, né? Mas é só pensar um pouco que faz sentido.

Harry é bad boy, mas Dray sabe como ser pior ainda.

E sim, Draco é bi, caso isso não tenha ficado muito claro. XD

E, como vocês podem deduzir, a ação começa agora! Yaaahoooo!

Btw, a Ana "Mommy" está com problemas de ordem pessoal e não estará betando por enquanto. Então eu escravizei, digo, pedi muito encarecidamente a Hakai que betasse para mim. Qualquer erro, pau nela! XD

_THX ESPECIAIS:_

**Aniannka** - menina, se tem algo que o Dray NÃO é, é ser uma mocinha indefesa, o Draquette nunca deixa por menos e o Harry tb não presta muito... Você vai ver só se o Dray num vai dar o troco ohohoh

**Morgaine M** - aaah, o acordo terá importância sim, mas eu devo dizer que o Harry não vai precisar obrigar o Draco magicamente a fazer nadinha do que ele quer ºassovia inocentementeº

**Karla Malfoy** - tenha medo, tenha muito medo. XD E, bem, HPDM até o fim... ºsuspenseº Eu adoro maltratá-los, é tão bom!

**mira-chan** - hausaih e os dois juntos é um combo pra lá de perfeito!

**Julia Cohn** – obrigada!

**Scheila Malfoy Potter** - como eu queria ficar numa detenção dessas, não é mesmo? Deuses... Sorte da Mond e do Lupin que ficam observando os dois...

**Caty xD** - somos duas pervertidas então, darlin'! BE PERV RULEZ XD E é lógico que haverá perversões! Ohohohoihohoh

**Lunnafe** - ºpongaº Que bom que você gostou ºaperta até pocarº Harry badboy dá vontade de comer de colher, não dá?

**Miyu Amamyia** – Ahsuasha, você vai se dar bem com a HnT, ela é VICIADA em Laruku. Eu... Gosto. Já gostei mais, admito.

**Dany Ceres – **Danyyy ºaperta até pocarº Siiim, é da _sua _fic! Que bom que você gostou! Eu fiquei com medo de você detestar T.T

**Kalyl Clyve** – Quatro da matina? Tendo de trabalhar? Menino, você vai morrer! Vai dormir! Não fica bebendo essas coisas que o Harry faz não, que perigo! O antídoto tá no próximo capítulo ;D ºnossa, eu sou mesmo muito vendedora do próprio peixe! XDº

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, mesmo não deixando reviews (mas se vocês deixarem eu fico mais feliz, escrevo mais e publico mais rápido ºolha a chantaaaaagemº)

Eu vou passar a responder as reviews por reply, que vocês acham? Dêem a opinião de vocês (é que aqui tá ficando meio grande)

Kissu a todos!

_**Alis R. Clow**_

**Notas da Beta substituta**

An...eu posso escrever baboseiras aqui tb? XD Sei lá... Acho q posso, não? O.o

Beta substituta tb tem direitos! Ò.ó

Então... eu devo me apresentar? o.o Bem acho q não precisa... E... Também não tô com vontade XDD Hum..sem muito o q dizer... espero n ter deixado nada passar ºrevisou o texto 3 vezes°

É isso,continuem lendo o.o/

O negócio vai ficar bom pra frente XD

Jaa matta minna

_**Hakai No Tenshi**_


	4. Trigger

– Versão Completa

**Autora: ** Alis R. Clow (a.k.a A Louca-que-escreveu-isso-aqui)

**Beta: ** Ana Potter (a.k.a -my- Mommy)

**Beta Substituta:** Hakai No Tenshi (a.k.a Personal Slave)

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, cês sabem disso. Todos os chars são da loira rica. A história, essa é minha.

**Warning: **Slash, yaoi, angst, linguagem pesada, violência e outros warnings que podem surgir mais tarde de acordo com minha mente psicótica. _CENAS EXPLÍCITAS DE SLASH!_ Leia-se dois homens se pegando loucamente. Estão avisados. Não diga que eu não avisei e que agora você está traumatizado(a). Humph. Malfeito feito!

**Nota 2:** Se passa no sétimo ano, e Siri está morto, maaaas Dumbie Dumbledore não e Snape não fez maldito Voto nenhum. Fora isso, o resto pode simplesmente fugir do livro.

_/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/_

**Capítulo 4 – Trigger  
**

No dia seguinte, as coisas tinham melhorado, pelo menos na cabeça de Harry. Ele não tinha aquela incomoda sensação de ter sido molestado por Malfoy, e, na verdade, ele não tinha visto o garoto. Esse era o bom dos domingos: nem todo mundo tomava café no mesmo horário e Harry fora cedo o suficiente para não cruzar com Malfoy.

Obviamente o destino é algo cruel e decide que as pessoas não devem manter as esperanças acesas por muito tempo.

Durante à tarde Harry decidira visitar Hagrid. Fazia um tempo que não via o guarda-caça e, como não tinha mesmo nada para fazer, pelo menos não com Rony e Hermione se agarrando sistematicamente, gastar uns minutinhos com o meio-gigante seria agradável...

Ou não.

Harry estava a meio caminho da cabana. Sentiu ao leve aroma de madeira que a floresta emanava e, apesar do friozinho que fazia naquela manhã, era agradável ter a brisa lambendo suas faces e seus cabelos. O lago estava liso, exceto por pequenas ondinhas formadas pelo vento. O sol brilhava fraco por entre nuvens densas, porém brancas, aquecendo de maneira quase carinhosa aqueles que se punham embaixo de seus feixes amarelos.

Não era o cenário perfeito para encontrar Malfoy? Certamente que não.

O loiro estava indo na direção de Harry, num curso que dava a entender que ele tinha primeiramente contornado a margem do lago. A princípio o sonserino não viu o moreno, ainda que este já tivesse avistado de longe os cabelos loiros. Harry pensou em fugir, correr para a cabana, para orla da floresta ou mesmo para o castelo. Mas antes que ele conseguisse formular coerentemente esses pensamentos, o sonserino o viu.

Mesmo muito tempo depois daquilo tudo, seria o sorriso de Draco que Harry sempre teria gravado em sua mente quando pensasse nele. O sorriso e os olhos.

Draco sorriu de maneira nada agradável à visão do rival. Seu passo se alterou, primeiro reduzindo, depois acelerando. Harry enfiou a mão dentro das vestes, preparado para azarar o sonserino. Nada de socos e chutes dessa vez, amigo. Dessa vez encerraria a brincadeira bem antes.

Draco parou a cerca de dez metros do grifinório. Continuava com aquele sorriso.

-- Ora, ora, Potter. Que coincidência vê-lo aqui. Eu estava justamente pensando em você. - o sorriso mostrou mais dentes e Harry estremeceu. Era o frio, sem dúvida. - Me perguntava se não veria meu amado colega de detenção. Afinal – ele fez uma pausa calculada, para dar drama. - Depois de ontem, eu não poderia apenas virar as costas e não dizer nada. Seria rude da minha parte.

Harry continuou com a mão dentro das vestes, doido para azarar Malfoy.

-- Talvez você não saiba, mas um homem tem de entrar em contato com uma dama depois de um _encontro._ Você sabia disso, Potter?

-- Vá se foder, Malfoy. - Harry rosnou por entre os dentes cerrados, alto o suficiente para o sonserino ouvir.

Draco se aproximou.

-- Foi tão ruim assim, Potter? - Draco pôs uma mão no peito, fingindo estar tocado. - E eu tentei meu melhor. Não foi bom para você?

Harry tirou a varinha das vestes e apontou.

-- Vaza, Malfoy. Não estou com ânimo para suas gracinhas hoje.

Tudo aconteceu num átimo: Malfoy pegou impulso e correu, Harry lançou um feitiço de pernas presas para deter o avanço do sonserino. Draco por sua vez se desviou com uma finta para a esquerda, o feitiço passando por cima de seu ombro. Harry não acreditou que tinha errado. E então Malfoy estava em cima dele.

-- Ah, a jovem donzela está de mal humor. Que pena. - Draco puxou Harry pela gola da camisa, a outra mão segurando o punho direito de Harry que ainda segurava a varinha. Não estava machucando ainda, mas havia força ali suficiente para impedir que Harry mexesse o braço.

-- Solta! - Harry tentou abrir algum espaço, mas as mãos de Draco voaram da gola para a nuca de Harry mantendo-o preso.

-- Não. - os lábios de Malfoy roçaram os de Harry e o garoto ficou com a respiração presa. Não ali, não ali no meio da porra do gramado, por Merlim!

-- Que foi, Potter? Nervoso? Não se preocupe, prometo ser gentil com-

-- SAI, PORRA! - Harry reuniu força suficiente para empurrar Draco com a mão livre, dando um violento impulso para trás. Draco ainda segurava seu pulso com toda a força e quando Harry empurrou, Draco aumento a pressão e torceu e apertou algum ponto em seu pulso ligeiramente. Harry deu um pequeno grito de dor, a varinha escorregando dos dedos sem sensibilidade. Havia uma boa probabilidade de ter de ver Pomfrey.

Draco se afastou, agora com a própria varinha nas mãos.

-- Te vejo mais tarde. - ele piscou e saiu rindo.

Harry viu, mais ao longe, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini rindo da cena. Venham ao Teatro dos Horrores. Atração de Hoje: Harry Potter – O Menino Otário.

Filho da puta, ele ia pagar por aquilo, Harry jurou que ia.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

O domingo veio e foi. Harry ficou o resto do dia taciturno. Seu pulso estava um pouco inchado, mas tirando esse detalhe não havia nada de errado. A visita a Hagrid acabara sendo consideravelmente mais curta do que o pretendido, mas Hagrid pareceu não notar nada de errado nem desconfiar quando meia hora depois de entrar, Harry saiu, dizendo "tenho trabalhos a terminar".

Hermione notara algo, mas algo no olhar de Harry a segurou de ir lá e saber o que era. De qualquer forma ela parecia mais interessada em curtir o restinho de dia livre com Rony do que dar atenção ao amigo. Harry já estava começando a se sentir mal com aquilo, mas era melhor manter aquele sentimento preso dentro do peito.

Pelo menos a raiva mantinha esses sentimentos – ciúmes, solidão, medo – sob controle. Pelo menos a fúria era tão forte que abafava os gritos e gemidos de seus próprios sentimentos desconexos.

Harry foi dormir com a promessa de uma semana péssima. E a promessa se mostrou verdadeira.

As coisas estavam indo bem. Tivera uma boa segunda, treinara feitiços, estudara poções e passara a noite jogando xadrez bruxo com Rony enquanto Hermione corrigia a lição de Runas Antigas.

Foi um dia tão normal que Harry quase esqueceu de Draco. Quase. O sonserino não tivera a chance de encurralar Harry, mas toda vez que se cruzavam o loiro dava-lhe aquele desagradável sorriso.

Na terça a grifinória e a sonserina compartilhavam as aulas de DCAT Avançada. Harry poderia ter ficado preocupado se não fosse Lupin a ministrar as aulas e de Harry ter ficado colado em Rony e Hermione. O sonserino sequer pareceu notar Harry. Aparentemente, ou ele tinha desistido ou tinha decidido deixar para o próximo sábado. Bem, ele que esperasse, porque Harry estaria preparado.

Quarta-feira Rony e Hermione tinham reunião dos monitores. Harry relaxou. Afinal, Malfoy também era monitor. Ele também estaria preso na reunião. Era só se manter alerta e pronto.

Harry saiu sozinho do salão comunal da Grifinória, disposto a passar uma longa e entediante tarde na biblioteca pesquisando os 56 tipo de uso na pele de salamandra albina para a aula de Poções na sexta.

Estava no meio do caminho quando um par de mãos o agarrou pela cintura. Harry girou, tentando alcançar a varinha, mas as mãos foram mais rápidas. Harry caiu dentro de uma sala de aula vazia, estatelado no chão. Instintivamente procurou a varinha, mas não a encontrou.

Aí Harry olhou para seu agressor. Seu estômago afundou.

Draco estava parado na sua frente, com duas varinhas nas mãos: a própria e a de Harry.

Merda.

O sonserino sorriu.

-- Olá, Potter. Como tem passado? Fiquei decepcionado esses dias, mal tivemos tempo para nos vermos... - Draco riu com desprezo. - Achou que eu estava na reunião?

Harry não respondeu. Estava alerta a qualquer movimento de Draco.

-- Bem, eu estava. Mas aleguei estar me sentindo mal e Pansy ficou lá para mim. Brilhante, não é mesmo?

Harry continuou calado. Fique alerta, sua mente dizia, fique alerta pelo amor de Merlim.

Draco se acocorou, e se manteve olhando para Harry.

-- Nós podemos fazer isso do modo fácil, Potter, ou do modo difícil. Você pode me liberar da porra do acordo e eu me comprometo a não te... Incomodar mais. Ou – Draco sorriu maldosamente. - eu vou bem mais do que incomodar você.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de ódio que o consumiu rapidamente, como fogo num rastro de combustível. Toda aquela armação, toda aquela coisa era só para Harry liberá-lo do feitiço?

Harry arreganhou os dentes para Draco, algo que parecia muito mais um rosnado do que um sorriso.

-- Espera sentado, Malfoy.

Draco ficou sério.

-- Vai pagar para ver, Potter?

Harry riu e não respondeu, enfurecendo Draco.

O sonserino pegou a própria varinha e apontou para Harry. O grifinório tencionou todos os músculos, preparando-os para uma reação rápida. Ele só teria uma chance. Uma só. E se falhasse, adeus orgulho, adeus.

Rápido como um raio, ele mergulhou para frente, agarrou as pernas de Draco e puxou. O sonserino e desequilibrou, bateu com a cabeça na porta atrás de si e caiu no chão. Harry se jogou por cima dele, buscando recuperar sua varinha. Mesmo atordoado, Draco não soltou a varinha e os dois ficaram numa briga rápida. Harry socou o nariz de Malfoy que deu um estalo enjoativo quando se quebrou. O loiro berrou de dor, o sangue escorrendo no mesmo instante. Harry puxou com mais força a sua varinha e a recuperou.

Os dois se encararam por vários segundos; Harry sentado a palmos de distância de Draco, ensangüentado, segurando o nariz com uma mão e a varinha com a outra. Olhavam-se com inegável ódio...

-- Filho-da-puta. - a coisa saiu meio com um som estranho anasalado. Draco gemeu, falar mexia os músculos da face e doía. - Seu grande filho-de-uma-cadela, meu _nariz!_

Harry ofegava. Nem ele tinha consciência disso, mas a adrenalina corria solta por seu corpo, deixando-o entorpecido, bêbado. Inconseqüente.

Harry se levantou, a varinha apontada para Draco o tempo todo. Na dor, ele sabia que os reflexos de Draco estariam mais lentos. Ele tinha todas as vantagens na mão.

Ele podia dar o troco.

-- Expelliarmus. - a varinha de Draco voou de sua mão antes que ele pudesse fazer o que quer que fosse para se defender. Os olhos se arregalaram de susto.

-- É chato estar na desvantagem, não é, Malfoy? - Harry foi até onde a varinha de Draco tinha caído e a colocou sobre a mesa mais afastada da mesa. Em todo o processo, Draco estava sob sua mira.

Draco não respondeu. Estava entre "com dor demais para falar" e "com medo demais para falar" cujo efeito final era... Não falar.

Harry se aproximou. Sua mente estava meio enevoada e o único pensamento coerente a qual podia se apegar era: fazer o bastardo pagar.

Ele pegou com violência o braço de Malfoy e o puxou; com a outra mão, segurou o pescoço de Draco, apertando de leve, fazendo o rapaz sentir o ar ficar mais limitado.

-- É ruim ser a presa, não é mesmo?

Harry sorriu. Um sorriso sádico, cheio de dentes e nenhuma boa intenção.

Draco se arrepiou. Uma pontinha de pavor disse a ele que estava muito, mas muito ferrado.

Harry encostou a boca no ouvido de Draco e murmurou.

-- Você não queria tanto me... - ele deu uma risada curta, seca – _me ter_? Então, aproveite.

Harry segurou a nuca de Draco, juntando os cabelos platinados, puxando-os para trás, obrigando Draco a expor a garganta. Ele ofegou de dor.

-- Sai, Potter, fo- Ai! - Draco se encolheu quando Harry mordeu seu pescoço, sugando a delicada pele sem nenhuma delicadeza. Quando Harry se afastou, ainda segurando Draco pelos cabelos, riu.

-- Agora você tem uma bela marca no pescoço. E... - ele murmurou um feitiço. A marca brilhou por um momento e depois ficou ali, ganhando um tom arroxeado. - Agora você não poderá removê-la por... Uma semana.

Draco olhou Harry com descrença. Aquilo estava _mesmo_ acontecendo ou ele estava tendo um pesadelo particularmente esquisito?

Harry murmurou mais um feitiço e Draco sentiu que o sangue em seu rosto tinha sumido.

-- O que você... - a voz de Draco se perdeu. - HEY!

Harry segurou Draco pela cintura e o virou violentamente de costas. Draco resistiu, mas Harry pôs a mão no rosto do garoto e pressionou o nariz quebrado de Draco. Ele berrou.

Harry sorriu maliciosamente, mas Draco não podia ver. Ele foi obrigado a sustentar o peso nos joelhos e nas mãos, numa humilhante pose de quatro. Harry puxou mais o cabelo de Draco e se inclinou por cima dele. Baixinho, ele sussurrou:

-- O que seus amiguinhos de Casa diriam se vissem o grande Malfoy assim? De quatro para Harry Potter, huh? Hein, Malfoy? RESPONDE!

Harry puxou o cabelo de Draco com mais violência e cravou os dentes no ombro do sonserino. Draco cerrou os dentes, mas não conseguiu contar um gemido.

-- Tá gostando, seu puto? Eu acho que está.

Harry beijou o pescoço de Draco, a nuca, uma mão ainda firmemente segura nos cabelos loiros enquanto a outra deslizava pelo tórax de Malfoy. Rapidamente ele levantou a camisa do sonserino até em cima. Ele gemeu baixinho no ouvido de Draco, fazendo-o se tremer. Ele mordiscou a orelha do loiro. Na verdade, não apenas mordiscando, mas ele a estava lambendo, traçando o desenho da orelha com a ponta da língua, arfando de maneira sensual no ouvido de Draco. Ele _sabia _exatamente o que fazer e estava fazendo bem.

Ele se afastou, fazendo Draco gemer de frustração e antecipação.

Ele traçou toda a coluna de Draco com a língua.

Draco esperava algumas coisas: ser espancado ou coisa pior. Mas o súbito contato da língua morna de Harry na sua pele o pegou totalmente desprevenido. Aquilo era...

... Bom. Muito bom.

Ele deixou o ar escapar bem devagar, tentando manter o controle.

Harry usou a ponta dos dedos para traçar o tórax de Draco, tão leve que fazia a pele se arrepiar instantaneamente. Ele círculos os mamilos de Draco, fazendo-o soltar um som estrangulado. Seus dedos foram descendo, contornando os músculos do abdômen, descendo mais e mais.

Seus dedos finalmente alcançaram o cós da calça de Draco. O sonserino prendeu o ar, sentindo medo. Ele não ia... Ia?

Harry desabotoou o jeans. Seus dedos encontraram o fecho do zíper e ele puxou para baixo...

-- Potter, não, pare, por Merlim, não... - Draco estava tonto. Rápido demias, esquisito demais.

-- Por que eu pararia? _Você_ pararia se estivesse no meu lugar? - Ele projetou o quadril para frente, Draco perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para frente, o rosto colado no chão. Harry segurou o pulso dele firmemente contra o piso.

Draco não respondeu. Não podia.

Harry empurrou a lateral do corpo de Draco para a direita, fazendo-o tombar. Ele se acomodou em cima do sonserino, colocando as penas entre as do loiro, a mão por debaixo da cintura de Draco. Ele lambeu o mamilo de Draco, fez o contorno da auréola rosada com a língua e lentamente sugou-o. Draco virou o rosto, consciente demais de que estava ficando inegavelmente excitado.

Se era aquilo que Harry queria... Ele estava conseguindo.

Ele parou e encarou o sonserino.

E Harry se aproximou de novo, torturando, voltando a explorar o pescoço, lambendo Draco da ponta da orelha a base do pescoço, puxando a camisa de Draco para o lado, mordendo seu ombro.

Draco tentou se apoiar nos cotovelos, mas Harry o empurrou de volta para o chão. O loiro envolveu o pescoço de Harry com o braço e o puxou junto.

Os lábios de Harry se aproximaram, ligeiramente entre abertos. Draco podia sentir o hálito quente dele contra seu rosto, os olhos verdes brilhantes de desejo...

Que fosse para o inferno todo o resto!

-- Você quer mesmo fazer isso? - ele murmurou. Sua voz estava trêmula, em grande parte pela dor. - Então vamos fazer direito.

Draco simplesmente não pôde suportar mais a tortura; esquecendo-se da dor, puxou Harry pela nuca com toda a força e colou a boca na dele.

Harry tentou se afastar em vão. A língua de Draco tentava abrir caminho por entre os lábios cerrados. Harry não resistiu. Os dois brigaram por um tempo, as línguas se explorando, uma tentando dominar a outra, aprofundando tanto o beijo que os dois acharam que iam sufocar. Não havia carinho, mas uma ânsia por aplacar aos próprios desejos e a fúria que os consumiam. O beijo foi duro, rápido, violento. Draco mordeu o lábio de Harry e tomou de novo a boca do grifinório, que apenas permitiu, as mãos explorando toda a extensão do tórax de Draco, massageando os mamilos do loiro, passeando tentadoramente pelo cós da calça...

Estavam no limite.

Draco acabou ganhando a disputa, aprofundando mais o beijo, explorando as costas de Harry com a outra mão. Ele gemia, em parte de dor em parte de prazer.

Harry se afastou um pouco, buscando ar. Draco começou a explorar com a língua o peito de Harry sem cerimônias.

O grifinório puxou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço para amenizar a dor de Draco. O sonserino não agradeceu com palavras, mas sugou o mamilo de Harry com mais vigor, fazendo o moreno xingar e estremecer.

-- Oh, Merlim, _sim... - _Harry gemeu, quando a mão de Draco alisou a ereção por cima da calça de Harry.

Draco chupou a lateral do corpo de Harry, deixando uma marca tão visível quanto a do próprio pescoço seria no dia seguinte. Harry já colecionava uma dessas no pescoço e Draco também tinha seu acervo espalhado pelo corpo.

Harry arqueou a coluna quando ele sentiu o hálito quente de Draco no seu abdomem e descendo. Ele estava morrendo, Deuses, aquilo era prazeroso demais para um ser humano agüentar.

Harry agarrou os cabelos de Draco, sem saber bem se queria que ele descesse ou se parasse com aquilo.

Draco subiu novamente, tomando os lábios de Harry com mais luxúria do que antes, se é que era possível.

Harry se esfregou em Draco, precisando mais daquilo do que precisava de ar. Draco não se fez de tolo e se moveu também, um investindo contra o outro com força, as ereções se tocando, um sentindo o quanto o outro estava excitado e, por Merlim, os dois estavam a ponto de explodirem.

Aquilo era enlouquecedor.

Não demorou muito para os dois atingirem o orgasmo.

Harry gemeu baixinho e suspirou. Draco jogou a cabeça para trás ofegante. Os dois ainda se seguravam, mãos na cintura e ombros, incapazes de se moverem.

Lentamente, as respirações se regularizaram. Harry ainda estava por cima de Draco, que estava meio sentado meio deitado, recostado contra a porta. A camisa de Draco estava aberta, expondo o peito nu e liso. A de Harry estava jogada num canto, embolada.

Lentamente eles se soltaram.

Harry pegou a varinha e se levantou. Ajeitou os cabelos. Devagar, Draco abotoou a camisa e foi até a sua varinha.

Os dois se cruzaram no meio da sala, mas não disseram uma palavra. O que poderia ser dito, afinal?

Aquilo era um jogo. Dois se empenhando em machucar e ferir. Sempre fora assim e não era diferente agora. A intenção ainda era machucar. Mas agora a coisa evoluíra para um ponto onde a humilhação, o prazer e a loucura eram as personagens principais. Não se tratava mais de apenas desmoralizar, ofender e ferir fisicamente. Tinha a ver com dominar, humilhar... Tinha a ver com dor.

Os dois precisavam disso.

Precisavam de muito mais.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Yo, minna! Como estão? Mais um capítulo! Que já foi feito refeito e mexido umas milhares de vezes. Mas espero que tenham gostado do resultado final. Btw, "Trigger" siginfica "Gatilho" em inglês. Achei um nome perfeito.

_Pausa para blaábláblá._

Btw, estou num momento depressivo. Terminei de ler a série Torre Negra do Stephen King. Esperem cenas muito sentimentais. Eu chorei muuuito com a porra do final filho-duma-vaca que aquele cara fez. Alguém aí leu? Eu preciso desabafar ºsentimentalº

_Fim do blábláblá._

Eu disse que o Harry não prestava e que o Draco também não. Daqui para frente fic pior (melhor?).

Agora a coisa complica. Só pro caso de alguém não ter entendido: não, eles não se amam. É bem feio isso, não é? Mas é divertido.

E como vocês acham que o Pottah vai reagir? ºcuriosa sobre a opinião de vocês.º Eu já tenho minha tese. Bem padrão, aliás...

COMENTEM! E me dêem a opinião de vocês! Adoro ler o que vocês acham!

Falando em comentários, hora dos...

**THX ESPECIAIS PARA:**

OoO

**Bibiss **(Yay! Obrigada pelos elogios ºretardadamente felizº), **Drix Potter Malfoy** (Eu acho que o capítulo respondeu suas perguntas ºassovia alegrementeº), **Aniannka** (Calma, respira, non me bate! T.T Eu sei que é maldade, mas é necessário... E Remus e Mondschein? Eu não tinha pensado nisso! XD), **DarkAngelSly** (Harry malvado simplesmente é orgasmático! Adoro!), **Cati xD** (É, eu acho que é melhor responder aqui mesmo, aí todo mundo lê. XD Aie, thx por ter me adicionado! ºchora de alegriaº E comentários são sempre muuuito bem vindos, vcs nem sabem o quanto eu adoooro), **Srta. Kinomoto** (Prometo tentar não demorar muito, mas eu tb tenho Miss You, então as atualizações podem variar de semanais/quinzenais), **HnT** (Não comente na sua própria fic, por Merlim! XDDDD), **Nanda Lilo **(Como eu disse, não demorarei. Eu tb sou sádica! Nhehehe Não sei se a fic chegará a se tornar darklemon não, mas minha mente é muito criativa (e louca, insana, impura, pervertida etc...) Mwahahahahaha Ai, gente, quando eu li "fã", eu tive um orgasmo! Sério mesmo? Fã? ºdelirandoº), **Inu** (Olá, Inu! Pode deixar, eu tb estou trabalhando em Miss You, mas eu demoro mais a traduzir do que a escrever. E de qualquer forma, essa semana foi semana de provas pra mim, por isso que Miss You não foi atualizada ainda (Loveless já tem alguns capítulos esboçados, então é mais rápido), **Kalyl Clyve** (Jenipapo com açúcar é bom? Eu como biscoito e chocolate quando escrevo... ºvou virar uma sapa gorda daqui a pouco se eu continuar assimº Bem, a Fada do Dente disse ao Draco que o Saci Pererê contou a ela que ele só queria humilhar e ele acreditou. Menino inocente. E eu vou continuar respondendo aqui e quando a pergunta for muito extensa, vai no Reply.), **Makie **(É tudo culpa do Draco que fica por aí se esfregando na Pansy que não dá conta do fuego do loirinho. Aí fica assim, ó, mal amado e discutindo. Mas São Pottah, herói dos tarados e pervertidas resolverá seu problema! XD Menos papo e mais ação. YEAH!)

OoO

_Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, vocês nem sabem o quanto adoooro abrir minha caixa de e-mail e ver novas msgs do FF (que tem até pasta especial no meu Thunderbird!)! É muito importante saber se a coisa está indo no caminho certo ou não. A opinião de vocês é essencial. É claro que eu já tenho muita coisa definida (quase tudo, I guess), mas eu gosto de ver as coisas por outras perspectivas além da minha. Eu posso ver a relação do Dray e do Harry de um jeito e vocês de outro e é essa dicotomia que eu acho fascinante. Assim comeeentem mesmo! Podem fazer testamentos em reviews, eu leio tudinho. E respondo!_

_Thx again._

Ja nee

_**Alis R. Clow – Autora retardadamente feliz e saltitante**_

**Notas da Beta substituta:**

Olá pessoas o/

Viram?Eu não disse que a coisa ia ficar melhor? XD Só n me perguntem o q acontece depois... Porque nem eu li uu °_**Alis:**_ É segredo de Estado!º

E...será q eu li aí nas reviews que alguém gosta de Laruku? Huhuhuhu ºolhar psicopataº XD (_**Alis:**_ Corra, para seu próprio bem, corra! Ela tem tudo do Larc! É viciada! Salve-se! XDDDD Ela já tem as músicas de um CD que nem saiu ainda!)

Enfim... qqr erro avisem o.o/ e ...não me batam! XD (Alis que história é essa de mandar os leitores me baterem???? Ò.ó)

(_**Alis:**_ Sorry, eu não resisto. Estou cada dia mais sádica. Tá baixando Sade e Masoch em mim! Socorro! XD)  
Matta nee

_**HnT**_


	5. Sinking More and More

– **Versão Completa**

**Autora: **Alis R. Clow (a.k.a Pessoa-com-personalidade-deturpada)

**Beta: **Ana Potter (a.k.a Minha-Mommy ºpongaº)

**Beta Substituta:** Hakai No Tenshi (a.k.a Voluntária-do-Pan XD)

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, não. É da loira que vai ficar mais podre de rica do que já é amanhã (21-07)

**Warning: **Slash, yaoi, angst, linguagem pesada, violência, AU e outros warnings que podem surgir mais tarde de acordo com minha mente louca e deturpada. Minha personalidade 1 avisa que há _CENAS EXPLÍCITAS DE SLASH!_ Leia-se dois homens se pegando loucamente. Estão avisados. Minha personalidade 2 diz que: Não diga que eu não avisei e que agora você está traumatizado(a). Humph. Malfeito feito!

**Nota 2:** Se passa no sétimo ano, e Siri está morto, maaaas Dumbie Dumbledore não e Snape não fez maldito Voto nenhum. Amanhã tudo vai mudar. Mas quem disse que eu me importo?

_/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/_

**Capítulo 5 – Sinking more and more  
**

Draco entrou no salão comunal o mais rápido e silenciosamente que podia sem chamar atenção. Ele tinha certeza que a marca em seu pescoço estava para lá de visível e naquele momento ele desejava ter o cabelo um pouco mais comprido. Sua camisa estava amassada, mas pelo menos as marcas de sangue ele removera com mágica. Ele viu quando Pansy o olhou e soltou um barulho de engasgo. Oh, ok, ela tinha visto, mas por isso Draco já esperava. Se tinha alguém que o veria no escuro, no meio de mais de cem pessoas, não importava o quão confusa fosse a situação, esse alguém era Pansy. Ela se levantou para se dirigir até ele, e o loiro apenas se limitou a lançar-lhe um olhar de aviso. Blaise segurou o braço de menina e murmurou algo. Ela voltou a se sentar com um ar que mesclava inconformismo, raiva e chateação. Blaise foi atrás de Draco.

Draco entrou em seu quarto deixando a porta aberta. Blaise entrou logo em seguida.

-- A visita à enfermaria foi divertida, huh? - Blaise apontou com o queixo a marca no pescoço de Draco. O garoto instintivamente a tampou com a mão.

Ele olhou feio para o garoto parado a sua frente.

-- Pansy te contou?

-- É. Isso foi sacanagem sua. - Blaise franziu o cenho. - Deixar a Pansy lá com a desculpa de estar passando mal. Beleza, nenhum de nós caiu nessa, mas usá-la para pegar uma vagabunda qualquer na cara de pau é...

-- Eu não peguei vagabunda nenhuma e isso não é da sua conta, Blaise. - Draco se jogou na cama.

O silêncio ficou ali, pairando, até que Blaise o quebrou. Ele sentou na cama de Draco e cruzou as pernas. Draco não tirou os olhos do teto.

-- Vagabundo?

Draco piscou, mas fora isso sua expressão era a mesma. Blaise sorriu.

-- A-há! Quem foi? É daqui? É da Sonserina? - Blaise engatinhou por cima de Draco e forçou o sonerino a encará-lo. - Fala, Dray!

Draco revirou os olhos. Apelido estúpido, Blaise e Pansy o chamavam assim desde o assombroso incidente da doninha. Eles diziam que Dray era um belo nome para uma alva doninha quicante. Draco ameaçou azarar os dois, e até fez isso um dia, mas isso não os impediu de continuarem a usar o humilhante apelido.

-- Sai de cima, Blaise! E não me chama de Dray! - Draco o empurrou com as mãos, mas o garoto continuou onde estava.

-- Vamos, fale! - Blaise estreitou os olhos, tentando ler Draco. - Não é da Sonserina... - ele inclinou a cabeça, ainda pensando. - Argh, Draco, Grifinória? Que nojo!

Draco empurrou Zabini com mais força dessa vez e o garoto cor de ébano se deixou rolar, meio rindo meio resmungando.

-- Não, sério, não tem ninguém de bom naquela Casa. Admito que o Finnigan me deu um susto na volta das férias... Eu me pergunto se ele andou se exercitando...

Draco bufou.

-- Você está me irritando, Zabini.

Blaise sorriu. Zabini talvez fosse mais amigo de Draco do que Pansy. Ele sabia que a fidelidade de Pansy era manchada pela atração dela por ele. Não era assim com Blaise. Eles já tinham transado, mas fora meramente por curiosidade e diversão. O relacionamento deles era baseado em lealdade; era tão precioso poder confiar em alguém na Sonserina e tão raro conseguir alguém em que se pudesse realmente se apoiar, que quando acontecia de duas pessoas desenvolverem esses laços, eles eram mantidos e cuidados com todas as forças. Assim era com os dois. Eles sabiam que dentro ou fora de Hogwarts talvez nunca existisse uma pessoa em quem confiar como podiam confiar um no outro. E eles prezavam isso.

Draco se sentou e alisou os cabelos. Inspirou fundo e pensou no que dizer.

-- Deixa isso quieto, está bem? Para todos os efeitos, isso não aconteceu.

Blaise assentiu.

-- Não vai tirar isso aí? - ele tocou no roxo no pescoço de Draco.

-- Não posso. - ele rosnou entre os dentes.

-- Por que? - Blaise franziu a testa.

Draco bufou.

-- Por que a pessoa... Ou melhor, o filho-da-puta responsável por isso – ele apontou para a marca. - Fez um Feitiço de Permanência. Vai ficar aqui uma semana. E eu já tentei todos os meus truques e essa porra nem sai nem fica menos visível.

Blaise encarava Draco com uma sobrancelha erguida. Depois desatou a rir.

-- Eu queria parabenizar a pessoa que fez isso, realmente queria... - ele riu mais um tempo. Draco pensou seriamente em causar danos permanentes no companheiro de Casa.

-- Acabou a palhaçada? - Malfoy perguntou olhando enviesado.

-- Certo, acabou. - Blaise limpou algumas lágrimas, tinha chorado de tanto rir. - Vou chamar Pansy.

-- Para quê? Para ela resmungar que eu a usei? Como se fosse novidade...

-- Eu acho que você está confundindo a Pansy; ela não vai falar nada disso. Ela só ficou escandalizada com sua falta de cuidado de apagar as marcas e de não falar com ela. De qualquer forma, se a magia não funciona, nós apelamos para o disfarce.

-- Disfarce?

Blaise parou na porta e piscou para Draco.

-- Já ouviu falar em maquiagem?

E saiu.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Harry também tinha suas marcas pelo corpo, mas nada que alguns toques da varinha não tivessem resolvido. Ele caminhou por um bom tempo pela orla da Floresta, tentando por seus pensamentos dissonantes em ordem.

Primeiro: ele tinha sido assediado por Malfoy. Depois, Malfoy se empenhou em transformar a semana dele em um inferno. E agora, _ele _tinha atacado Malfoy. E, por Merlim e Morgana, eles tinham... Erm... Bem, eles tinham gostado, não é mesmo?

Claro que tinha. Pelo menos ele tinha.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça para espantar esse pensamento, mas já era tarde. Ele tinha admitido para si mesmo que tinha gostado. Mas ele ainda podia mentir e repetir até se convencer que tinha sido única e exclusivamente por conta de uma longa ausência de contato físico com alguém do sexo oposto ou do mesmo sexo, ou enfim! Era isso, e somente isso.

Não era?

Ele esfregou os cabelos, bagunçando-os mais que o normal. Aquilo devia ser desesperador, mas ele estava assustadoramente calmo. Ele devia estar em pânico e no mínimo com nojo de si mesmo, mas não estava. E _isso _estava deixando ele desesperado.

Tinha se tornado um degenerado? Um pervertido?

Harry sempre achara que era sexualmente estranho e agora, com essa, ele tinha certeza. Ele pensou seriamente em se jogar no lago e virar comida de lula, era mais digno.

Ele se sentou na beira do lago e ficou mexendo na água com a mão. Estava frio, mas ele não estava mesmo se importando.

Como seria no sábado? Como diabos encararia Malfoy?

Ele arremessou uma pedrinha no lago e ficou observando a água ondular. No fundo, não estava preocupado em como encarar Malfoy. No fundo, ele sabia que aquilo era uma humilhação de mão dupla: se Malfoy pensasse em humilhá-lo, seria humilhado junto, se Harry pensasse em humilhar Malfoy, seria humilhado também. Estavam atados.

Era um pensamento reconfortante.

Mas ainda assim, como as coisas se desenvolveriam? Harry não podia negar a si mesmo, e o feitiço Contrato era um lembrete, que ele desejava ter Malfoy por perto. Quando os dois brigavam, Harry era apenas Harry e não O Garoto-que-sobreviveu. E na detenção quando atacou Malfoy, a sensação foi única. Ele não precisava fingir, não precisava atender espectativas, não precisava se deparar com olhares ansiosos ou temerosos... Ele podia fazer o que quisesse. Ele podia ser violento ou ficar irritado que ninguém ia lhe lançar olhares magoados ou indignados. No máximo, um olhar enfurecido e uma vontade de revidar. E isso era perfeito.

Ele era livre com Malfoy.

Doentiamente livre.

Ele se levantou e foi até a Torre da Grifinória. Entrou e viu Hermione num canto escrevendo num pergaminho e Rony esparramado no chão, lendo um livro.

Ele sorriu diante da visão. Mesmo que o ciúme da súbita proximidade dos amigos o corroesse ele não podia deixar de sorrir. Ele os amava acima de qualquer outra coisa.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Rony e deu um tapa leve na barriga do amigo. Rony olhou para ele e sorriu.

-- Hey, Harry! Onde você estava, cara? Alguma garota? - Rony piscou. Hermione bateu com o pergaminho enrolado na cabeça dele.

-- Francamente, Ronald Weasley, você não pensa em outra coisa?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ruiva para ela.

-- Eu acho que você sabe bem a resposta.

Ela riu, corando um pouco.

Os dois começaram uma longa conversa de como tinha sido a reunião dos monitores. Harry ouviu tudo com um sorriso. Era bom tê-los por perto para distraí-los. Era muito bom.

Desde que eles não desconfiassem de nada, estaria tudo bem.

-- Então foi isso. E você, fez o que a tarde toda? - perguntou Rony, agora sentado, o livro largado aos seus pés, olhando para Harry com curiosidade.

Harry pensou.

-- Bem... Primeiro eu pensei em ir a biblioteca, mas não estava com ânimo então fiquei rodando pela escola.

-- O dia todo? - perguntou Hermione. O tom dela foi despretensioso, mas Harry percebeu que ela_ tinha_ sacado algo.

-- Não o dia todo, mas boa parte dele. Eu tirei um cochilo também. - ele riu.

Rony sorriu, achando tudo normal. Hermione encarava Harry com intensidade. Ele não devolveu o olhar.

-- Certo, seu dia foi um saco. Uma partida de xadrez bruxo? - Rony se levantou, se espreguiçando.

-- Fechado. - Harry concordou sorrindo.

O ruivo saiu para pegar o tabuleiro. Hermione ainda olhava Harry.

-- Que foi? - Harry perguntou, fingindo estar curioso com o olhar da garota.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente,

-- Você não vai me falar se eu perguntar o que houve, vai? - ela levantou uma sobrancelha para Harry e esboçou um sorrisinho. Aquela expressão dava a ela um ar astuto.

O moreno riu, se levantou e deu um beijo na testa da amiga. Aquelas demonstrações de carinho se tornaram freqüentes entre eles, ainda que Rony ainda ficasse sério quando elas ocorriam. Ciúmes.

-- Não, você sabe que não.

-- Você vai nos contar, quando puder ou estiver pronto? Não vai agir por conta própria?

Harry voltou a se sentar, brincando a pena com que Hermione escrevia.

-- Não é nada sobre Voldemort, juro. - Hermione assentiu. - É só que...

-- Você não pode compartilhar conosco. - ela completou.

-- Não, é mais eu não _quero_ compartilhar com vocês. - ele sorriu fracamente.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e pensou em dizer algo, mas Rony apareceu.

-- Falavam sobre? - ele perguntou, colocando as peças em seus lugares com um aceno da varinha.

-- Nada de importante. - Hermione puxou Rony e o beijou na boca. Rony corou e riu satisfeito.

-- Para quem você vai torcer, Mione? - perguntou Harry rindo.

Ela olhou Harry com um ar de "isso-não-é-óbvio?".

-- Desculpa Harry, mas é o meu Rony em primeiro, sem dúvidas.

Harry fez um ar de exagerada ofensa e Rony riu.

Era muito bom tê-los por perto, não era?

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Harry achou que não fosse dormir aquela noite, mas dormiu feito uma pedra. Na verdade, tudo parecia meio distante do dia seguinte, como se ele tivesse semi-estuprado semanas atrás. Não, _meses_ atrás.

Mesmo a perspectiva de não saber como reagir quando visse Malfoy lhe pareceu ridícula.

Ele, Rony e Hermione, desceram para o café junto com os outros alunos da Grifinória. Eles riam de uma acalorada discussão entre Finnigan e Dino sobre os jogos da Liga de Quadribol. Gina no meio deles, discutindo também, sorrindo e opinando. Neville mais atrás, tentando segurar a mochila e um pergaminho, se atrapalhando todo. Até Hermione, não muito fã do esporte, ria do excesso de gestos dos três, tentando reproduzir as jogadas.

Eles se acomodaram na mesa da Grifinória, ainda rindo e brincando.

Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. Draco estava lá. Olhando para ele.

Toda a coragem e calma acumuladas simplesmente se esvaíram, como se fossem feitas de fumaça. Harry sentiu seu estômago dar uma guinada e ameaçar por o que ainda não tinha comido para fora. Uma sensação de pânico de proporções monstruosas ameaçou tomar sua mente de assalto. Ele queria mesmo fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para espantar aquela expressão de horror do rosto e a sensação de pavor, mas estava falhando.

-- Harry? Harry, você está bem? - Gina, que estava sentada a sua frente, se esticou e tocou o braço do rapaz. A mesa da Grifinória silenciou ou pelo menos essa foi a impressão que Harry teve por entre aquela confusão dentro de sua cabeça.

"Ok, Potter, agora seja homem ao menos o suficiente para não vomitar ou desmaiar, pelo amor de Merlim!" berrou uma vozinha autoritária na cabeça dele. Soava como Snape. Harry se arrepiou.

-- Harry? - Hermione estava com as mãos no ombro do amigo. Rony parecia pronto para apará-lo caso ele caísse.

-- Ele está muito pálido! É melhor chamarmos a alguém e... - Harry segurou a mão de Gina quando ela se levantou para chamar quem quer que fosse.

-- Não. - ele murmurou. Sua voz estava assustadoramente rouca. - e-eu estou bem.

-- Lógico que não está. Você está branco que nem papel e... Harry!

O moreno se levantou subitamente. A vista escureceu, mas ele não se preocupou em se orientar. Ele apenas empurrou a cadeira para o lado, que teria caído se Rony não tivesse segurado e saiu do Salão feito um raio.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Harry andou até um corredor longe o suficiente do Salão de modo que ele não conseguisse ouvir o som das conversas dos alunos. Ele encostou a cabeça na pedra fria da parede e tentando não hiperventilar. Certo. Aquilo não era motivo de pânico, pelo amor de Deus! Ele realmente se odiava de vez em quando.

O pior era pensar que Malfoy tinha visto ele reagir daquela maneira. Não. O pior era saber que fora o sonserino a causar aquela reação. Onde estava a coragem grifinória? Onde diabos estava a coragem do Menino Que Sobreviveu?

Fora apenas um amasso, uma troca de beijos e só. Não era o fim do mundo. Os alunos por Hogwarts viviam fazendo isso, com outros garotos, garotas e o que quer que fosse sexualmente atrativo. Não era assim um drama tão enorme, era?

É, Harry pensou, mas ninguém faz isso com seu inimigo.

Ninguém pensaria seriamente em foder seu maior inimigo por vingança, pelo menos não _daquela _forma. E ninguém, teria prazer com isso.

Ninguém se sentia bem com tamanha... Loucura.

-- Eu sou patético.

-- Isso é fato, Potter.

Harry fechou os olhos com mais força e continuou exatamente como estava: de costas com a testa na parede. "Se eu ficar parado, ele vai achar que morri e vai embora" Foi isso que Harry pensou. Obviamente um pensamento estúpido, Draco era uma pessoa e não um urso.

-- Fugindo do que fez? - perguntou Draco. - O que foi, com vergonha, Potter?

Draco tinha a seguinte teoria: se as coisas saíram fora do esperado, pense e reverta a situação a seu favor.

Era o que ele estava fazendo.

Ele podia lidar tranqüilamente, bem, talvez não _tranqüilamente_, era fato que ele não tinha dormido lá muito bem, mas ele podia sim, lidar com a situação sem surtar e achar que o mundo estava acabando. Ao contrário de Potter, ele sabia muito bem ser frio. Não fora para isso que fora criado e treinado, afinal?

Draco se aproximou. Harry sentiu ele se aproximando; todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiaram.

Ele sentiu o peito de Draco se encostar em suas costas. Ele sentiu o quadril dele tocando seu.

Harry quis mesmo se mexer, mas ele tinha deixado a racionalidade lá na mesa da Grifinória.

Draco riu. Um risinho e escárnio. Harry pôde sentir o hálito de Draco no seu pescoço, e aquilo não foi nada bom. Ou pelo menos ele queria pensar que aquele arrepio que subiu pela espinha e ameaçou fazê-lo perder o controle era pura e meramente de nojo. Nojo. E apenas isso.

Ninguém nunca disse que o Potter era inteligente, afinal.

-- O que foi, Potter? Só sabe ser o machão quando está por cima? Ah, mas você precisa – Draco enfiou uma mão pela cintura do moreno. Harry soltou um grito assustado. Mas ainda assim não se moveu. - aprender a revezar.

-- Sai, Malfoy. - a voz de Harry saiu choramingada, suplicante. A coragem? Na mesa da Grifinória junto com a racionalidade, as duas rindo do seu dono.

-- Não solto. - a mão de Draco escorregou para dentro da camisa. - Me faça soltar.

Harry não se mexeu.

-- Foi o que eu pensei. - murmurou Draco, mordendo o pescoço de Harry. O garoto gemeu.

Draco escorregou uma mão para frente da calça do uniforme de Harry, desabotoando a calça, abaixando o zíper, tudo no que pareceu um movimento só. A mão entrou mais, alcançando a cueca de Harry.

O grifinório inspirou violentamente.

Draco sorriu, afastou o cós da peça e tocou no membro de Harry. O moreno gemeu, o calor das mãos de Draco por si só já enlouqueciam.

-- Já, Potter? - perguntou Draco ao sentir o membro de Harry endurecer. A sensação de poder era inebriante.

As mãos do loiro envolveram o pênis de Harry e começaram a se movimentar. Harry arranhou a parede, arfando.

Ele continuou movimentando, a mão bombeando, enquanto a outra massageava alternadamente os mamilos de Harry e a língua se ocupava de morder, chupar e lamber o pescoço e orelha de Harry. Harry inclinou a cabeça para trás, dominado. Draco sentiu o desejo se inflamar diante de tamanha entrega. Ele intensificou os movimentos, inebriado pelos gemidos de Harry e pelos próprios.

Draco esfregou-se contra Harry, tentando satisfazer a própria e notável ereção. Harry sentiu-se ainda mais excitado com aquele contato.

-- Você quer mais, Potter? - Draco parou os movimentos, e manteve a mão ali, parada na base do pênis, exercendo um pouco de pressão. Harry achou que fosse infartar. Sonserino sacana.

-- Malfoy... - Harry choramingou. Ele levou uma mão trêmula até a de Malfoy, um pedido mudo pra que continuasse.

--Responde. - ele pressionou o corpo contra Harry com mais vontade. Harry arranhou as costas da mão de Draco.

-- Merlim, sim... - ofegou Harry.

Draco sorriu.

-- Eu imaginei que sim.

Draco manteve Harry de costas e abaixou mais a calça e a cueca do garoto, expondo a bunda de Harry. A pele morena era pura luxúria. Draco sentiu um impulso de simplesmente se despir o suficiente para penetrar Harry o mais fundo que pudesse. Mas não era esse o objetivo. Ele devia subjugar o outro. Não se satisfazer.

"Para isso eu tenho a Pansy e o Blaise", pensou Draco. Mas não foi um pensamento que o agradou.

Draco alcançou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço lubrificante. Ele viu os dedos reluziram sob a luz bruxuleante. Ele pôs a mão na frente do rosto de Harry.

-- Sabe o que eu vou fazer com você, Potter?

Harry não respondeu. Draco parou a masturbação e afastou a carne de Harry e semi-introduziu um dedo. Harry arqueou o corpo, ansiando por aquilo.

-- Sabe o que eu vou, fazer, huh? - Draco lambeu a orelha de Harry, e enfiou a língua, simulando uma penetração. Harry se encolheu, as ondas de prazer devastando-o tanto quanto a ansiedade.

-- Não vai falar? - Draco soprou no ouvido de Harry.

-- Faça... Logo. - o moreno pediu. O tom de súplica era maravilhoso.

Um vozerio surgiu da ponta do corredor. Draco se afastou rápido. Harry estava fraco demais para se mexer, trêmulo demais para reagir.

-- Porra! - xingou Malfoy. Ele envolveu Harry na própria capa e o jogou através da primeira porta que viu. Morgana permitisse que estivesse vazia.

E estava. Era um banheiro.

-- Vista-se, seu merda, anda! - Draco chutou a parede. Estava frustrado.

Harry se vestiu, ainda trêmulo, mas pelo menos rápido.

Malfoy estava na frente do espelho, ajeitando os cabelos. Se não fosse a palidez do susto, ele não aparentaria nenhuma consternação.

Harry se ajeitou e se postou ao lado do sonserino.

-- Por que? - perguntou baixinho.

Draco olhou-o com desprezo.

-- Por que o que, Potter?

Harry olhou Draco com sinceridade, fazendo-se entender sem palavras. Draco desconhecia o poder que aqueles olhos verdes tinham, a expressão de Harry era tão profunda que incomodava. Era como se ele desejasse ler a alma de Draco e ao mesmo tempo como se quisesse deixar a própria alma exposta. Era um olhar insano. Draco já tinha visto aquilo antes, de uma maneira um tanto mais sinistra em Voldemort, mas, na essência, era quase igual. Só que mais agradável.

Ele se sentiu desarmado.

-- Eu não sei. - ele respondeu. Deu de ombros. - E não me importo.

Harry assentiu, concordando. Ele se virou para o espelho a sua frente e esticou o dedo indicador, passando-o lentamente pelos contornos do rosto, traçando os olhos, as sobrancelhas, a linha do maxilar e os lábios, com um cego reconhecendo alguém. Era pertubadoramente sexy.

-- Isso vai acabar comigo. - murmurou Harry apoiando os braços na borda da pia, encarando o próprio reflexo com uma intensidade que Draco achou incomoda.

Havia algo ali. Algo forte e monstruoso se formando. Uma coisa que estava se esgueirando pelo peito dos dois, apertando-os, destruindo, entorpecendo-os. Algo poderoso o suficiente para tirar o fôlego, algo intenso demais para ser encarado. Dedos em brasa segurando seus corações e clamando-os como propriedade.

Draco não deu resposta alguma, apenas saiu do banheiro, batendo a porta trás de si, fugindo do que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali dentro. Do que quer que estivesse ficando claro e óbvio demais para sua mente.

Harry achou que talvez estivesse ficando louco. Sentado no chão do banheiro, sentindo a umidade e o frio penetrarem por sua pele; ele não conseguia afastar da mente o diálogo com Draco.

Não sabiam o que estavam fazendo, mas fosse o que fosse, não importava. Queriam mais, precisavam demais, ansiavam por mais.

Harry abraçou os joelhos e abaixou a cabeça. Já tinha feito muita coisa na vida da qual se arrependia, da qual sentia vergonha. Não era o menino puro que todos imaginavam, mas, ficar com Malfoy e daquela forma parecia ultrapassar a última barreira de moral que tinha.

Ele se levantou e encarou novamente o reflexo no espelho. Eram os mesmos olhos que via todo dia, desde sempre, não eram? E por que eles pareciam tão diferentes? Insanos?

-- Não vai parar, vai? - Harry murmurou, abrindo a torneira e deixando a água escorrer por entre os dedos. - Eu não vou parar, vou?

A voz ecoou pelo vazio cômodo, envolvendo num frio silêncio. Estava se sentindo estranho, uma calma que não fazia sentido. Não sentia vergonha, nem mesmo o medo de mais cedo.

"Não foi medo, nem pânico. Foi ansiedade". Respondeu a si mesmo.

E fora mesmo. Pura e simplesmente ansiedade pelo que viria. Seu corpo parecia saber antes de sua mente os acontecimentos.

Harry tocou o peito com a mão direita espalmada.

"Eu sabia, não é? Desde o início.", pensou.

Sabia.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Draco matou a primeira aula. Não estava em condições de se concentrar, nem a fim de tentar. Ele sabia que Pansy e Blaise encheriam a paciência dele com perguntas, efeito da intimidade dos anos.

Ele tirou um pequeno pingente multifacetado em forma de losango do bolso. Apertou firmemente na palma da mão e chamou por Crabbe e Goyle.

Dez minutos depois os dois paspalhos apareceram.

-- Sim, chefe. - disse Goyle, num tom de voz profundo e lento. Draco os ensinara a chamá-lo de Mestre, mas aparentemente eles só conseguiam chamá-lo de chefe.

-- Quero que justifiquem a minha ausência. Levem isso – Draco tirou um pergaminho do bolso. Era uma liberação muito bem falsificada de Pomfrey. - e dêem ao professor. Não percam, não amassem e entreguem apenas ao professor. Entenderam?

Os dois brutamontes assentiram.

-- Ahn, Dra- - Crabbe balançou a cabeça e deu uma pancada com o punho enorme na cabeça – Digo, Mestre Malfoy, a senhorita Parkinson perguntou por voc-

-- Diga a _senhorita Parkinson _– interrompeu Draco, com um tom de completo desprezo - para procurar algo mais útil para fazer, quem sabe chupar um parafuso até virar prego.

Os dois ficaram olhando Draco com idênticas expressões retardadas. Sério, eles estavam cada dia mais imbecis. Excesso de Maldições Imperdoáveis, Draco desconfiava.

Desde o incidente no 6º ano, Draco se sentia mais confortável na presença de Pansy e Blaise. Eles lhe eram fieis pelo que ele era e não porque foram criados para isso. No início era legal, era divertido. Mas quando se chegava num ponto onde suas alianças se rompiam e você não tinha como saber o que estava acontecendo lá fora; quando você sentia sua marca negra queimar de maneira louca e não podia fazer _nada_ quanto a isso, quando todos seus companheiros de Casa e de crenças lhe viravam as costas, era essencial ter em quem se ancorar. Draco sabia que devia muito mais do que apoio – a própria sanidade talvez – aos dois sonserinos.

Ele saiu do castelo, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos da veste. Ele observou o céu, um cinza chumbo, prenuncio de tempestade.

"Que chova até inundar tudo", pensou selvagemente.

Ele se encaminhou para o campo de Quadribol, agora completamente abandonado. Sentou-se na arquibancada, tirando a capa, querendo sentir o vento frio cortar a pele. Estava realmente gelado, mas a sensação de ardência nos pulmões lhe dava uma satisfação amarga.

Lembrava quem ele era. Lembrava sua infância, de seu treinamento.

"Eu nasci para lutar ao lado de meu pai, para Voldemort e agora..." Draco pressionou os olhos com as palmas das mãos. E agora estava tudo arruinado.

Pai. Ele sabia que o pai tinha sido libertado de Azkaban. Grandes quantias de dinheiro e excelentes advogados e a alegação de que tinha problemas de saúde e sempre fora um cidadão exemplar. Sabia que o pai estava em casa, sob vigilância constante. Prisão domiciliar. Era melhor que Azkaban, sem dúvida, mas era prisão do mesmo jeito. A humilhação nunca termina? Sabia que Narcissa também estava bem, sob a proteção do Lorde.

"Ou na cama dele, quem sabe." um riso amargo escapou por entre os lábios finos. Draco vira muita coisa no pouco tempo em que co-habitou com os Comensais da Morte e Voldemort. Sem dúvida algumas vezes morrer era melhor do que sofrer determinados destinos. O Lorde era realmente muito criativo... E cruel.

E a única satisfação verdadeira, a única coisa que parecia aplacar um pouco suas dores era humilhar um certo grifinório. Era machucá-lo na mesma proporção em que tinha se machucado. Ele se lembrou da expressão de entrega do rapaz de cabelos rebeldes, dos gemidos, do gosto de sua pele, de sua textura. Era delicioso sentir-se dono dele.

Era igualmente delicioso ser dominado.

Draco tirou os cabelos da testa e deitou-se na arquibancada, o braço esquerdo cobrindo os olhos. Aquela era sua loucura particular. Draco desconhecia a culpa, era um sentimento que aprendera a desprezar e a ignorar. Uma parte dele sentia-se mesmo culpada, envergonhada e desesperada. Mas ele a ignorava. Não lhe fazia nenhum bem sentir aquilo. Só tinha uma coisa a fazer sempre: olhar para frente, para o futuro.

Não era o que seu pai tinha ensinado? Não era o esperado por todos?

Então ele daria a todos o que queriam. E reservaria para Harry o que _ele _queria.

Essa era toda a razão que conseguia dar àquela insanidade. Com Potter ele podia ferir sem se importar realmente em se ferir de volta. Por mais doloroso que fosse se envolverem, aquela dor era a única que conseguia segurá-los a realidade sem despedaçá-los. Ó, a ironia da vida: inimigos que se tornam dependentes.

Draco se ajeitou melhor na arquibancada, a consciência escorregando por entre seus dedos.

Dormiu.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Yo, minna! Como vão? Dray adora botar o Pottah sob o seu domínio. Ele quer ser o macho alfa da relação, não é lindo? ºchora de rirº  
Rony e Hermione existem, só pro caso de eu ter esquecido dos dois nos últimos caps. Por isso eu fiz eles aparecerem um pouquinho mais aqui.  
Ah, a coisa do urso, pra quem não entendeu, é aquela história que tem de que quando se sofre um ataque de um urso, você tem que se fingir de morto, que eles vão embora. Aparentemente, quando um urso te ataca, é porque ele te vê como uma ameaça, se você se deita, você está se subjugando e ele fica feliz e vai embora. Eu vi isso em desenho animado. XD Não sei se é verdade.  
Btw, eu adoro o Blaise e a Pansy! Substituí os dois paspalhos com tamanho e cérebro de gorilas por eles. Até porque o Crabbe e Goyle não questionariam as escolhas de Draco, mas os dois... Ok, estou falando demais. ºdá caretaº  
E o que acharam do filme? Eu adorei! Apesar das milhares de falhas, eu adorei!  
Amanhã é o livro. Estão preparados? Eu estou (morram de inveja, EU VI OS LIVROS ANTES! Tive eles na mão. Sim, eu vou me gabar disso pro país inteiro, eu não resisto. Trabalhar numa livraria tem suas vantagens, my dalin'). Estou me sentindo orfã, e vocês?

**THX ESPECIAIS PARA :**

**Dany Ceres **– ºpongaº Taí, viu? Foi brincar com fogo, já saiu queimado.  
**DarkAngelSly** – Harry bonzinho? I don't think so. Eu quero é saaangue. (e fluffy tb, eu não posso negar XD) Um slytherin e um grifinório deturpado é tudo (menos bonzinho mwahahahahaha)!  
**Makie** – Saint Yaoi! Adorei! XD Vai entrar pro meu vocabulário junto com Gay God! Pottah não é bobo, Draco sem dor é um Draco mais... Hot. E, bem, eu tinha que quebrar alguma coisa do Draco. Antes o nariz do que o... Deixa pra lá! XD  
**Kalyl Clyve** – Lereeelereeee! Vida de negro é difícil mesmo (é duro não ser podre de rico e poder não trabalhar). Quanto mais quente, melhor! Que provoquem um incêndio!  
**Nanda Lilo** – Pronto, atualizei! Pode sossegar sua mente insana! Sabe que eu tô até planejando encaixar algum darklemon de tanto você falar? Hm, tenho que pensar...  
**Regulus Black** – Oh! Se eu disser que na primeira vez que eu escrevi a cena eles iam até o final, você me bate? ºmalvadaº  
**Julia Cohn** – Falta de tempo é triste, eu sei! Mas estou feliz que você deixou um comment! Yay!  
**Aniannka** – AHUsiahsi eu senti uma vonta de dar uma resposta cretina como "eles entram (CENSURADO)" XD Não resisto a uma piada! Sobre suas teorias, tudo a seu tempo. Mas devo dizer que todo mundo comete um errinho aí nas teorias. Mas é claro que eu sou má e não direi qual. Mwahahahaha!  
**Hanna Snape **– Oie! ºpula em cimaº Aie, que bom que você está gostando! Nem sou insegura com essas coisas, sabe? ºironicaº Yay! Espero te ver mais por aqui!  
**Hyouko** – Eu levantei o seu astral? Yahoo! ºfaz a dança da lebre rebolativa felizº Continue animada e me mande mais reviews! Aí eu fico feliz e faço mais cenas pervas! ºsim, eu chantageioº XD  
**Milady Tomoyo** – Tomoyo-san, acredite, final fluffy é tudo o que eu mais quero! Adoro romance! Mas meu lado Death Eater diz que é necessário muito mais dor e sangue até lá. Meu lado Hufflepuff chora desconsolado, coitado... E... A outra Loveless não é o final. Oops, acho que falei demais...  
**DW03** – Se eles chegam a se apaixonar? O que posso dizer? Pottah não consegue abraçar um travesseiro sem fazer juras de amor para ele no dia seguinte! XD Mas veremos... Afinal, ele resolveu deixar aflorar seu lado Slytherin de ser.A Mondschein é tom legal! Adoro ela! Ela vê mais do que fala, mas, bem, isso vai trazer probleminhas... Oops, falei demais de novo!  
**Aluada Potter **– Se eu tivesse um inimigo assim... My Gay God, eu tava feita na vida! O Harry adora mostrar as garras pro Dray, mas, como ele viu, o loirette também mostra as unhas perfeitamente lixadas de vez em quando.  
**Fleur** – Haushah eu não sei quem é mais slytherinamente cínico: o Pottah ou o Draquette! Façamos uma enquete!  
**Karla Malfoy** – Maninha ºaperta até quebrarº Que saudade! Ah, não grita feito a Belatrix! Eu tenho medo dela! ºse escondeº Ceninha Sirry no filme foi fofa, não foi? Amei! E não vá perder sua alma! Segure-a que daqui pra frente a coisa só piora... Melhora... Ah, enfim!

_**Alis R. Clow – Amanhã é o fim**_

**Notas da Beta Substituta**

Personal Slave????? Como assim Personal Slave????? ºIndignadaº (Tá a quem eu quero enganar...eu sou msm ºcapotaº)  
XD  
ºcof cofº waaa eu consegui tempo pra betar!!! Uhuuu! XD  
Provavelmente esse capítulo atrasou por minha causa...por isso peço desculpas u.u  
Hooo então, estão gostando? Eu tô ºrebolaº  
Tô vendo que tem muita gente se tornando fã nº1 da Alis... Não façam isso... Nai fazer o ego dela subir às alturas! Hsauihsihausihauihsia XD ºcorreº  
(_**Alis-com-olhar-mortal:**__Você está insinuando que meu ego é grande, eu entendi bem? ºpuxa o chicoteº_)  
Nham nham... é..acho q é soh o.ov  
Continuem lendo,escutem Larc (XD) e qqr erro avisem ºrodopiaº

Jaa matta /o/

_**HnT**_


	6. Denial

– **Versão Completa**

**Autora: **Alis R. Clow (a.k.a Louca-que-vai-pro-inferno)

**Beta: **Dany Ceres (maridaaaa Luv ya!)

**Beta Substituta:** Hakai No Tenshi (a.k.a Menina-que-odeia-meu-IJ)

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, não. É dá JKiller.

**Warning: **Slash, yaoi, angst, linguagem pesada, violência, AU e outros warnings que podem surgir mais tarde de acordo com minha mente louca e deturpada. Minha personalidade 1 avisa que há _CENAS EXPLÍCITAS DE SLASH!_ Leia-se dois homens se pegando loucamente. Estão avisados. Minha personalidade 2 diz que: Não diga que eu não avisei e que agora você está traumatizado(a). Humph. Malfeito feito!

**Nota:** Se passa no sétimo ano, e Siri está morto, maaaas Dumbie Dumbledore não e Snape não fez maldito Voto nenhum. Amanhã tudo vai mudar. Mas quem disse que eu me importo?

**Nota 2:** Sem "_Notas e um pouquinho de falação_" nesse capítulo. Sorry!

**OoOoOo  
**

**Capítulo 6 – Denial**

Uma luz tênue atravessava as janelas empoeiradas, iluminando fracamente uma faixa de tapete azul escuro e encardido. Mesmo assim, todo o lugar ainda estava na penumbra pesada e sombria.

Numa cadeira, Voldemort alisava pensativamente a cabeça escamosa e gelada de Nagini. Os olhos fechados, concentrado ao máximo.

No outro canto da sala, Bellatrix Lestranger observava, com crescente admiração seu Mestre. Ela bebia de cada detalhe da figura, como um admirador de arte faz com uma peça particularmente bela. Não era o caso, porém. Beleza era uma palavra que nunca se aplicaria ao Lorde das Trevas.

Num canto mais afastado Rabicho estava encolhido, olhando com temor visível seu Mestre. Aninhava seu novo braço de metal com carinho no colo, como se com medo de perdê-lo.

E encostado numa cômoda velha e bamba, Lucius Malfoy apenas olhava, contando mentalmente quanto tempo tinha até ter de voltar a sua prisão.

O ar parecia estagnado, morto. O próprio tempo parecia ter parado de passar.

E então Voldemort finalmente abriu os olhos.

Um sorriso vitorioso desfigurava as faces.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Harry acordou berrando. Sua cicatriz queimava de maneira violenta. Seu corpo todo tremia, seu coração batia descompassado. Ele se virou na cama e vomitou, incapaz de suportar.

Rony estava a seu lado, e apenas pulou para trás, fugindo do jato. Os outros companheiros de Casa se amontoavam mais atrás, assustados.

-- Harry, cara, ei... Calma. - Rony fez um aceno com a varinha, limpando a sujeira. Ele segurou Harry com uma mão, apertando o ombro do amigo, tentando confortá-lo.

-- Calma, ok? Você tá legal?

Harry estava desorientado. Ele se lembrava, de modo meio borrado, do sonho que tivera. Lá estava ele, cara a cara com Voldemort. O bruxo não tinha a aparência de sempre, parecia apenas alguns anos mais velho do que quando aparecera no diário, em seu segundo ano...

E ele lhe dissera algo, então segurara seu rosto, os dedos longos e finos, porém humanos, tocando a cicatriz...

E então Harry tinha acordado, a dor fulminando-o.

O moreno tateou cegamente pela varinha e óculo. As mãos de Rony, porém, foram mais eficientes e entregaram-lhe os objetos.

-- Harry, fala comigo! Você está-

-- Bem... Estou bem. - cortou o grifinório, tentando, sentar-se. Sua camisa grudava nas costas, os lençóis estava úmidos. Ele limpou o suor da testa e depois tirou a camisa, incomodado.

-- Tem certeza? Não prefere ir à ala hospitalar? - Neville estava mais atrás, e olhava para Harry com preocupação.

Isso irritou Harry. Ele não queria ninguém a sua volta, olhando como se ele fosse uma aberração. Ele já se sentia assim vezes o suficiente, obrigado.

-- Eu já disse que estou bem! - Harry afastou a mão de Rony com um gesto impaciente das mãos.

-- Ok, cara... - disse Rony, um pouco surpreso. - Só estávamos preocupados, Você berrava e...

-- Eu já entendi, Rony.

Harry se levantou da cama, passou pelos amigos sem dizer nada e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Estava cansado, muito cansado. E apavorado. Voldemort estava tendo acesso a sua mente de novo...

Que tipo de peças ele pregaria agora?

A imagem de Sirius flutuou na sua frente com tanta vividez que doeu. Harry se jogou no piso frio do banheiro do dormitório da Grifinória, e encolheu-se, desejando ardentemente que tudo aquilo parasse. Ele não queria aquela merda de vida louca. Ele queria uma vida normal, ter amigos normais, jogar quadribol, arrumar uma garota, ou várias, depois terminar Hogwarts e ir curtir a vida. Mas não era assim...

A vida dele era infeliz, ele estava sempre com a morte a suas costas, o quadribol lhe tinha sido tirado e...

Ele estava envolvido com um Malfoy.

Harry gemeu alto com esse pensamento. O que é que tinha de errado com ele? Será que não era suficiente ser orfão e ter morado com aqueles malditos dos Dursley? Será que ele passaria toda a eternidade vivendo com esquisitices?

Suspirou. Vendo que ficar sentado no chão frio não ia resolver nada, nem trazer respostas, Harry se levantou e foi tomar um banho.

Nada que a água fria não minimize.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Draco acordou com uma terrível e infeliz dor de cabeça. _Idiota, _pensou. _Sou um idiota._ Bebera todas na noite anterior. Todas e mais algumas. Draco não tinha idéia de como chegara ao seu quarto, muito menos a sua cama, mas estava lá. Também sabia que tinha ido para a cama sozinho, o que era atípico, mas naquele momento aquilo parecia apropriado. Detestaria ter de lidar com alguma garota ou rapaz chato em sua cama. Se fosse Pansy ou Blaise ele ignoraria ou apenas empurraria da cama para o chão, mas se fosse outro ou outra, teria mais trabalho. E com a dor de rachar o crânio que sentia, trabalho era a última coisa que queria.

Isso e ter de encarar uma aula chata a poucos minutos. Mas não havia muito a se fazer quanto a isso.

Resmungando imprecações de todos os tipos, se arrastou para o banho. Saiu de lá com os cabelos pingando e ainda xingando. Droga. Droga! Queria voltar para a cama.

O salão comunal da Sonserina parecia mais brilhante do que nunca aos olhos sensíveis de Draco. Ele se encolheu dentro do casaco de pele que usava por debaixo das vestes. Estava excepcionalmente frio aquela manhã. O inverno daquele ano prometia neve.

E Draco odiava neve. Era uma coisa fria e molhada. E coisas frias e molhadas lhe tiravam todo o humor. Claro que ele podia pensar em uma ou duas exceções para essa regra, mas neve não estava na lista.

Franzindo a testa, ele foi até Pansy e Blaise, ambos parecendo bem melhor do que ele.

-- Bom dia, Dray. - disse Blaise com um sorriso afetado. Draco quis estapeá-lo. - Dormiu bem?

Draco deu uma resposta muito mal educada que incluía enfiar coisas em lugares obscuros.

Blaise riu.

-- Quando você quiser, amor.

Pansy e Blaise gargalharam, enquanto Draco os fuzilava com o olhar. Sonserinos filho de uma égua manca!

Os três caminharam juntos até o Grande Salão, com Goyle e Crabbe mais atrás. Grupos de sonserinos mais novos caminhavam com eles, mantendo a devida distância por medo e respeito. Draco era forte dentro da Casa. E tal força se revelava até em pequenos atos como manter uma distância segura dele e de seus amigos. Nada de ouvir conversas pelas costas, não mesmo.

O café-da-manhã se mostrou uma tortura gigante para Draco. Muito barulho, muita luz e pouca paciência. Péssima combinação. Dois primeiranistas se arrependeram por gargalharem alto, quando Draco os azarou discretamente. Ter urtigas nascendo do nariz não era uma coisa muito legal.

-- Hey, Dray, calma! Como estamos mal humorados hoje, hein? - Pansy tomou um gole de seu chá. Estava mais feliz do que de costume. - Ressaca de ontem?

Draco assentiu bem devagar. Balançar a cabeça doía.

-- Não tomou nenhuma poção?

Draco negou.

Blaise sorriu para Pansy que sorriu de volta. Aí Draco notou.

Os sorrisos cúmplices, a maneira como Pansy deliberadamente tocava Blaise sempre que falava, o tom de voz afável...

-- Vocês ficaram? - ele murmurou zangado.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu, mas o sorriso era muito mais do que uma resposta.

Draco revirou os olhos, coisa da qual se arrependeu. Ficou enjoado.

Ele afastou a cadeira, com a ligeira sensação de que teria a infelicidade de vomitar bem ali, no Salão, na frente de toda a escola, um ato tão indigno...

E então ele viu.

Potter entrava no Salão com o ar mais miserável da face do Universo. Estava anormalmente pálido, seus cabelos pareciam mais bagunçados do que de costume e tinha olheiras fundas marcando seu rosto. Isso e a expressão infeliz. E aquele bando de Grifinórios abutres olhando para ele como se ele fosse a qualquer momento se partir em pedacinhos.

A primeira sensação de Draco foi: Bem feito. Pelo menos _ele_ bebeu mais que eu.

A segunda foi perceber que havia algo errado. Algo muito errado.

E foi a pontada de preocupação que se instalou que o deixou irritado. Ele não devia se preocupar. Ele não podia. Era estúpido.

Aquilo irritou tanto Draco que ele resolveu que não queria mais se manter no mesmo ambiente que aqueles grifinórios idiotas. Levantou-se e saiu, dizendo que ia pegar uma poção para ressaca na enfermaria. E ia mesmo.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Harry foi meio andando, meio levado até o Salão. Ele queria muito ficar no dormitório, porque ainda se sentia doentiamente fraco, mas sabia que se ele externasse esse desejo, seria imediatamente levado à enfermaria como um doente terminal.

E ele não suportava isso.

Assim ele se forçou a se vestir, e caminhar com os grifinórios até a mesa. Na verdade, andar fazia todo o seu corpo vibrar de uma maneira dolorosa, mas ele realmente estava decidido a não deixar isso transparecer. Já bastava Hermione tocando em seu ombro a cada dois passos e perguntando se ele estava bem, e a mão de Rony pousada protetoramente em suas costas, escorando e empurrando-o ao mesmo tempo.

Ele era grato pela preocupação, mas não precisava de tanto.

O grupo se acomodou nos lugares de sempre e começou a se servir. Harry olhou por um longo tempo para seu prato e para a diversidade de comida a sua frente e torceu o nariz. Seu estômago não estava amigável naquela manhã. De fato, tudo o que o estômago de Harry queria naquele instante era por o que ele não tinha para fora. Não era uma sensação agradável.

-- Hei, cara, come algo! – disse Rony com a boca cheia de salsichas e alguma coisa não identificável por excesso de mastigação. O estômago de Harry protestou.

-- Não, Rony, sério, não estou com...

-- Hary! – exclamou Hermione, que estava ouvindo a conversa. – Não venha me dizer que não está com fome! Você precisa se alimentar!

-- Hermione, eu estou enjoado.

-- Mas você precisa se esforçar, Harry.

-- Eu estou me esforçando, mas eu não quero por para fora o meu café no meio da aula!

-- E você não terá café para por para fora se não comer!

-- É, cara, - disse Rony, agora com a boca cheia de uma pasta marrom que deixou Harry nauseado ao extremo. – Prova isso aqui. – ele brandiu um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

-- Rony, por Merlim, não! – Harry afastou a mão.

-- Olha, Harry, - começou Hermione num tom professoral que enfureceu Harry. – eu entendo que você está enjoado, é compreensível, mas você precisa colaborar! Você precisa se alimentar adequadamente. Eu entendo que você...

-- Não você não entende, na verdade. – rebateu Harry, irritado. – Na verdade, vocês não entendem porra nenhuma! – ele se levantou. – Me façam um favor e me deixem em paz!

Harry saiu do Salão a passos largos. Para o inferno com as aulas de hoje. Ele não estava se sentindo bem e ele não iria as aulas. Se depois algum professor tentasse lhe dar uma detenção pela falta, bem, ele diria que não estava se sentindo bem. Era só passar na Pomfrey depois e dizer a ela. Ele realmente não estava bem. Não estaria mentindo afinal.

Ele vagou até a Torre da Grifinória pelo caminho mais longo. Ele queria muito ir para a cama e dormir, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo do que veria em seus sonhos. Estava verdadeiramente assustado. O sonho não fora... Comum. Não fora como das outras vezes. Ele pôde de verdade _sentir_ as mãos de Voldemort em seu rosto, a textura de as pele, o calor que ela emanava. Não era assim, não devia ser assim. Ele nunca tivera sonhos daquele jeito.

Harry teve um arrepio involuntário ao lembrar-se do rosto dele... Era o rosto de Tom Riddle e não de Voldemort. Era o rosto que ele vira anos atrás na Câmara Secreta só que mais... Mais velho. Mais maduro. Mais cruel. Não tinha idéia do que aquilo podia significar, mas sabia que era apavorante ver aqueles olhos vermelhos tão penetrantes num rosto tão... Bonito. E tão parecido com o próprio.

Era quase como ver a si mesmo. Só que mais velho. E com o vermelho-sangue no lugar do verde...

Harry cambaleou e se apoiou na parede de pedra fria.

Sabia que tinha de informar a Dumbledore dos seus sonhos, mas a perspectiva de voltar a ter aulas de Oclumência com o morcego velho não era nada atrativa. Era difícil saber o que era pior: as dores que sentia, o enjoou ou o mundo que começava a se inclinar e escurecer e...

Harry perdeu a consciência antes de atingir o chão.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Draco parou na porta da enfermaria e respirou fundo. Bagunçou um pouco os cabelos, desfez um pouco a perfeição de suas roupas e entrou com a melhor cara de arrasado que tinha.

Pomfrey estava sentada na sua sala, escrevendo num pergaminho e olhando alguns frascos de remédios que Draco não tinha a menor curiosidade de saber para que serviam. A bruxa não deu demonstrações de ter notado Draco entrar, mas quando ele se aproximou, a bruxa se levantou.

-- O que foi dessa vez, senhor Malfoy? Se me disser que a sua pele parece um pouco desidratada essa manhã e que isso só pode ser sinal de alguma doença mortal, juro que tratarei eu mesma de providenciar o "mortal" da situação.

Draco deu dois passinhos discretos para trás. Oh, então ela ainda se lembrava?

No ano anterior Draco, depois de beber um pouquinho demais, decidira fazer uma aposta com Blaise: os dois iam irritar alguém. Alguém que pudesse causar danos. O objetivo era sair ileso. Os escolhidos no sorteio foram Pomfrey e Snape. Draco agradecia a todos os Deuses por ter caído para irritar a enfermeira, porque Blaise ainda tinha a cicatriz das fadas mordentes que fora obrigado a retirar no quarto de estoque da sala de Snape.

-- Não questione o que eu sinto. – retrucou Draco, com ar arrogante. – Eu realmente preciso de alguma coisa. Uma poção.

Pomfrey cruzou os braços e encarou o rapaz loiro.

-- Para?

Draco torceu o nariz.

-- Para ressaca.

-- Oh. Então o grande senhor Malfoy está de ressaca? E eu poderia saber como isso ocorreu? Ou melhor, quando? Porque beber nas dependências de Hogwarts é motivo para detenção. Me dê um motivo para não chamar o professor Snape aqui, Malfoy?

Draco manteve uma postura digna, mas na verdade, esta apavorado. Tudo menos Snape.

-- Eu admito que às vezes eu sou um pouco dramático quanto meus sintomas, mas eu preciso de uma poção para assistir as aulas bem hoje. – Draco fez uma pausa e inspirou fundo. – Por favor.

Pomfrey continuou sem expressão. No fundo ela estava rindo e se Draco soubesse disso, provavelmente teria azarado a bruxa.

Ela contornou a mesa e pegou um frasco num armário.

-- Aqui. – ela entregou o frasco. – Uma dose agora outra na janta. O senhor tomou café?

-- Não. – Draco iria beber a poção inteira de uma vez só.

Pomfrey tomou o frasco da mão de Draco.

-- Então sente-se na cama que eu vou pedir aos elfos que tragam algo para você. – Draco abriu a boa para discutir. – Ou isso ou o professor Snape.

Draco ia discutir. Mas sua voz foi abafada pela porta da enfermaria sendo escancarada e pelo pedido de auxílio.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Harry teve um breve momento de consciência onde ele pode sentir mãos gentis em si. Ele soube que estava sendo erguido e carregado, mas não podia imaginar por quê ou por quem. Ele tentou recobrar a visão, ver mais do que borrões coloridos, mas a escuridão o clamou como seu novamente e ele mergulho fundo na inconsciência.

Ele estava lá de novo. Naquele ambiente circular vermelho, verde e prata. Nada tinha realmente definição, mas ele podia sentir o chão debaixo dos seus pés. Era macio. Ele levantou os olhos e olhou em volta. Tudo parecia difuso. Ele se esforçou para ver mais.

Então ele viu a figura esguia vindo em sua direção. Ele parecia tão imponente agora, tão forte. A longa capa negra esvoaçando, os cabelos um pouco acima da linha dos ombros, pretos como a noite. A pele branca e delicada, parecendo quase surreal demais para ser de verdade.

E então sua atenção recaiu sobre os olhos da figura. Vermelhos.

Harry gritou de pavor. Ele tinha que sair, tinha que correr. Mas estava pregado no chão. Ele olhou para si e se viu em vestes negras como a da figura, os pequenos detalhes em prata. Pequenas cobras bordadas num padrão entrelaçado. Mas ele parecia menor. Mais infantil.

A figura se ajoelhou na frente de Harry. Novamente Harry berrou, mas aparentemente não saiu nenhum som. Ele nem ao menos parecia ter aberto a boca.

Voldemort pôs as mãos em seu rosto, uma de cada lado, segurando Harry bem próximo. Os dois mantiveram contato visual por alguns segundos, o verde no vermelho, uma intensidade devastadora.

Voldemort falou algo, mas Harry não ouviu. Ele tentou escutar, sabia que tinha que escutar, tinha de saber era importante, mas alguma coisa estava o arrastando dali. Alguém o estava sacudindo.

As mãos quentes do Lorde das Trevas deixaram o rosto de Harry. Uma parte do garoto deu graças por isso, mas parte simplesmente sentiu falta do contato.

Tudo ficou escuro. Mas ele tinha certeza de que alguém o chamava.

Harry demorou um tempo para descobrir como se abria os olhos. A primeira coisa que notou foi o teto familiar. Enfermaria. Oh, então ele tinha se dado mal de alguma forma.

Lentamente ele tentou se orientar. Sua mente parecia confusa. E seus olhos entravam e saiam de foco numa velocidade nauseante.

Ele tentou se sentar, mas alguém o empurrou de volta dizendo algo. Ele se forçou a entender.

-- Não, fique deitado, por favor, fique, Harry, fique.

Harry levou um tempo ara associar que a voz pertencia a Lupin. Ele se perguntou se estava tendo algum flashback.

Alguém, que Harry reconheceu momentos depois como Madame Pomfrey, o fez beber uma poção fumegante. Ele se sentiu instantaneamente melhor.

Lupin estava debruçado sobre ele, com um ar de preocupação comovente. Pomfrey misturava algumas poções e murmurava encantamentos.

-- Harry, consegue me entender? Harry? – perguntou Lupin. Ele ainda tinha uma mão pousada sobre seu ombro e Harry sentiu uma súbita vontade de aumentar o contato.

-- Hm, – ele testou a voz. Rouca, mas ali. – Sim, eu... Estou bem, acho.

-- Beba isso, senhor Potter. – Madame Pomfrey estendeu um outro copo fumegante e Harry bebeu. Se meia velha tinha um gosto, sem dúvida, era aquele.

-- O que houve? Como eu... Vim parar aqui? – Harry se ajeitou melhor na cama e se manteve recostado contra os travesseiros.

-- Encontrei você caído no corredor. – disse Lupin. – Eu é que gostaria de saber o que houve.

Harry pensou na melhor maneira de dizer. Mas não teve tempo, porque uma já velha conhecida voz arrastada o interrompeu.

-- Não é óbvio? O Garoto de Ouro andou bebendo demais e caiu no corredor. – Draco Malfoy estava parado perto da entrada da sala de Pomfrey. Harry se viu surpreso. Ele esperava muita gente ali, mas certamente não Malfoy. – Que deprimente, Potter. Não que eu esperasse outra coisa de alguém como você.

-- Calado! – rebateu Lupin. Harry viu um pouco mais do que simples irritação nos olhos do lobisomem.

-- Eu espero que ele seja punido por isso, _professor._ – O escárnio na voz de Draco era claro. – Porque mesmo o Santo Potter deve estar sujeito às regras escolares e...

Lupin se virou tão bruscamente para Draco que o garoto perdeu a fala. Sem pensar, Lupin agarrou Draco pelas vestes e o arrastou para fora da enfermaria. Draco tentou lutar, mas a superioridade física era evidente.

-- Lá fora. AGORA.

Lupin puxou Draco com violência, pouco se importando se aquilo era didático ou não.

-- Tira as patas de... Ai! – Draco colidiu com o batente da porta e tentou se desvencilhar, mas Lupin reforçou o aperto em eu braço.

-- Eu estou cheio de você, Malfoy, CHEIO!

-- Eu mandei me...

-- Professor Lupin, controle-se! – exclamou Madame Pomfrey.

-- Não se meta! – rosnou Remus.

-- EU DISSE PARA ME SOLTAR! – berrou Draco.

-- CALADO! FORA AGO-

O resto da discussão se perdeu com porta da enfermaria se fechando com um estrondo.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Lupin empurrou Draco longe, que cambaleou sem equilíbrio até a parede oposta. O sonserino recuperou a pose e encarou o professor. Havia fúria ali. Draco não se deixou abalar. Devolveu o olhar da maneira mais intensa que podia.

-- Eu estou cansado de você, Malfoy. Cansado!

-- Azar o seu. – disse Draco, ajeitando a frente das vestes. – Não gosta de mim? Entra na fila.

Lupin avançou até Draco numa velocidade sobre-humana. Bom, ele não era afinal de todo humano.

-- Eu sei muito bem o que você está fazendo, moleque. – Lupin pôs o dedo na cara de Draco. Estava furioso. Furioso porque Harry não parecia bem, furioso porque sabia o que estava se passando entre ele e o sonserino, furioso porque não podia fazer nada a respeito.

-- Oh, sabe? E eu poderia saber o que é? – Draco deu um sorrisinho de escárnio.

Lupin soltou um rosnado que parecia tudo, menos humano. Draco continuou onde estava, o coração aos pulos, mas por fora, inabalável.

-- Não me provoque, Malfoy. Você acha que pode brincar com ele assim? Acha que pode usá-lo como um brinquedo?

-- O que eu acho ou deixo de achar que posso fazer com o Potter, Lupin, não te diz respeito.

-- Ah, diz sim. – Lupin se aproximou um pouco. Draco continuou ali, parado. Cabeça erguida.

-- Diz? Diz? – Draco riu afetadamente. – Oh, claro, o pobre lobisomem aqui adotou o pequeno Garoto de Ouro como filho, que comovente! – Draco pôs a mão no peito e fez um ar de emoção caricato. – Patético, Lupin. Sério, para alguém do seu tipo, eu achava que ainda restava alguma dignidade. Por que isso? Será que o Harry é o único que aceita uma _coisa_ como você por perto sem sair enoja-AI!

A mão de Lupin se chocou contra o peito de Draco fazendo-o bater contra a parede com força suficiente para tirar o ar de seus pulmões. Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram.

-- Escuta bem o que eu vou te dizer – disse Lupin com uma expressão de ódio e nojo tão pronunciadas que Draco sentiu-se mal. – Se você acha que pode brincar com Harry assim e sair ileso, não pode. Eu vou tratar de impedir que você saia ileso, ouviu bem? OUVIU? – berrou Lupin. Draco se encolheu.

O professor de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas emanava uma cólera cega, alucinada. Estava perto demais, os olhos castanhos injetados de ódio. Os cabelos ligeiramente grisalhos caiam sobre o rosto dando a ele um ar selvagem. Um ar_ lupino_. Draco se apavorou. Ele podia sentir, ver o lobo dentro de Lupin.

Ele se arrependeu de ter mexido com o homem.

-- Eu te destruo Malfoy antes de você destruir o Harry. Você não vai mais machucá-lo. Eu vou cuidar pessoalmente para que você não possa. – Lupin aproximou mais o rosto de Draco, tão perto que o sonserino podia sentir a respiração de Lupin na pele. – Eu mato você se você encostar um dedo nele. Mato.

Lupin empurrou Draco mais uma vez que ricochetou na parede e ficou ali, parado, em choque. Ele sabia que o lobisomem nutria sentimentos paternais pelo testa-rachada, mas nunca tinha imaginado que esses sentimentos fossem tão fortes. Talvez ele realmente amasse Harry como um filho.

Lupin deu as costas e voltou para a enfermaria.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Draco recuperou a postura. Ele ajeitou as vestes e sorriu.

-- Vamos ver quem ganha essa queda de braço, Lupin.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Harry ficou apavorado quando viu a maneira com que Lupin arrastara Draco para fora da sala. Ele podia ouvir a discussão dos dois, ainda que não pudesse realmente entender o que eles estavam falando. Ele temeu por Lupin. Temeu que o professor perdesse a cabeça. Ele sabia que Remus tendia a ser possessivo e Harry sabia que para Lupin, ele ainda era de alguma forma, dele.

E uma parte de Harry temia por Draco. Temia pelo que o garoto podia dizer. Draco era desaforado e não sabia o quão descontrolado Lupin podia ficar quando se tratava de algo que ele considerava dele. Ele estremeceu. Deuses, Draco seria feito em pedaços.

Esse mero pensamento aperto o coração de Harry, uma sensação para a qual Harry não estava preparado. Ele devia se preocupar, não queria sangue afinal, mas aquilo era...

Aquilo era mais que mera preocupação.

Harry afundou na cama, alheio a bruxa que o observava. Ele queria tanto, tanto que sua vida voltasse ao normal, queria tanto não ter os problemas que tinha... Queria desesperadamente nunca ter encostado em Malfoy de qualquer maneira que não fosse estritamente violenta e odiosa. Queria acima de tudo ainda conservar na pele a sensação dos toques, nos lábios o calor, o som dos gemidos...

Ele suspirou. Não tinha mais jeito, tinha?

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Lupin reentrou na sala, ainda lívido de raiva, mas parecendo controlado. Harry pulou da cama, tentando chegar até o professor, mas Pomfrey o impediu.

-- O garoto está ferido? – perguntou a enfermeira.

Lupin se assustou. Sua mente ainda divagava.

-- Que? Não. – ele a encarou, incrédulo. – É óbvio que não. Você achou que eu ia ferir um estudante?

Pomfrey não respondeu, tampouco se desculpou. Apenas saiu da sala, indo para seu escritório.

-- Lupin, o quê? Como? – Harry engatinhou até a ponta da cama. Naquele momento ele nem se lembrava mais de Voldemort.

-- Não aconteceu nada, Harry, deite-se. – Lupin se aproximou da cama, com um ar cansado. A fúria passou deixando apenas algum grau de arrependimento pela explosão.

-- Não aconteceu uma vírgula! – Harry continuou onde estava: ajoelhado no colchão, apoiado no estrado de ferro no fim da cama. – Você praticamente o arrancou daqui de dentro! Eu achei que você fosse matá-lo!

-- Oh, eu quis matá-lo. Uma pena que eu não possa. – ele sorriu diante da expressão horrorizada de Harry. – Você realmente se importa com ele. – não era uma pergunta.

-- Não é essa a questão a questão é que-

-- Que você gosta do bastardo, não é? – Lupin o interrompeu e cobriu os poucos passos de distância que o separavam de Harry e pôs as mãos no rosto do adolescente. Harry tentou se desvencilhar, mas Lupin delicadamente o impediu.

-- Lupin, eu-

-- Remus. – corrigiu o professor.

Harry suspirou.

-- _Remus_, isso tem mais a ver com você se dar mal se machucar Malfoy, do que com Malfoy se machucar. – ele fez uma pausa e vendo a descrença do mais velho acrescentou. – Eu falo sério.

Lupin não respondeu e continuou com as mãos pousada no rosto de Harry. Eram mais macias do que alguém poderia esperar e eram gentis. Mas Harry sabia que as mesmas mãos que afagavam com surpreendente delicadeza podiam rasgar em dois impiedosamente. Harry suspirou pesadamente. Ele queria _tanto_ que tudo fosse diferente.

Lupin interpretou mal o suspiro. Ele se afastou rapidamente, recolhendo as mãos para dentro das vestes. Harry sentiu o súbito frio que a ausência das mãos dele causavam.

-- Me desculpe. – murmurou Lupin, sorrindo com tanta tristeza que Harry sentiu seu peito se rasgar em dois.

-- Lupin, eu não... Não quis-

-- Eu sempre vou ser "Lupin", para você, não é? – Lupin foi andando devagar para a porta. Harry tentou achar algo para falar, alguma explicação, mas não havia nenhuma.

Lupin ficou parado na frente da porta, as mesmas mãos que estavam a momentos atrás no rosto de Harry agora paradas na maçaneta fria.

-- Eu me pergunto se um dia Malfoy passará a ser Draco para você.

Harry se exasperou, ele tentou se levantar, mas ainda estava um pouco tonto.

-- Lupin, - Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, num gesto infantil. - _Remus,_ são coisas diferentes.

Remus sorriu.

-- Não, não são.

E bateu a porta delicadamente.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Draco vagou pelo castelo por um tempo, refletindo. Lupin era um empecilho perigoso. Era forte, sabia de tudo – ou pelo menos acreditava saber – e não estava disposto a permitir que Draco...

"_Que eu o quê?", _pensou Draco. "_Que eu machuque o Garoto de Ouro?"_

Era irritante pensar naquilo. Por que Lupin não achava que ele faria Harry feliz e lhe daria flores?

Draco gargalhou e tirou o vidro de poção anti-ressaca do bolso. O pensamento era tão absurdo que nem mesmo ele conseguia sustentá-lo. Ele bebeu o conteúdo do vidro inteiro de um gole só. Ele sabia que tudo naquele envolvimento cheirava a dor e sofrimento e isso o atraía, como mariposas indo para a luz...

Luz... Esse era o oposto daquilo tudo. Simplesmente o contrário. Não havia luz, não havia nada, só dor, apenas isso... Não era mesmo?

Draco parou no meio do corredor e pensou a respeito.

Não, não era.

Quem ele estava tentando enganar? A si mesmo?

Por que se impostar tanto com alguém que ele só se preocupava em ferir? Se Harry era apenas uma válvula de escape, se era apenas uma mera ferramenta nas mãos, porque diabos ele estava pensando se o garoto estava bem na enfermaria? Não fazia diferença, fazia?

Merda, fazia.

Ele rangeu os dentes. Ele podia viver muito bem sem Harry. Mas aquela sensação que ele lhe proporcionava era boa o suficiente para ele não querer viver sem... Era...

Viciante.

Era isso. Um vício. Uma droga na qual se prendera.

E agora não tinha mais volta. E ele estava pouco se importando. Ele queria mais.

Draco estancou de novo o passo, mas dessa vez porque havia algo de errado. Ele dobrou o corpo para frente num espasmo e fez ânsia de vômito. Seu estômago doía horrores.

Oh, merda, era uma dose da poção, não?

Draco acelerou, voltando a enfermaria. Não tinha idéia dos efeitos colaterais de superdosagem por Poção Anti-Ressaca, mas não estava a fim de descobriu.

Ele entrou na enfermaria e mal conseguiu chamar por Pomfrey antes de se dobrar por conta de uma ânsia de vômito forte.

Ele sentiu alguém por a mão em suas costas e guiá-lo para uma cama, mas parar no meio do caminho, quando Draco foi acometido por mais um violento espasmo.

-- Madame Pomfrey! – berrou Harry Potter. E quem mais? – Malfoy está... O que você tem? – perguntou Harry olhando para ele surpreso.

Draco não gostou da expressão de Harry. Não mesmo. Ele esquadrinhava o rosto de Malfoy com crescente choque.

Madame Pomfrey irrompeu pela porta. Quando viu Potter de pé, ao lado de Malfoy curvado sobre o próprio corpo, ela soltou uma exclamação.

-- Senhor Malfoy! O que...? – ela pôs o rapaz na cama e o observou. – O senhor tomou a poção que lhe dei?

Malfoy grunhiu em concordância.

-- Toda?

Outro grunhido, dessa vez, irritado.

-- Eu disse ao senhor uma dose! Intoxicação! – ela retirou a varinha das vestes e com um aceno diversos frascos vieram voando para seu lado. – Sinceramente, senhor Malfoy. Eu não tenho nenhuma poção contra intoxicação no momento. Teremos de trabalhar com os efeitos colaterais.

-- E esses seriam...? – ele murmurou, sentindo-se estranho, sua pele repuxava estranhamento.

-- Veja o senhor mesmo.

A bruxa mais velha conjurou um espelho e entregou ao sonserino.

O grito que Malfoy foi tão alto que deve ter sido possível escutá-lo no campo de quadribol.

A pele de Malfoy estava coberta por pústulas avermelhadas e grandes manchas arroxeadas. Em algumas partes, estava tão inchado, que parecia um pomo. Seu rosto estava na mesma situação do resto do corpo, inchado, arroxeado e vermelho. Seu olho esquerdo mal abria.

Estava deformado.

Pomfrey parecia inabalável diante daquela terrível tragédia e Potter...

Potter _ria_.

Não descaradamente, mas ele estava claramente contendo uma risada. Draco sentiu uma fúria imensa consumi-lo rapidamente. Ele queria socá-lo.

-- Meu... Merlim, Malfoy, você está... – ele deu uma risada e se virou, tampando a boca com a mão.

-- Vá deitar-se, senhor Potter. O senhor ainda não está de alta. O Professor Dumbledore exigiu que o senhor ficasse aqui até o seu retorno, uma decisão muito acertada.

Dumbledore tinha se ausentado de Hogwarts para cumprir algumas "tarefas". Obviamente ninguém sabia onde o velho tinha se metido e obviamente ninguém esperava que ele fosse explicar onde fora.

Harry foi se deitar, ainda carregando o ar risonho no rosto. Draco jurou que na primeira oportunidade ia azará-lo.

Madame Pomfrey cuidou do rosto de Draco, passando uma infinidade de ungüentos e murmurando feitiços. Draco perguntara se seu rosto voltaria ao normal e a bruxa garantira a ele que ele poderia voltar "a se pavonear por Hogwarts em breve". Draco sentiu uma súbita vontade de lançar pelo menos duas das três Imperdoáveis na enfermeira.

O tempo passou, a manhã virou tarde. Os dois seguidores do Santo Potter apareceram na enfermaria para visitar o amigo e saber se estava tudo bem. Foi uma grande sessão de "Oh, Harry, você está bem?" e "Estávamos _tão_ preocupados!". Draco fechou o biombo de sua cama e se isolou. Já bastava a humilhação de Potter e Pomfrey vê-lo daquela forma deplorável, não precisava que toda a grifinória visse.

Snape apareceu quando estava quase anoitecendo. Ele levara a poção antídoto a Pomfrey e aproveitou para passar um longo sermão em Draco de como ele não devia ser imprudente com poções e como era tolo beber a ponto de ter uma ressaca. Mas nenhum ponto foi retirado da Sonserina e nenhuma detenção foi cogitada. No final, Snape ainda perguntara, daquele modo mal humorado dele, se Draco estava bem e se precisava de algo. Draco agradeceu. Ele gostava de Snape. Principalmente porque era graças aos professores de Poções que estava vivo, além de ser o único em Hogwarts que parecia verdadeiramente se preocupar com ele. E compartilhar da animosidade em relação ao Garoto de Ouro, claro.

Ainda que até isso estivesse mudando, não era verdade?

A noite caiu. Pomfrey ministrou a poção que Snape lhe dera, e fizera mais alguns feitiços. Checou Harry e lhe deu uma poção também. Depois disso ela obrigou Draco e Harry a comerem. Desejou boa noite aos seus dois pacientes e se recolheu.

Um silêncio estranho pairava no ar.

Draco se ajeitou na cama, decidido a dormir. Mas a voz de Harry – sempre Harry! – o impediu.

-- De volta ao ponto de partida, não é? – a voz dele soava bem humorada e sugeria que ele ainda ria da tragédia no rosto do sonserino. As deformações tinham sumido com as poções e feitiços e tudo que Draco conservava, com muito pesar, era uma mancha roxa no tórax que ele rezava para que saísse.

Draco decidiu ignorar.

Mas ele devia saber que não funcionaria.

Harry se sentou na cama e ficou fitando o sonserino. Draco sentia o olhar de Harry em si e aquilo era irritante.

-- Você estava uma gracinha com toda aquela... Decoração roxa e vermelha, sabe? – Harry riu com gosto.

-- Vai para o inferno, Potter! – murmurou Draco, decidido a dormir.

-- Não, sério! Combinava com seu... Ah, olhos. – ele gargalhou. – Eu não sabia que por de trás do feitiço _Glamour_ você era tão atraente!

Draco se sentou na cama, os olhos faiscando. Ainda assim, era difícil parecer ameaçador num pijama azul claro, mas ele estava se esforçando.

-- Você quer brigar, Potter?

Harry sorriu.

-- Você quer?

Draco revirou os olhos, irritado.

-- Você deve ter dupla personalidade, não é possível!

-- Oh, eu devo sim. Afinal, você não é um dos que dizem que eu definitivamente não regulo bem das idéias?

Draco não respondeu e continuou encarando Harry. Sua mão envolvia a varinha discretamente, e ele estava pronto para azára-lo de todas as formas que ele conhecia. E eram muitas.

-- Dá última vez – Harry disse se levantando. Draco observou, cauteloso, que ele também tinha a varinha nas mãos. – você terminou nossa queda de braço com um feitiço contrato ligando-o a mim. – Harry sorriu com simplicidade. – Como será que você termina o dia de hoje, Malfoy?

Draco sentiu a raiva consumi-lo muito rápido. Oh, foda-se a varinha, ele queria sentir o punho dele quebrando os ossos de Potter.

Mas ainda assim ele se controlou. Não que isso significasse algo para Harry exceto "perturbe-o mais".

-- Diga, por que teve de tomar a poção? – Harry fingiu pensar. – Porque encheu a cara! E por que encheu a cara? – Harry sorriu. – Por que o nosso pequeno príncipe Slytherin aqui deve estar muito insatisfeito com algo.

Draco estreitou os olhos para o grifinório sorridente a sua frente. Harry caminhava de um lado pra outro com uma leveza pouco característica.

-- Oh, já sei! – ele bateu com o punho na mão, num gesto clássico. – Os boatos devem ser verdadeiros, não é mesmo? As orgias nas masmorras não são mais as mesmas! Provavelmente os menininhos do primeiro ano não são mais tão satisfatórios. Ou então a puta da Pansy não te chupou direito. Ou, - e nesse ponto o sorriso de Harry ficou tão completamente sádico que Draco não o reconheceu. – talvez Draco Malfoy esteja apaixonado e agora bebe de cair para esquecer o amor não correspondido?

Draco saltou da cama direto para Harry. O grifinório parecia estar esperando algo assim, porque assim que os dois corpos colidiram e o punho de Draco tentou encontrar seu rosto, Harry aparou o corpo de Draco e girou por cima do sonserino. Os dois caíram no chão com um baque surdo e um gemido de Malfoy. Harry estava por cima, sorrindo alegremente e Draco por baixo, um pouco zonzo e enfurecido.

-- Eu estou muito criativo hoje, Malfoy. – disse Harry. – Talvez um feitiço de subserviência seja interessante. O que você acha?

Draco esmurrou a lateral do corpo de Harry fazendo-o perder o ar e o equilíbrio. O loiro aproveitou o momento para inverter as posições e ficar por cima.

-- Seu grifinorizinho filho-de-uma-puta! Seu sacana! Você adora isso, não é? Fala a verdade você adora que eu te esmurre até tirar sangue! – Draco tentou bater em Harry, mas o grifinório se esquivou. – Eu vou te dar mais algumas cicatrizes poara fazer companhia a essa aí!

Os dois rolaram pelo chão num embolado de pernas e braços. Draco estava furioso, mas Harry parecia dono da situação. Ele parecia feliz até. Draco se perguntou do por quê.

-- Seu animal, seu doente! – Draco apertou seu jeito a garganta de Harry. Mesmo sendo mais alto e tendo maior envergadura de braço, Harry estava sendo muito bem sucedido em diminuir o aperto, pondo o pé no abdômen do loiro e fazendo pressão para cima. Draco estava sendo forçado a se afastar tanto pela força quanto pela dor.

-- Oh, nossa, o nosso projeto de Comensal está nervoso! Uh, que medo! – provocou Potter. – Diz aí, Malfoy, você encheu a cara por quê? Porque o bastardo do seu pai foi liberado da cadeia e está em casa? – a notícia tinha sido amplamente divulgada pelos jornais. – Quer se juntar a ele? Eu posso providenciar celas vizinhas para vocês em Azkaban.

Draco estava enfurecido. Agora estava louco. Ele partiu para cima de Harry com fúria redobrada, fúria suficiente para matá-lo, mas ele não contava que Harry ainda estivesse em posse da varinha. Um simples _Petrificus Totalus _e Draco se viu no chão.

Harry riu. Ele virou o sonserino de barriga para cima e sentou-se em cima dele. Parecia incomodamente alegre. Quando se certificou que o sonserino estava bem preso debaixo de si, desfez o feitiço. Draco ainda estava com raiva, mas também se sentia estúpido pela falha nas defesas e por ter se deixado enfeitiçar. A raiva deu lugar a um mero sentimento de chateação. Ele não tentou se mexer ou agredir Harry depois de livre do feitiço.

-- Vai me dizer qual foi o objetivo dessa palhaçada? – perguntou Malfoy, soprando algumas mechas do cabelo loiro platinado do rosto. Ele poderia ter usado as mãos, se elas não estivessem firmemente presas pelas de Harry acima de sua cabeça.

-- Hm... Eu estava entediado. – respondeu Harry. Os olhos verdes brilhavam no escuro.

-- Você _tem_ dupla personalidade, sabia? – perguntou Draco, revirando os olhos.

-- Ah, e você adora isso.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

-- Você fala como se eu gostasse de você.

Harry deu um sorriso torto.

-- Bom, gostar de mim eu duvido seriamente. Mas gostar do que você faz comigo, certamente.

Draco ficou ligeiramente chocado pela sinceridade de Harry. Ele _tinha_ sérios problemas psicológicos. Draco tinha certeza que no dia seguinte ele estaria tímido e ficaria fugindo de Draco com um ar de "não, sou puro demais para isso". Mas hoje ele estava deliberadamente se oferecendo a Draco.

-- Você é doente. – disse Draco enojado.

-- E você também é. – e Harry puxou-o para um beijo.

Draco pensou por alguns instantes em como eles sempre brigavam e depois acabavam aos beijos e como isso estava começando a se tornar repetitivo. Nem ele sabia se ainda tinha fôlego para esse jogo, mas naquele momento importava muito pouco se agüentava ou não. Ele ainda queria ferir Harry, e ia, mas naquele instante, o "ferir" tinha mais a ver com "orgulho", e a melhor maneira de quebrar o orgulho de Harry, era dominá-lo.

Harry gemeu fundo quando Draco mordeu a ponta de sua orelha, enquanto a outra mão percorria o tórax de Harry com surpreendente delicadeza. O que causava arrepios profundos no grifinório.

-- Hm... Cama. – gemeu Harry. Draco assentiu.

Os dois se levantaram num embolado de pernas e braços, línguas ainda se explorando avidamente, a respiração ofegante. Se jogaram meio sem jeito na cama que era de Harry.

-- Ah... – Harry arqueou o corpo, quando sentiu a língua de Draco traçar círculos em seu mamilo. – Hm, nós somos... Estranhos.

-- Foda-se, Potter. – resumiu Draco, mordendo o lábio inferior de Harry. Harry puxou Draco mais para perto, querendo dominá-lo num beijo, mas o sonserino não deixou, e continuou onde estava, explorando o pescoço de Harry, deixando os dedos correrem pelo abdômen do moreno e descendo, provocando-o ao passar por cima do tecido fino do pijama que Harry usava. O moreno tentou projetar o quadril para frente, tentando desesperadamente obter um pouco mais de atrito, mas Draco negou a Harry esse prazer, frustrando-o.

-- Vai ser do meu jeito. – murmurou o sonserino.

Harry rangeu os dentes, tentando contar um gemido alto quando as palavras de Draco foram pontuadas pelos dedos longos e finos de Draco massageando o mamilo esquerdo de Harry, enquanto a outra mão passava dolorosamente perto do membro já duro de Harry.

-- Filho-da-mãe. – gemeu Harry, quando Draco acariciou exatamente onde Harry queria apenas o suficiente para deixá-lo louco e tirar a mão, seguindo com as carícias por outros lugares, negando mais a Harry.

Draco ignorou o xingamento, sentindo-se poderoso demais para se importar. Era isso que ele adorava, era isso que o atraía: a sensação de poder que ele tinha, a sensação de que ele era capaz de dominar o Eleito.

Havia mais. Mas Draco ainda não era capaz de perceber. E talvez nunca fosse.

Harry tentou de verdade reagir e dar a Draco um pouco do que ele próprio estava sentindo. Mas, no fim, não sobrava muito mais a não ser gemer e contorcer debaixo daquelas mãos habilidosas. Elas pareciam estar em todos os lugares, tocando, alisando, acariciando, massageando de maneiras que eram propositalmente provocantes e insuficientes. Draco estava magistralmente levando Harry à loucura e ao mesmo tempo se ocupando de não deixá-lo chegar lá. Não ainda.

O moreno estava até aquele momento se deixando torturar, deixando ser. Deixando os dedos de Draco explorar a pele nua, deixando a língua de Draco deixar rastros de fogo e gemidos no ar. Mas tudo chegou a um ponto extremo em que Harry precisava demais. Ele precisava e precisava agora.

Ele puxou Draco para si, colando os corpos, Draco tentou impedir, mas Harry usou a força e Draco deixou. Harry enfiou uma perna entre as de Draco e se moveu deliberadamente. Draco sorriu. Não era um sorriso alegre, era algo mais... Quente.

-- Eu disse que seria do meu jeito. – ele murmurou sensualmente enquanto sua mão deslizava pelo tórax, abdômen, ventre de Harry...

-- Merlim, Malfoy, se você vai fazer, faça _logo._ – Harry agarrou o punho de Draco e guiou até seu membro, sem cerimônias. No fundo, era isso que Draco queria: despir Harry de todas suas barreiras morais...

E deixá-lo para a própria consciência depois.

Uma pena que o destino às vezes é um tremendo filho-da-puta.

Um barulho soou atrás deles. Draco se levantou, alerta e Harry se moveu para o lado, tentando ver. Pela fraca luz que entrava pela fresta da porta do escritório de Pomfrey uma sombra se movimentar.

Draco praticamente voou da cama de Harry para a própria, tão rápido que Harry levou um tempo para perceber. O sonserino já estava deitado, coberto e fingindo dormir inocentemente, quando Harry finalmente se deu por vencido e puxou as cobertas para cima. Um segundo depois, Pomfrey entrou na ala, a varinha na mão iluminando timidamente o vasto aposento. Harry fingiu dormir e Draco fazia o mesmo. A bruxa olhou e depois voltou para a sala, fechando a porta com um clique.

O grifinório esperou um, dois, três minutos. Vendo que a bruxa não ia voltar, ele se apoiou nos cotovelos, e observou Malfoy. Harry tinha certeza que ele estava fingindo dormir, e tinha mais certeza ainda que ele fazia isso de propósito.

Draco sabia bem que Harry estava observando-o, sabia melhor ainda o quão excitado ele estava e o quanto ele precisava de Draco. Ele adorou saber disso e percebeu que tudo saíra melhor do que ele gostaria. Feliz e vingado, ele caiu no sono.

Rosnando, se deitou e virou para o outro lado. Demorou a adormecer, num sono perturbado e inquieto. Ele amaldiçoou Malfoy por isso.


	7. A Game For Two

– **Versão Completa**

**Autora: **Alis R. Clow

**Beta: **Dany Ceres

**Beta Substituta:** Hakai No Tenshi

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, não. É dá J.K.-estou-podre-de-rica-Rowling.

**Warning: **Slash, yaoi, angst, linguagem pesada, violência, AU e outros warnings que podem surgir mais tarde de acordo com minha mente louca e deturpada. Meu demônio-guia avisa que há _CENAS EXPLÍCITAS DE SLASH!_ Leia-se dois homens se pegando loucamente. Estão avisados. Meu anjo da Guarda avisa: Não diga que eu não avisei e que agora você está traumatizado(a). Humph. Malfeito feito!

**Nota:** Se passa no sétimo ano, e Siri está morto, maaaas Dumbie Dumbledore não e Snape não fez maldito Voto nenhum. Amanhã tudo vai mudar. Mas quem disse que eu me importo?

**Nota 2: CAPÍTULO SEM BETAGEM**

**OoOoOo**

**Capítulo 7 – A Game For Two**

Harry estava cochilando na poltrona de veludo vermelho, enrolado em uma manta igualmente vermelha, enquanto Hermione testava um novo feitiço e Rony irritava Bichento com um rato de borracha rosa berrante mal transfigurado. Um sábado normal, pacífico. Tudo igual à sempre, não?

Com certeza não.

Harry não dormira a noite toda. Malfoy o deixara tão aceso na noite anterior que Harry se arrependeu de simplesmente não ter se masturbado e resolvido o problema. Mas não. Ele ficara envergonhado demais com o ato. Podia deixar um inimigo declarado fazer isso, mas não podia fazê-lo no mesmo cômodo que o indivíduo em questão.

E agora estava com duas lindas olheiras de um tom roxo doentio sob os olhos e cansado. Muito cansado. E _era_ sábado. Ou seja, detenção. Com quem?

O próprio demoniozinho loiro filho-da-puta responsável pela sua péssima noite de sono.

Além de tudo ele tinha que lidar com a própria consciência. Como ele tivera coragem de se insinuar daquela forma para Malfoy? Como podia ter passado por sua cabeça fazer tal coisa? Era vergonhoso que ele gostasse daquilo, que ele permitisse e que ele quisesse. Tinha que tomar jeito, tinha de ter honra...

Mas ele estava se ferrando para tudo isso e no fundo não sentia nenhum remorso. Só mesmo a consciência que dizia a ele o que ele _devia_ sentir e não o que ele _sentia._

Ele se ajeitou melhor na poltrona, mas sem muito sucesso. Podia não era o cara mais alto da Grifinória, sequer era mais alto que Rony, mas ainda assim, não era pequeno o suficiente para caber numa poltrona sem algum desconforto. Mas o sono era tanto que não se importava. O calor da lareira e a presença dos amigos criava uma atmosfera calmante. Ele não pensava em Draco quando estava perto deles... Ou pensava?

Harry grunhiu, zangado, e jogou a manta longe. Ele bagunçou os cabelos, num gesto infantil de irritação. Hermione olhou para ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Rony tirava a manta de cima da cabeça.

-- Se a sua intenção é deixá-los displicentemente bagunçados – comentou Hermione com ar sarcástico – você está sendo terrivelmente bem sucedido.

Harry fuzilou-a com o olhar.

-- Estou cansado. - ele pontuou a frase com um longo bocejo.

-- Percebe-se, cara. - disse Rony.

O ruivo enrolou a manta e arremessou-a para o amigo que a pegou no ar. Rony se sentou no colo da namorada, arrancando protestos de Hermione, que foram prontamente ignorados.

-- Por que você não consegue dormir? - perguntou Hermione, conformada com um Rony Weasley de 1,76m em seu colo. - Preocupado com os N.I.E.M.S? Ou você teve mais... sonhos com... – ela deliberadamente não concluiu a frase. Rony ficou alerta.

Harry revirou os olhos.

-- Não, eu não sonhei com ele. E eu tô me lixando para os N.I.E.M.S, Mione. - Hermione abriu a boca para protestar, mas Harry a calou com uma careta mal-humorada. - E eu não sei por quê não consigo dormir. - esfregou os olhos. - Mas eu definitivamente _preciso,_ ou vou morrer daqui a pouco.

-- Já pensou em uma poção? - perguntou Rony, balançando o rato de borracha para Bichento, lambia o pêlo, ignorando-o.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

-- Não posso fazer isso agora. - ele olhou o relógio. - Não daria tempo.

Rony fez um ar confuso, mas pareceu captar depois de um tempinho.

-- Oh, é, a detenção. Que merda, hein, camarada? Seria legal se você pudesse dizer que ainda não se sente bem.

Harry fez um som de concordância.

-- Eu acho que posso ajudar.

Hermione se levantou bruscamente e Rony se estabacou no chão. O ruivo olhou a garota com um ar ofendido.

-- Hey!

Hermione ignorou e foi se encaminhando até o dormitório feminino.

-- Já volto.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam.

-- Alguma idéia? - Harry perguntou, apontando com o polegar para a direção onde a amiga tinha ido.

-- Nenhuma, cara, nenhuma.

Os dois esperaram ansiosos pela volta da bruxa. Ela apareceu minutos depois, com um frasco na mão.

-- Aqui. - ela estendeu o frasco para Harry.

-- Que é isso? Arsênico? Resolveria bem minha vida... - ele tirou os óculos e massageou a ponte do nariz.

Hermione fez um muxoxo.

-- Não. É uma poção de Descanso Rápido. Eu estava guardando para, bem, para uma emergência, mas acho que você precisa dela. Com duas horas de sono você vai acordar como se tivesse dormido oito horas. E, sem sonhar, o que é um adicional fascinante!

Harry olhou do frasco para Hermione várias vezes, boquiaberto.

-- Por que diabos você não me disse que algo assim existia antes? - perguntou Harry irritado. - Teria me poupado muito trabalho.

-- Não disse porque o uso é restrito. Você só pode usá-la uma vez a cada quinze dias a menos que queira ter uma intoxicação por superdosagem e acabar em coma por semanas. – nesse ponto Harry sorriu, lembrando de um outro alguém que se intoxicara com superdosagem. Seus amigos pareceram não perceber. – É uma poção extremamente complexa e perigosa. Por _isso_ eu não contei nem a você nem a Rony. Ou vocês passariam as noites acordados e fariam uso indiscriminado dela.

Harry se calou. Oras, ela tinha razão, não tinha?

Harry pegou o vidro que lhe foi oferecido.

-- Obrigado, Mione. - ele murmurou.

Ela sorriu em resposta.

Harry bebeu a poção e se ajeitou na poltrona.

-- Não! - Hermione puxou Harry do assento. - Para a cama. Anda. Você precisa de um descanso decente. Vai, eu te acordo quando for a hora da detenção.

-- 'Bigado. - ele murmurou, sonolento. A poção era instantânea.

Hermione teve de pedir ajuda a Rony para ambos carregarem Harry até o dormitório. O que só foi feito depois que Hermione se lembrou de usar um feitiço para carregá-lo. O ex-apanhador da Grifinória foi jogado na cama, já ressonando levemente. Hermione teve o cuidado de retirar os óculos de Harry e cobri-lo com um cobertor, um gesto que fez Rony ficar muito possessivo em seguida. Hermione nem pôde imaginar por quê.

Exatamente duas horas e meia depois, Harry abriu os olhos. Ele se espreguiçou e coçou os olhos, confuso e um pouco perdido. Quanto tempo tinha se passado? Sentia-se como se tivesse dormido horas...

Harry deu um pulo da cama.

-- Puta que pariu, a detenção!

Ele correu de um lado para o outro, pegando objetos aleatórios, como um par de meias sujas que estava em cima da cama de Rony, um copo e um travesseiro. Ele ia atravessar a porta correndo quando se lembrou da poção.

Ele procurou o relógio para ver. Ah, certo. Ele ainda tinha uma hora e meia.

Sentindo-se estúpido, ele largou a meia e os outros itens. Dormira tão profundamente que acabara perdendo a noção de tempo. Com calma, ele pegou sua roupa e foi tomar um banho.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Draco estava sentado em sua nova aquisição: uma poltrona de couro de dragão novinha importada. Segurava o livro de Transfiguração numa mão, passando os olhos pelas páginas com falso interesse.

Na sua frente, Pansy. Mãos nos quadris, batendo pé no chão fazendo um ritmado "tap tap tap" e uma expressão furiosa.

-- Você me deve uma, Draco Lucius Malfoy! - disse Pansy entre os dentes.

Draco não tirou os olhos do livro.

-- Eu devo? Não me recordo.

-- Não se faça de idiota comigo!

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-- Eu nunca me faço de idiota, Pansy. É virtualmente impossível eu fazer tal coisa. Meu intelecto não permite.

Pansy bufou.

-- Não dê uma de esperto!

Draco olhou para Pansy, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, num gesto calculado de dúvida.

-- Eu estou me fazendo de idiota ou de esperto? Você precisa se decidir, minha querida.

A sonserina urrou de frustração. Ela pisou com força no pedaço de poltrona entre as pernas de Draco, fazendo-o dar um pulo.

-- Cuidado com esse salto na minha poltrona!

-- Não é com a poltrona que você tem que se preocupar. - ela riu agourentamente.

Draco olhou do salto da bota de Pansy, para a definitivamente muito sensível parte entre suas perna. Engoliu seco.

-- Ok, sem pânico. Vamos conversar.

-- Não use esse tom comigo! Você me deve uma! Eu estou cobrando a dívida AGORA.

Draco revirou os olhos.

-- Tanta gente nessa porra de escola e você cisma logo comigo! Por que, ó Deuses, eu nasci tão absolutamente glorioso e irresistível?

Pansy chutou levemente, encostando o bico da bota, muito fino na opinião de Draco, nos fundilhos de sua calça.

-- Ok, você ganhou! Eu vou ao Baile de Inverno com você! - Draco disse muito rápido e num tom mais agudo do que pretendia.

Pansy riu.

-- Bom. Assim que eu gosto.

Pansy virou as costas para sair do quarto, mas Draco foi mais rápido e a agarrou por trás.

-- Hm, o que você dizia mesmo, Pansy? - ele perguntou, num tom ronronado. Pansy se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés.

Para a sorte, ou azar, dela, Blaise escolheu aquele momento para entrar.

-- Hey, Draco, você sabe onde- Opa! Interrompo algo? - ele sorriu maliciosamente.

-- Não! - Pansy se desvencilhou de Draco e foi mais para perto de Blaise. Ela sabia que transar com um Draco irritado podia ser o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo – e ela sabia muito bem que ele estava irritado com algo. Ela preferia o garoto em seu estado normal.

-- Eu sei o que, Blaise? - perguntou Draco, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

-- Trabalho de Poções. Viu se eu deixei por aqui?

-- Cômoda. - apontou Draco.

Blaise fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar e foi pegar o pergaminho.

-- E a detenção, Draco? Ainda decidido a tornar a vida do Potter um inferno? - perguntou Pansy. Blaise riu.

Draco não respondeu. Olhava para o vazio com uma expressão igualmente vazia.

-- Draco? - perguntou Blaise. - Alô?

Draco puxou uma mecha de cabelo com dois dedos e ficou olhando.

-- Eu vou tomar um banho. - Draco disse num tom ausente. - Me dêem licença.

E trancou-se no banheiro, deixando um Blaise e uma Pansy muito confusos. E desconfiados.

Draco afundou na banheira, derramando água e espuma pelas bordas, mas não dando a mínima para isso. A água quente o envolveu por inteiro, acalmando sua mente e seus músculos, o calor se espalhando lentamente.

A noite anterior fora tão... Boa. Era tão bom dominar Potter, tão delicioso vê-lo arfar e tentar se conter, era inebriante o gosto que a pele dele tinha, os sons estrangulados de prazer que ele emitia entorpeciam seus sentidos...

Mas não, não devia ser assim.

Precisava se concentrar, reunir o máximo de controle. Precisava ser o que ele queria ser, precisava conter pensamentos que o desviariam do que desejava.

Era hora de se divertir com seu novo brinquedo.

Era hora de machucar Potter.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Harry chegou primeiro a sala de Mondschein, onde passaria as próximas horas com Malfoy. Ele se sentou no mesmo lugar da outra vez, mas em vez de olhar sistematicamente para a porta, Harry se concentrou. Precisava ser forte. Precisava manter a cabeça no lugar. Precisava...

A porta se abriu e Malfoy entrou.

Harry esqueceu imediatamente o que estava mentalizando.

Malfoy entrou pisando duro e olhando reto. Sentou-se numa mesa afastada, cruzou os braços por cima da bela camisa branca e ficou. Como se Harry não estivesse ali.

Aquilo atordoou o grifinório. Ele achou que o sonserino fosse agarrá-lo, ou fazer piada, ou sabe-se Merlim mais o que, mas... Não. Ele simplesmente ignorara Harry e se sentara.

O que aquele ele estava pensando? Ele não podia fazer isso! Era ridículo que os dois num dia se atacassem na detenção, no outro no corredor, depois na enfermaria e agora que ele se sentasse, feito o Príncipe Slytherin que Draco provavelmente acreditava ser e fingisse que Harry não estava ali. Como ele podia ser tão absurdamente... Cínico!

-- Vai ficar me encarando até quando, Potter? - perguntou Draco, ainda olhando fixamente para frente.

Harry não percebeu, mas desde que Draco entrara, ele encarava o loiro.

-- Eu não estou te encarando. - Harry respondeu, sem ter muita consciência disso.

Malfoy não respondeu. Ele ajeitou a frente da camisa branca, e desabotoou a gola. Harry se pegou reparando em cada detalhe: a gola estilo padre, só que mais baixa, os frisos na frente da camisa, as mangas dobradas cuidadosamente, a maneira como o tecido assentava no tórax de Draco, marcando de maneira displicente os músculos que Harry já tivera a oportunidade de sentir sob a ponta dos dedos...

Draco virou o rosto e encarou Harry. O grifinório recuou na cadeira. O olhar de Draco era intenso.

-- Eu disse para parar de me encarar, Potter. - cuspiu Draco.

Harry franziu o cenho.

-- E eu já disse que não estou te encarando!

Draco fez um ar de nojo.

-- O que você quer, hein? Um motivo para eu ir até aí e me divertir com você? Ou será que você achava que eu ia entrar aqui hoje com rosas e chocolate e declarar amor eterno a você?

Harry sabia, sabia mesmo, que não devia se afetar. Mas se afetou. Mesmo se contendo ele deixou transparecer sua indignação... Sua... _Decepção_?

Draco sorriu enviesado.

-- Eu vou ensinar uma coisa a você, Potter.

Draco se levantou, dando passos calculadamente lentos e sincronizados com suas palavras. Harry sentiu o coração bater na garganta. Ele parou, apoiando-se nos braços da cadeira, os narizes a centímetros de distância, tão próximos que Harry podia vislumbrar a si mesmo, um eu de olhos arregalados e expressão apavorada, nas íris claras de Draco.

-- Você nunca deveria ter se metido com um Malfoy, se não sabia aonde ia para.

A nuca de Harry ficou imediatamente arrepiada. Seu sangue pareceu gelar. Era uma ameaça tão tola quanto todas as outras, mas...

Mas essa era real. Ele sabia que essa era real. E ele sabia que estava tão ridiculamente envolvido que não poderia fazer nada. Se Draco se precipitasse para tirar a roupa de Harry e fazer coisas na qual ele preferia não pensar para não perder o pouquinho de autocontrole que ele ainda tinha, o ex-apanhador da Grifinória não faria absolutamente nada. _Nada._ No máximo ficaria se contorcendo e gemendo, mas fora isso? Na-na-ni-na-não.

Draco continuou ali, encarando-o com força. Harry tentou mesmo segurar o olhar, continuar encarando-o, mas não conseguiu. Desviou os olhos para o próprio colo, incapaz de resistir. Harry viu, com o coração dando cambalhotas no peito, a mão de Draco se mover para ele, mas ele nunca chegou a completar o gesto.

Mondschein e Lupin entraram naquele momento.

Draco se afastou naturalmente, sem demonstrar qualquer consternação pelos professores o pegarem tão próximo de seu inimigo. Harry, por sua vez, corou de modo furioso.

Se a professora de Adivinhação percebeu algo, não demonstrou. Lupin, porém, olhava Draco com um ar ameaçador.

-- Boa noite, rapazes. - disse Mondschein cordialmente. Harry não viu, ocupado demais em tentar controlar seu rubor, mas Draco percebeu os olhos de Myhail brilharem de um jeito muito estranho. Na verdade, Draco podia jurar haver uma sombra de divertimento neles e um sorriso contido nos lábios.

O mesmo não podia ser dito da cara de Lupin.

-- Boa noite, professora. - disse Draco com seu tom mais encantador. O sorriso de Myhail se ampliou um pouquinho. - Professor Lupin. - ele acenou a cabeça.

Lupin devolveu o gesto, ainda olhando enviesado. Ele se encaminhou para o lado de Harry, postando-se protetoramente ali.

Myhail sentou-se na mesa.

-- Bom que chegaram na hora. - disse a mulher. - Por... Insistência do professor Lupin – o tom dela era ameno, mas não sua expressão. - hoje nós vamos monitorá-los pessoalmente. Na verdade, nós vamos dirigir a aproximação de vocês. Não que eu ache que vocês precisem de qualquer ajuda...

Myhail deixou a voz morrer. O tom dela era tão sutilmente sugestivo que outra pessoa não teria percebido. Mas Harry e Draco _perceberam_. Draco olhou sério para a professora, enquanto Harry tinha o par de olhos mais arregalados da história.

Myhail continuou, inabalável. Lupin olhava feio agora para ela.

-- Enfim, eu propus a seguinte atividade. Aqui – ela tirou uma caixinha vermelha do interior das vestes púrpuras. Ela abriu a tampa e retirou um punhado de cartõezinhos retangulares. - isso é um puxa-conversa. Em cada um destes cartões vocês terão uma proposta de pergunta ou de interação. Por exemplo – ela escolheu um cartão aleatoriamente e leu. - "_Qual seu doce favorito?" _Quem tira o cartão faz a pergunta para o outro e vice-versa. Acho que é meio óbvio, não é? Vocês não precisarão pensar em tópicos para conversa, só têm de ler e responder. A única regra aqui é: nada de respostas cretinas. Esse puxa-conversa é encantado para, no caso de uma resposta falsa, pintar o cabelo do mentiroso de rosa. Certo, senhor Malfoy? - ela piscou para o loiro que torceu o nariz, horrorizado. - Alguma pergunta?

Ninguém disse nada.

-- Ótimo! Algo a dizer, professor Lupin?

Lupin fuzilou a bruxa com o olhar, mas ela nem se abalou.

-- Estaremos no fundo da sala observando. Colocaremos um feitiço de silêncio para garantir a privacidade – nesse ponto ele realmente olhou feio para Myhail, que sorriu. - Ao menor sinal de hostilidade, interviremos. Entendido?

Harry assentiu. Draco continuou como estava.

Os dois bruxos mais velhos se encaminharam para o fundo da sala. Mondschein deixou o puxa-conversa na mesa de Draco. Ela deu um olhar significativo ao loiro, murmurou algo muito baixo até para o sonserino ouvir e acompanhou um Lupin realmente zangado.

Harry continuava a encarar qualquer coisa, menos Draco. Draco olhava para o objeto vermelho em sua mesa com crescente desprezo.

-- Ok, rapazes. Comecem. - Myhail disse. - _Silencio._

Harry prendeu o ar. Ele sabia que nada aconteceria com Lupin e Myhail lá trás olhando, principalmente com _Lupin_ lá; Harry percebeu todo o desconforto do lobisomem. Ele sabia que Remus estava magoado, e sabia que parte de tudo era sua culpa, mas tinha plena consciência de que a postura do professor de DCAT sugeria que ele não desistiria de proteger Harry. Isso aqueceu o coração de Harry e, ao mesmo tempo, o deixou apreensivo. Se tinha algo que o grifinório mais novo sabia, era que o lobisomem podia ser muito possessivo. E vingativo.

Draco ficou tenso. Aparentemente a vidente charlatã sabia mais do que deixava transparecer. _Como_ ela sabia, ele não tinha idéia e nem queria saber. Mas era melhor ficar atendo a esquisita de olhos mais esquisitos ainda. E Lupin... Bem, ele daria a ele coisas com as quais se preocupar.

Preguiçosamente Draco irou uma ficha do puxa-conversa e leu. Coisa mais ridícula.

-- Certo, Potter. Quanto mais rápido fizermos isso, mais rápido acaba. - o tom de voz estava mais arrastado do que nunca. - Aí vai, "qual sua cor favorita?" Ah, não, que pergunta mais estúpida, lógico que é vermelho e doura-

-- Preto. - respondeu Harry, cortando Draco. - Minha cor favorita é preto.

Draco franziu a testa. Ele jurava que seriam as cores da Grifinória.

-- Por que, Potter? Por que preto emagrece? - Draco riu.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

-- Essa foi uma das coisas mais fúteis que eu já ouvi de você, e eu já ouvi você falando muita merda.

Draco ficou emburrado. Uma coisa que Harry nunca tinha visto.

-- Mas preto _realmente_ emagrece.

Harry revirou os olhos.

-- Olha para mim, vê bem se eu preciso parecer mais magro.

Draco ia dar uma resposta, mas pensou melhor e jogou o puxa-conversa para Harry.

-- Sua vez.

Harry pegou o objeto no ar, anos de prática como apanhador.

-- Ok. - Harry puxou um cartão. - "Doce ou salgado? Por quê?" - Harry olhou para Draco.

O sonserino nem pensou.

-- Doce. Sempre.

Harry riu.

-- Tá rindo do que, Potter?

-- Nada. É só... Essa situação é absurda! Depois de... - Harry se calou, subitamente cônscio do que ia dizer.

"Depois de ontem".

Harry ainda estava puto com o descaso de Draco, tanto no dia anterior quanto no presente. Mas aquele sentimento se esvaiu antes de efetivamente se instalar.

Draco fez um ar de desprezo, mas não disse nada. Esticou os braços, num gesto para Harry jogar o objeto, mas pensou melhor.

-- Potter, por que você não senta mais perto? - Harry ficou pálido. - Eu não vou te estuprar. - Draco sorriu de maneira sinistra. - Não aqui, pelo menos. - acrescentou em tom baixo.

Harry olhou para os professores no fundo da sala. Lupin olhava fixamente para os dois, enquanto Myhail lia distraidamente uma revista.

Ele hesitou, mas enfim se levantou e se sentou mais próximo do sonserino. Ele passou o puxa-conversa para o outro rapaz, que tirou outro cartão.

-- "Qual o elemento mais importante num relacionamento?" - Draco fez um muxoxo de irritação.

Harry pensou.

-- Lealdade.

Draco ficou surpreso de novo.

-- Não é amor, Potter? - zombou.

Harry encarou Draco. O medo inicial, a raiva e o desconforto tinham desparecido. Agora ele se sentia... Calmo.

-- Lealdade pressupõe amor, Malfoy. Seja amor à pessoa ou a causa. Ser leal a alguém ou alguma coisa significa estar comprometido com aquilo até as camadas mais profundas de seu ser. Significa... Fidelidade, amor, confiança, entrega e amizade. - Harry fez uma pausa. A expressão de Draco era de surpresa completa. Para o puro deleite de Harry. - Pelo menos é como eu vejo as coisas. Se você é leal a algo, você é capaz de dar sua vida por aquilo. Por isso lealdade é o principal.

Draco ficou abobalhado. Ok, ele não esperava que Harry-Testa-Rachada-E-Totalmente-Inócuo-Potter fosse profundo. Que fosse capaz de formular pensamentos tão... Complexos.

-- Isso não faz sentido, Potter. Você pode ser leal e não amar. Lealdade é só seguir algo ou alguém.

-- Não. - rebateu Harry. - Lealdade real não é apenas seguir. Isso é outra coisa, mas lealdade é crer. Você precisa crer aceitar e concordar com uma coisa ou alguém para ser leal a ela. Você precisa amar aquilo.

-- Amar? Não seja estúpido! Não existe amor nisso!

Harry balançou a cabeça numa negativa.

-- Eu não vou perder tempo discutindo isso com você.

Draco se irritou. Como assim não ia perder tempo discutindo isso? O que Potter estava insinuando? Que ele não era capaz de entender?

-- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse incapaz. - ameaçou Draco.

Harry deu de ombros. Draco ficou mais irritado. Ele pensou seriamente em ofender Harry de todas as maneiras que ele conhecia, e ele conhecia muitas, mas...

Mas a irritação passou. Ele resmungou algo, mas simplesmente deixou para lá e passou o puxa-conversa para Harry.

Os dois se revezaram nas perguntas por um bom tempo. Algumas vezes eles quase chegaram a bater boca, mas sempre que isso acontecia o clima entre eles esfriava, e ondas de tranqüilidade os invadiam. Em determinado ponto, Draco percebeu que tinha algo manipulando os sentimentos hostis deles, mas esse fato parecia irrelevante e acabou esquecendo.

Um bom tempo já havia se passado e boa parte dos cartões estavam largados em cima da mesa dos dois. Mais da metade da caixa já tinha ido. Eles descobriram coisas como que Draco preferia dormir de bruços, odiava insetos e era alérgico a atum. Já Harry nunca dormia antes das onze, que não gostava muito de chocolate (Draco fez um drama nesse ponto, e acabou arrancando risadas de Harry) e adorava cafuné.

Em algum momento, os dois já estavam sentados mais próximos e riam. A hostilidade tinha se dissipado com tanta facilidade, que eles pareciam amigos de infância. Harry tirou um outro cartão, enquanto se recuperava de um pequeno acesso de risos, quando Draco contou que o único animalzinho de estimação que tivera fora um Pufoso e que uma vez decidira que queria um elfo doméstico que fosse como um Pufoso. Então ele tentou cruzar os dois.

"Sério, Potter", Draco dissera. "É traumatizante. Eu nunca vi nada mais pavoroso na minha vida. Tive pesadelos por semanas...".

Harry suspirou, e leu o cartão.

-- Certo, próxima pergunta... QUE!? - Harry ficou boquiaberto. Draco se esticou para ler.

-- O que foi?

Harry corou.

-- Melhor... Outra... Pergunta.

Draco ficou curioso. Esticou a mão e puxou o cartão dos dedos de Potter, que tateou o ar em vão, Draco já estava em posse do objeto.

-- Hm... "Qual sua parte favorita do corpo? Qual você acredita ser a mais atrativa para os outros" Que? Eu não sabia que isso aqui tinha perguntas desse nível. - Draco torceu o nariz em desagrado, mas não parecia constrangido.

Harry assentiu.

-- Próxima pergunta.

-- Não seja ridículo. Eu vou responder. - Draco sorriu maliciosamente para Harry. - Não está curioso?

Harry recuou na cadeira.

-- Nem um pouco.

Draco chegou mais perto, Harry recuou mais.

-- Tem certeza? - murmurou.

Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente com força.

-- Mas pode ser útil... - Draco se debruçou sobre a mesa e lambeu sugestivamente os lábios. Ele fez pequenos círculos com o indicador nas costas da mão de Harry, que só olhava de Draco para a mão, da mão para Draco, num pavor mudo.

Harry tentou articular qualquer coisa, mas sua boca estava seca demais. "Ah, não, de novo não". A sensação de pavor. Aquela ansiedade insana que apertava o peito e o deixava sem ar. Num dia ele era capaz de se insinuar para Draco, mas no outro não suportava uma investida do loiro. Aquilo era enlouquecedor! Ele não suportava que Draco não demonstrasse interesse e quando isso ocorria, ele se ressentia e se via compelido a provocar. Quando o oposto acontecia, ele se apavorava e queria fugir. Harry tentou clarear a mente. Ok, ele não tinha mais doze anos para reagir assim à investida de alguém. Ainda mais um alguém com que já tinha tido mais do que mero contato físico.

Certo, mas alguém era alguém. Malfoy era outra história.

Draco acabou com o dilema de Harry, voltando a se sentar com uma risadinha de escárnio.

-- Você achou mesmo que eu ia fazer alguma coisa com eles ali? O lobisomem está rosnando para mim, Potter. Eu não sou burro, sabe. Louco talvez, mas burro? Não.

Harry soltou o ar preso nos pulmões.

-- Você é absurdamente fácil de se constranger. - Draco comentou de bom humor.

-- Oh, obrigado, Malfoy. - resmungou Harry.

Draco sorriu.

-- Certo, respondendo: tudo.

Harry olhou descrente.

-- Tudo?

-- Isso mesmo.

-- Sem defeitos?

-- É, Potter.

Harry revirou os olhos.

-- Narcisista.

-- Potter, eu sou todo delicioso. Não há nada em mim que não seja atrativo. Você sabe disso.

Harry arregalou os olhos, descrente do que ele tinha dito.

-- Seu...

Draco riu.

Mais uma vez as ondas de calma se projetaram e afastaram o clima.

-- Minha vez. - disse Draco animado. Ele parecia mais jovem, mais infantil daquele jeito, reparou Harry.

Era... Engraçado.

Até mesmo... _Fofo_.

-- Vamos ver... Oh! _Oh! _- Draco deu várias risadinhas contidas.

Harry fechou os olhos esperando a bomba.

-- "Qual seu ponto mais sensível?" Oh, posso responder essa por você?

Draco deu seu sorriso mais brilhante.

Harry afundou na cadeira incrédulo. Ele não podia mais ficar vermelho, porque todo o fluxo sanguíneo estava concentrado em sua face, deixando-as quentes.

Ele nunca tinha sentido tanta vergonha na vida inteira. E ainda assim, estava, de alguma forma sádica, se divertindo.

-- Vai à merda. - Harry disse com a voz meio falha.

Draco riu, não se sentindo ofendido. Ele pôs as mãos cruzadas atrás da nuca e ficou olhando Harry com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-- Certo, então responda você, ou eu...

-- Certo, ok, tá bom, Malfoy, que saco! - Harry coçou o nariz, desconcertado. - Hm... - ele pensou. - Só um ponto?

Draco explodiu numa gargalhada.

-- Se você quiser me dar um mapa detalhado, eu ficarei muito divertido, Potter!

Harry deu um sorriso safado.

-- Na verdade, quem se divertiria aqui seria eu.

O sorriso de Draco morreu uns dois molares.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo. Uma tensão familiar ameaçou se espalhar rapidamente, mas no mesmo instante em que surgiu foi dissipado.

Harry percebeu então.

-- Hey, sentiu isso?

-- Isso o quê?

-- Essa... Calma. Quase alegria.

Draco assentiu.

-- Há algum tempo. Eu acho que existe algum feitiço de Projeção de Calma ou um Feitiço de Empatia.

-- Na verdade, ambos, mas excelente observação, senhor Malfoy. Aliás, a detenção acabou.

Mondshcein estava parada com a mão na cintura. Lupin a encarava estupefato.

-- Você os enfeitiçou? - perguntou Lupin, ignorando as expressões de Draco e Harry.

-- Hm, não. Enfeiticei o puxa-conversa. Enquanto eles estiverem jogando, ficaram sob o efeito dos feitiços. O que é ótimo, de fato. Vocês deviam ver, a interação de vocês hoje superou totalmente minhas melhores expectativas.

Myhail deu um sorriso satisfeito. Lupin deu dois passos para o lado, de modo a ficar de frente para a bruxa.

-- Isso foi uma atitude irresponsável! Como você pôde enfeitiçá-los sem me avisar? Você alterou o estado normal deles e essa não era a proposta disso aqui!

-- Foi uma atitude irresponsável por quê, Remus J. Lupin? - perguntou Mondschein, tirando-o de cima a baixo. - Por que _você_ não queria que esse excesso de interação ocorresse por motivos totalmente pessoais e, devo acrescentar, fora de tem...

-- Chega! Eu não acredito que você está usando seus poderes em mim! Estou cansado dessa sua atitude - Lupin exclamou.

-- E eu estou cansada da sua interferência! - disse Mondschein, séria, o dedo na cara de Lupin.

Draco e Harry observavam os dois professores com iguais expressões de surpresa. Draco se perguntava quais eram os motivos de Mondschein para defender tão ardorosamente que os dois se aproximassem; muito provavelmente para peitar Lupin, que achava que Draco fosse perverter o nobre Garoto de Ouro da Grifinória. Harry registrou o fato de que Myhail sabia coisas _demais_ e que precisava realmente saber _como._

-- Vocês podem estar acostumados a lavarem roupa suja em público, mas eu não estou acostumado a presenciar esse tipo de comportamento patético. - disse Malfoy, arrogante.

Mondschein fez um ar de desprezo.

-- Duas palavras para você, Malfoy: última detenção.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos. Harry corou. Ambos acharam melhor ficarem calados.

-- Você é absurdamente infantil! Eu não acredito nisso!

-- E você absurdamente possessivo, ciumento e obtuso! E chega! - Mondschein passou de mão no puxa-conversa, anulando os efeitos da magia. No mesmo instante, tanto Harry como Draco passaram a se sentir como antes: irritados, confusos e enojados um com o outro.

Ou quase isso.

Alguma coisa tinha de fato mudado. E não era por intermédio da magia.

A professora de Adivinhação deu meia volta, fazendo sua capa esvoaçar de maneira dramática e se encaminhou para sair da sala.

-- Myhail! Não seja ridícula!

Ela voltou, enfurecida.

-- Ridícula! Há!

Ela caminhou até uma mesa e deixou o objeto vermelho ali. Pôs uma mão no quadril e com a outra apontou acusatoriamente para Lupin.

-- Quer discutir? Então vamos discutir. Lá fora. Agora.

Harry se arrepiou. Se fosse Lupin não iria. Myhail tinha um ar perigoso.

Lupin suspirou.

-- Certo, Myhail.

Ela se virou e saiu, batendo a porta no processo. Lupin a seguiu, com ar resignado. Antes de saiu, ele se voltou aos adolescentes pasmos.

-- Vocês estão liberados. - ele esfregou a testa. - Bem, me desejem sorte.

-- Sorte. - soou Harry, meio abestalhado.

A porta se fechou.

E finalmente Draco e Harry estavam sozinhos na sala.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

**Notas e muita falação XD**

BU! Ahahahah, assustei vocês, fala sério? Aposto que nem esperavam atualização nesse feriadão, todo mundo feliz em casa... Menos a escrava que vos fala que trabalha. Mas deixa quieto. Capítulo novo, escrito há milênios e que está sem betagem porque a minha marida está ocupada com outras coisinhas. Assim, atendendo a pedidos (e porque eu não quero que ninguém comece a me xingar), novo cap! O que acharam? Na-não. Nada de falar com o computador, não é saudável. Tá vendo o linkzinho ali embaixo. Review? Ok, achou? Clica nele e me faça feliz. Quem sabe o capítulo 8, que está pronto, não sai logo...? Yeah, I'm bad.

Ah, sim e deixem-me explicar algo: vocês devem ter achado que eu morri, mas é o seguinte: eu estou escrevendo OUTRA fic. Sim! Além de Loveless e Miss You, eu comecei uma terceira. Acho que já falei da dita cuja, chamada **Beautiful Disaster**. É uma fic de presente de casamento para a Dany, minha maridinha no Potter Slash Fics. E, bem, eu sou louca pela fic e realmente tenho me dedicado mais a ela.

Aí vocês devem estar falando: ok, cadê ela? Bem, eu não a postarei aqui até ter terminado a fic, corrigido as falhas e betado. Yeah, vai levar tempo. Por enquanto só no meu LJ que apenas algumas pessoas tem acesso.

Só pra dar vontade, Beautiful Disaster é Drarry, AU, suicide, angst, pós-Guerra e essas coisas. Entenderam porque eu estou apaixonada por ela?

Well, quantos de vocês leram Deathly Hallows? Eu li. É bom. Todinho, inteiro comestível. Menos umas partes tediosas no meio e o epílogo. Mas de resto? Cara... Yummy. E, bem, preparem os lencinhos de papel. Eu pelo menos chorei LITROS.

Mas vamos acabar com esse papo spoilerento.

Só um comment aqui: eu vi que muita gente está tipo "Voldie & Harry YAY". Assim, people, se quiserem matar a vontade, leiam "_Insanidade_", do **Marck Evans**. Tem aqui no e é MUITO boa. Foi ela que me converteu ao Voldie x Harry. Yeah, sou super fã da fic, vale mega a pena. Mas veja lá, hein? Num vão deixar de ler Loveless por conta disso, huh! XD

**THX ESPECIAIS PARA:**

**Angeline **(menina, se o outro demorou, que dirá esse ºse escondeº); **Srta. Kinomoto **(o Lobão ruleia! Agora, sobre ficou ou vai ficar, eu faço segredo. XD); **DW03 **(Cara, eu já disse que ADORO suas reviews? Você é meu termômetro da fic, sempre sei por elas se estou sendo clara. Oops, será que falei demais? XD E as palavras repetidas foram consertadas, thx pelo toque); **Nana Lilo **(Ah, puxa, Nanda pára de me tentar com suas idéias de Darklemon! XD Assim eu não resisto e a fic vira BDSM! XD E tb te adoro, vou menina? E tratar bem quem lê pra mim é um prazer. Vejo todos como amigos. Verdade verdadeira XD); **JayKay-chan **(Draco sádico faz o dia de qualquer pessoa melhor. O Harry concorda e assina embaixo); **love roxas kingdom hearts **(mais uma afim de ver Harry x Voldie!? Uau! Num sabia que eles tinham futuro ºque mentirosa que sou...º Yeah, Voldie is bringin' the sexy back!); **Drix Potter-Malfoy **(O Lobinho e a Mione podiam abrir um escritório de detetives. XD); **Karla Malfoy **(Sua sumida! ºponga, aperta, amassaº Mudei o cap sim, tinha que... Hm, alongar a coisa toda. And... We luv Draco! XD); **Dita Von Teese **(O Harry é caso de internação. Ele é esquizofrênico, tem dupla personalidade e... Ah,é maluco mesmo. XD Não que o Dray se importe. XD); **Juliana Guerreiro **(Oba, leitora nova! Vou te chamar de Ju, ok? Ju, se vc se refere a outra Loveless no meu profile, essa aqui é justamente a versão completa. Ou seja início, meio e fim. Yeah, a outra é só o meio. Mwahahahah). **POTOlover **(Yay, taí mais coisa. Num teve lemon, lemon, mas... O 8 tem. Psst, segredo, viu? XD); **Rapousa **(é, eu achei que por o nome da fic de "Loveless" pudesse ter esse efeito, mas é bom ver que você leu e gostou! Eu acho que a relação deles não é doentia, ou pelo menos não será. E bem, eu sou um ser fluffy, como eu poderia? Love is in the air, cara! E pode falar bastante nas reviews, eu ADORO! De fato, eu queria falar mais aqui, mas olha o tamanho do que deveria ser apenas uma "nota"? . E vou em abster de falar de DH, em respeito a quem não leu, mas... Cara, que meleca de epílogo... E Dumbie should be alive!); **Chris Ann** (OMG, posso dar uma de fã: Adoro Ever Dream! E ADORO 40 anos! Jesus, adoro mesmo! Ok, momento fã over: Hormônios adolescentes fazem meus dias mais brilhantes! XD Btw, Happy B-Day atrasado! ºXD não, não sou stalker, sou do PSF mesmo e vi o lembrete de niver XDº); **K-chan** (Menina, poste! PSF is love! Eu nem preciso dizer que sou addicted naquele lugar! Sério que você gostou? Yay! ºapertaº E poste, viu?); **Annianka** (nem eu sei qual será o par do final. Tudo depende de quem ganhar o embate mitológico na minha mente Angel!Alis ou Dark!Alis XD); **Milady Tomoyo **(Aiee adorei sua review! ºapertaº Adorei os comentários às frases! Adorei MESMO! E meu lado Slytherin e meu lado Hufflepuff decidiram abrir guerra. Enquanto isso o lado Ravenclaw sentou-se com o Griffindor pra tomar chá com bolinhos XD); **Makie **(ºtendo um acesso de risosº Pegação selvagem! Cara, eu AMEI essa! Vou guardar e usar mais tarde... E... Selvageria is love! ºkinky, kinky Alis... XDº); **Regulus Black** (Eu tb adoro ver o Harry dominado, mas adoooro ele mau e dominador também! Ó, dúvida cruel... Semê ou ukê? Maybe both... XD).

Thx a todos que leram e não deixaram review. Podem deixar, viu? Eu não mordo; sou maluca, verdade, mas morder não mordo (a menos que me peçam).

Beijosmedeixemreview XD

**Alis R. Clow – Que se superou na falação!**


	8. Painfully Deep

**Capitulo 8 – Painfully Deep **

Harry ficou onde estava, incapaz de decidir se levantava e ia embora ou se ficava onde estava. Aparentemente era mais simples ficar. Pelo menos seu cérebro não precisava ordenar nenhuma ação extra para tanto e, levando em conta o quão confuso ele estava, isso era ótimo.

Draco, porém não parecia ter essas dúvidas e se levantou. Foi até onde Myhail deixou o puxa-conversa enfeitiçado e pegou o objeto.

As ondas de calma subiram pelos braços de Draco, espalhando-se pelo corpo todo, concentrando-se em seu peito. Uma sensação de conforto o acolheu.

-- Foi engenhoso da parte dela. - Draco disse.

Harry assentiu, de novo desconfiado. Draco revirou os olhos, e foi até ele.

Harry se empertigou, pronto para brigar, se fosse necessário. Draco estendeu a mão para ele, que tentou rechaçá-la, mas o sonserino foi mais hábil e agarrou o pulso de Harry.

Na mesma hora as ondas se espalharam por Harry, mas em grau bem mais baixo do que em Draco.

-- Quer jogar?

-- O quê? - perguntou Harry, confuso, um estado constante nos últimos tempos.

-- Perguntei se quer jogar.

-- Malfoy, nossa detenção...

-- Para o inferno com a detenção. Você é idiota, isso é fato, mas até mesmo você percebe o que está acontecendo, não percebe?

Harry não respondeu.

-- Aceite o jogo, e você vai se sentir mais calmo. É o pressuposto para a magia funcionar. - disse o sonserino em tom mais brando.

Harry pensou. Ah, ok, ele estava esperando por aquilo desde cedo, não é mesmo?

-- Vamos jogar. - murmurou o moreno.

Imediatamente o medo e animosidade se dissiparam da sala.

Draco se adiantou, parando bem próximo do rosto de Harry. A respiração do grifinório se acelerou imediatamente.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, o tempo escorrendo pelos dedos deles, tirando-os da realidade. Não havia mais nada ali, a não ser os dois.

-- Erm, Malfoy... - murmurou Harry.

-- Hm?

-- Isso é errado e...

Draco não deixou Harry completar a frase; o beijo foi profundo, lento, exigente. Foi totalmente diferente da primeira vez. Dessa vez não havia aquela urgência, nem a fúria. Apenas...

Draco chegou mais para frente, sem desfazer o beijo. O contato úmido da língua de Harry na sua, o modo como ele explorava a boca de Draco, como se o mundo dependesse daquilo, a maneira como o grifinório gemia sob seus beijos, tudo aquilo era diferente. Era prazeroso. E doía.

Doía ver como o moreno alisava quase timidamente o rosto de Draco com o polegar. Doía ver a si próprio alisando os braços de Harry, sentindo sob a ponta dos dedos a pele de Harry se arrepiar com o contato. Doía sentir a maneira cuidadosa com que Harry sugava sua língua, mordia seus lábios e aprofundava o beijo até um ponto sufocante. Doía. Não devia haver carinho entre eles. Não devia haver cuidado. Devia haver apenas dor.

E mesmo assim, quando Harry enlaçou a cintura de Draco trazendo-o mais para perto, fazendo-o sentar-se em seu colo, Draco não pode deixar de sentir seu coração apertar.

Era a dor mais deliciosa de sua vida.

Draco envolveu a nuca de Harry com as mãos, afundando os dedos no espesso cabelo negro, enquanto o outro traçava uma série de pequenos beijos no maxilar de Draco, para finalmente voltar à boca do loiro, invadindo-o com força, mas sem pressa. Draco deixou suas mãos escorregarem da nuca para os ombros, depois costas, acariciando cada pedacinho a que tinha acesso, saboreando as sensações que seu toque causava no moreno, mesmo com o contato impedido pela camisa.

Harry empurrou Draco um pouco para trás, que cedeu, dando acesso a Harry a seu pescoço. O grifinório beijou demoradamente o pescoço de Draco antes de sugar a pele, arrancando um suspiro de prazer do loiro. Draco abriu os olhos e observou o grifinório, os olhos fechados em concentração e prazer, enquanto lambia a base do pescoço de Draco e ia descendo, desabotoando a camisa de Draco com uma lentidão que torturava. Harry escorregou a mão para dentro da camisa, acariciando o peito de Draco com carinho. Draco fechou os olhos com força.

Maldito seja.

Harry segurava firmemente a cintura de Draco, enquanto com a outra mão ele acariciava a pele branca do rapaz. Ele deixou os dedos traçarem círculos nos mamilos rosados do loiro, arrancando um gemido dele, fazendo-o segurar seus cabelos com força e enterrar o rosto neles. Era delicioso. Era incrível.

E ao mesmo tempo, a dor.

Ele sabia que Malfoy devia se sentir da mesma forma. Que ele também devia estar se consumindo pela simples sensação de carinho e cuidado que os dois dispendiam um ao outro. Harry sabia bem que aquilo era prazerosamente triste. Que, por mais que ele repetisse a si mesmo que era puramente efeito da magia, em um lugar mais profundo de si mesmo, ele sabia que não era. Que a magia ali era apenas o condutor, mas que no fundo...

Eles não se amavam. Mas eles _precisavam_de carinho.

Harry abriu a camisa com um puxão, registrando com bom humor a exclamação de indignação de Malfoy. Oh, depois ele consertava. Ele aprisionou o mamilo do jovem entre seu indicador e o polegar e começou a massageá-lo.

Draco gemeu mais alto.

Ele lambeu o peito do outro, lentamente de um lado a outro, evitando deliberadamente o outro mamilo de Draco. Ele assoprou e a súbita mudança de temperatura enlouqueceu o sonserino: do morno da saliva de Harry para o gelado do sopro. O loiro agarrou os cabelos de Harry e o puxou para cima, mergulhando num beijo languido e cheio de luxúria. As mãos do sonserino largaram os cabelos revoltos, se ocupando em dar a Harry um pouco da própria tortura. Harry inspirou violentamente, quando sentiu os dedos dele alcançarem o cós de sua calça.

-- Isso... É muito... Hm... - Harry gemeu quando sentiu a língua de Draco traçando os contornos de sua orelha, uma mão acariciando seu pescoço, enquanto a outra ainda traçava os músculos de seu abdomem.

-- Isso é muito o quê, Potter? - murmurou Draco, baixinho. Harry estremeceu.

Os dois se encararam.

-- Isso é muito insano. - ele completou. Depositou um beijou na canto da boca do loiro.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

-- Você fala demais.

Harry sorriu e se entregou a mais um beijo.

As mãos não paravam. Parecia haver uma necessidade mútua de manter contato, de constatar a cada segundo que aquilo era real, que estava acontecendo. Harry fechou os olhos e se deixou ser conduzido pelas sensações que Draco lhe proporcionava, pelos arrepios provocados toda vez que o sonserino tocava sua pele com a língua, pelo prazer arrebatador dos dedos finos e delicados do loiro passeando por seu corpo, pela tontura que as palavras que Draco sussurrava baixinho em seu ouvido.

Nada daquilo parecia real. E ao mesmo tempo era absolutamente palpável.

O peito de Harry se apertou. Aquilo era insuportável.

Ele abraçou Draco com as duas mãos, enterrando o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do loiro, aspirando o perfume leve que sua pele exalava. Apertou contra si, querendo desesperadamente aplacar a pressão que subia pela sua garganta e ameaçava seu controle. Como se a solidez do corpo de Malfoy contra si pudesse servir de escudo.

A primeira reação de Draco foi querer se afastar. Grifinório idiota, sempre estragando tudo! Sempre...

Então ele viu a aflição no rosto de Harry. Viu o quanto o grifinório desejava que nada fosse daquela forma. Viu a si mesmo refletido no rosto contraído do moreno.

E aquilo o deixou consciente demais da própria dor. O desespero se instalou em seu peito como um parasita, sugando sua vontade. Onde estava o Malfoy que mais cedo só desejava ferir? Por que, Merlim, precisava do calor do corpo daquele grifnório estúpido para não afundar?

Deuses, porque tinha que ser assim?

Draco encostou a cabeça na de Harry. Observou ausente o contrates que seu cabelo loiro fazia no negro do de Harry. Observou como sua pele era mais pálida do que a do outro rapaz, como ele por inteiro era diferente do outro.

E ao mesmo tempo como seus corpos se encaixavam com tanta facilidade que pareciam terem sido moldados na mesma forma.

Harry tentou falar, mas estava sem voz. Esforçou-se mais e o que saiu foi um sussurro rouco, mas compreensível.

-- Merda... Malfoy isso... Dói.

Draco concordou com um meneio da cabeça. Não conseguiu se conter e acabou acariciando o pescoço de Harry, depois subindo e afagando carinhosamente nos cabelos.

Harry ronronou como um gato. Draco riu.

-- Oh, você não mentiu.

-- Hm? - disse Harry, deliciado.

-- Sobre cafuné.

Harry riu baixinho.

-- Se eu tivesse mentido, estaria com o cabelo rosa.

Draco concordou.

-- Você também estava certo no banheiro.

Harry encarou os olhos cinzas.

-- Sobre?

Draco ficou sério.

-- Sobre isso destruir. Isso vai destruir a nós dois.

Harry baixou os olhos, deixando-os desfocar sobre a camisa de Draco.

-- Você se importa?

Ele usou a outra mão para acariciar as costas do moreno, quando essas se retesaram; ele não tinha idéia do por que da necessidade de acariciar, de acalmar. Só sabia que aquilo fazia bem a ele, então faria.

-- Se eu me importasse, não estava mais aqui, Potter.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Queriam, de verdade, saírem ali mesmo no tapa até sangrarem. Queriam berrar que se odiavam e que desejavam que o outro morresse.

Mas não podiam. Por mais que cada gesto doesse como o inferno, por mais que se aproximarem daquela forma fosse matá-los pouco a pouco, eles não podiam parar.

Não queriam.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Mondschein se afastou da porta da sala onde Harry e Draco estavam, consciente de que provavelmente gritaria com Remus e que seus gritos atrapalhariam os dois. Na verdade, ela tinha certeza que o castelo inteiro podia desabar que eles estariam imersos demais um no outro para notar, mas não valia arriscar.

Remus saiu no momento seguinte, parecendo calculadamente controlado.

-- Myhail, vamos. Isso está fora de-

-- Deixe-me explicar umas coisas, Remus. - Mondschein encarou o lobisomem, muito séria. - Eu não usei meus poderes em você. As coisas simplesmente vieram até mim. Você sabe que não é controlável. Outra coisa: não tente atrapalhar aqueles dois...

-- Eu não fiz isso!

-- ...Porque eles não merecem! Eles precisam um do outro!

Lupin se irritou.

-- Você não tem o direito de julgar isso! Você nem ao menos os conhece! _Eu_conheço Harry, muito bem aliás, e Malfoy só vai fazê-lo sofrer!

-- Da mesma forma que você fez!

Lupin recuou indignado.

-- Não diga isso.

-- Lupin, você só está tornando as coisas difíceis para si mesmo. Eles dois? – Mond apontou para a porta. – Eles já estão muito envolvidos. Nesse momento eles devem estar um no braço do outro, aproveitando. Se entendendo. E você? Você está aqui, negando o óbvio!

-- Não diga o que você não sabe!

-- EU SEI! EU VI! – berrou Mondschein.

-- MAS VOCÊ NÃO VIVEU! – berrou Lupin em resposta. Ele recuou, como se tivesse perdido o equilíbrio e se apoiou na parede, as mãos no rosto. Aquilo era horrível.

Era doloroso.

Myhail mordeu os lábios. Ela estava sendo dura com Lupin e sabia que não tinha o direito, mas ele tampouco tinha o direito de interferir.

-- Remus...

-- Não, Myhail.

-- Me escute.

-- Suas ofensas? – ele perguntou, sarcástico.

Ela suspirou.

-- Não, Lupin, como as coisas são. Você sabe o que eu sou, sabe como funciona. Eu não escolho ver, não tudo. O seu passado e o futuro deles veio para mim sem que eu quisesse. Eu não me sinto bem tendo invadido a sua vida, nem a deles, mas Remus, - ela pôs as mãos uma de cada lado do rosto do lobisomem. Ele aceitou o contato. – eu vi como os dois podem se salvar. Não é bonito e me assusta, mas a alternativa me assusta mais.

-- Você fala como se não gostasse do seu dom. – disse Remus com amargura. – Para alguém que o leva como estandarte...

-- Eu perdi minha vida por conta disso! Eu posso estar viva e isso pode ter me dado o dom, mas eu perdi tudo o que amava por conta disso! Eu perdi meus sonhos! Como você... – ela se recompôs. Respirou fundo várias vezes e então encarou Remus com olhos frios. – Isso não muda o que vi e o que pode ser.

Lupin estudou o rosto dela.

-- O que você viu?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-- Isso só o Professor Dumbledore sabe. Só ele e apenas ele deve saber. E ele concorda comigo quanto a um ponto: está tudo centrado neles, no relacionamento deles.

-- Como...?

-- Eu não sei direito também. Eu vi... Sangue e morte, mas também vi uma alternativa e a alternativa era Draco e Harry. Eu não sei quem vai salvar quem ali, talvez seja um processo mútuo, mas Remus, quando eu digo que a vida deles depende disso, eu falo sério. É tudo louco demais e sutil demais... Mas igualmente real.

Lupin negou com a cabeça, sentindo-se tolo e irritado.

-- Eu não acredito.

-- Sua crença não muda nada. Exceto uma coisa – ela assumiu uma postura de ameaça. – não tente interferir. Seu tempo passou. Agora é o deles.

-- E se eu interferir?

Mondschein deu as costas e foi andando, aparentemente ignorando. Mas ela parou e se virou. Os olhos dela se destacavam na penumbra.

-- Você terá uma adversária à altura.

E foi embora.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Harry e Draco ficaram ali, onde estavam por muitos minutos, apenas apreciando o calor e os carinhos. Aquilo era diferente de todas as outras vezes, diferente dos insultos e brigas. E, era de alguma forma, mais prazeroso. Mas também era menos confortável e mais doloroso. Não havia aquela sensação de eminente perda quando eles brigavam. Mas também não havia a satisfação de ser cuidado. Eram tantos sentimentos divergentes que nenhum dos dois conseguiam se decidir por qual aspecto da relação eles preferiam.

Relação... A palavra era difícil de aceitar por ambos. Mas já tinha passado a época de negação: eles queriam, eles gostavam e eles estavam dispostos a mais. Fim da história. Agora era partir para aspectos mais práticos.

-- Nós temos de ser discretos. – murmurou Harry em determinado ponto. Draco olhou para ele pensativo.

-- Como assim?

Harry corou um pouco, consciente do que estava preste a propor.

-- Eu... Assim... Eu não quero... Não quero ser pego, não acho que alguém mais deva... Hm... Saber de... Nós.

Draco refletiu. Harry estava propondo que os dois se encotrassem com ambos esperando e sabendo disso. Uma relação estável, em algum nível. Não mais encontros casuais e esparços. Algo mais consolidado. Não era namoro, mas...

Mas era algo mais ou menos fixo.

Para o sonserino era perigoso assumir aquilo. A informalidade facilitava uma dispensa, mas acertar as coisas tornaria possível esquematizar os encontros de modo que não ficassem tão vulneráveis. Draco se lembrou do episódio no corredor. Estavam sempre se arriscando. Talvez o testa-rachada estivesse certo.

-- Certo. Mas nada de controle, nada de romance, nada de fidelidade, nada dessas merdinhas de namoro, ouviu? É apenas diversão, apenas sexo. Só isso. – Harry pareceu ligeiramente ofendido. Draco achou que talvez estivesse sendo rude demais, mas era importante estabelecer as regras.

Harry sentiu-se usado naquele ponto. Era assim? Ele seria usado, e depois largado de canto? Draco foderia com ele como quisesse e depois pularia para outra cama?

Ele seria o brinquedo do sonserino? Mas afinal o que ele esperava? Amor? Ele mesmo não amava Draco, mas na mesma medida ele queria algo desesperadamente do sonserino. Queria alguma coisa maior, alguma coisa mais... Quente. Harry desconfiou que talvez estivesse querendo de Draco uma salvação. Que Draco preenchesse as marcas de um passado errado, de relacionamentos fracassados, de uma ausência de afeto. E ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que Draco não era essa pessoa, que a maneira que o loiro aplacaria suas dores era diferente. Era causando dor, era fazendo-o se sentir forte e poderoso, era suplantando o medo pela raiva.

Por que então ele se sentia vazio ao pensar naquilo tudo? Por que, no fim das contas, desejava apenas... Mais?

A irritação de Harry foi tão grande que os feitiços do puxa-conversa foram testados ao limite. Draco sentiu quando o equilíbrio imposto pela mágica foi ameaçado e também sentiu o esforço da magia em se manter fixo, em substituir emoções. Ele viu na expressão de Harry a luta interna.

Ele quase podia tocar o que Harry sentia. Se ele tentasse um pouco mais poderia...

Mas ele não queria. Sentiu medo. Medo do que poderia ver no coração do outro.

Medo de se ver refletido.

Ele quis sair do colo de Harry, quis se afastar quis fugir...

-- Não. – disse Harry, segurando Draco no lugar com mais força.

-- Solta, Potter.

-- Não.

-- Eu quero sair.

-- E eu aceito seus termos.

Draco estancou. Ele ainda podia sentir o feitiço se esticando ao máximo para conter Harry.

-- Isso não vai funcionar.

-- Vai funcionar porque eu quero que funcione. – disse Harry, de mau jeito.

O grifinório puxou Draco para um beijo rude, faminto, irritado. Draco tentou resistir, mas Harry estava decidido, e ele cedeu. Os dois recomeçaram, e Draco já estava entrando totalmente no ritmo intenso da língua de Harry, quando o moreno desfez o contato.

Draco franziu o cenho.

-- Desculpe. – Harry murmurou.

Draco sentiu um pouco de angústia ao ver a expressão do grifinório. Ele parecia decididamente devastado pelas palavras de Draco. Um misto de triunfo e embaraço assaltaram o loiro.

-- Eu não estou te obrigando a nada Potter. – reclamou o sonserino, olhando Harry com uma expressão azeda.

-- Eu sei. – ele tinha uma expressão triste.

Draco suspirou, irritado.

-- Então podemos parar com a cara de bunda, por favor?

Harry olhou para Draco, zangado.

-- Podemos parar de falar de mim como se eu fosse um objeto com o qual você vai se divertir e depois jogar de lado?

Draco sorriu malignamente.

-- E não é exatamente isso?

Os feitiços no puxa-conversa estalaram em volta dos dois. Estavam se dilatando ao máximo, tentando conter os dois.

Harry se levantou, e Draco pousou no chão de pé com graça desconcertante. O grifinório se afastou, quebrando de vez a magia. Agora era apenas ele.

-- Você não vai me usar como quer.

-- Ah, não? Você disse aceitar.

Harry sorriu sombriamente.

-- Eu aceitei.

Harry se movimentou rapidamente, parando perto de Draco, rostos quase se tocando. Draco não recuou ou se moveu, e apenas esperou, sabendo bem onde aquilo ia dar.

-- Agora você me bate até eu cair e depois nós continuamos o que paramos, certo? Já está ficando chato, Potter.

Harry segurou Draco pela nuca, sem muita gentileza no gesto. Draco tentou não deixar transparecer, mas fcou surpreso. Agradavelmente surpreso.

-- Na verdade, meus planos incluíam só a última parte.

Harry beijou Draco com violência suficiente para tirar sangue, mas Draco correspondeu na mesma intensidade. A briga de línguas ávidas e dentes famintos deu espaço também a mãos ousadas. Harry foi pressionando Draco para trás, até os dois colidirem contra a parede. A mão de Harry, sem cerimônias, desabotoou a jeans de Draco, ignorou a barreira imposta pela boxer branca e chegou ao membro de Draco. Ele o envolveu sem muito cuidado e começou a manuseá-lo. Draco gemia incoerências.

-- Quem você ia usar mesmo, Malfoy?

Draco arfou em resposta, a mão de Harry bombeando-o com rapidez e eficiência enlouquecedoras.

-- Vamos, quem? – ele mordeu o lábio inferior do loiro, a pele se rompeu com um pouco de dor, mas Harry sugou o local em seguida, a língua alisando o local ferido. Draco gemia alto, as pernas perdendo a firmeza.

-- Eu não ouvi ainda. – ele parou de masturbar o loiro e o encarou. Os olhos de Draco queimavam de desejo.

-- Eu vou te usar, seu puto. – ele alcançou o pênis de Harry, já rígido e deu ao moreno um pouco do próprio veneno.

Harry recomeçou o vai e vem, os dois numa competição ensandecida de quem conseguia dar mais prazer. Os beijos se tornaram mais intensos e depois cessaram, os dois incapazes de fazer algo além de gemer e arfar.

Não demorou muito, Malfoy gozou, sujando a mão do moreno.

Draco continuou a masturbar Harry, ainda que estivesse trêmulo e cansado pós-orgasmo. Ele puxou a mão lambuzada de Harry para os lábios e sugou lentamente o dedo anular do moreno.

A visão disso fez Harry gozar em seguida.

Os dois ficaram ali, de pé, apoiados um no outro, ofegantes e úmidos. Harry beijou Draco, dessa vez mais devagar, com menos violência, com um pouco do carinho de momentos antes. O loiro sentiu-se confortado pelo contato.

Os dois se separaram e mantiveram as testas unidas, ambos pensando no mesmo.

Pouco importava quem usava quem ali. O importante era que eles pudessem fazer aquilo mais vezes.

Que pudessem se sentir tão... Quentes e calmos mais vezes.

/Loveless//Loveless//Loveless/

Notas e um pouquinho de falação

SURPRESA!

E aí, pessoas, como estão? Ano novo, capítulo novo! Sinceramente, esse capítulo está no meu PC a séculos, mas ele passou por tantas modificações que eu nem sei mais! XD Ah, e ele está sem betagem tôo.

Como alguns de vocês devem ter visto, eu andei sumida. Admito que, em parte foi o trabalho e a faculdade, mas que em parte a culta foi do Amigo Oculto. Foi difícil, mas gratificante. **Take my Hand** foi uma das coisas mais deliciosas que já escrevi na minha vida. Sinceramente, meu bebê! ºabraça a ficº E, claro, tem a extra scene. Puro pr0n. Tá, puro não, mas é lemon sim. XD

E claro, tem **Beautiful Disaster **que eu preciso retomar antes que a Dany peça divórcio. XD

Bem, esperem atualizações, ok? A Dany me intimou a escrever e quando a marida manda, a gente obedece. XD

**Um big thanks **a_**Juliana Guerreiro**__**, Lis Martin, **__**GabeMonclair, **__**Nanda Lilo**__**, J**__**ayKay-chan**__**, Angelines, DW03, Condessa Oluha, Aniannka, Dita Von Teese**_** (sorry se esqueci alguém, meeeesmo!). Obrigada pelo apoio e pela paciência, ok, folks? Sem vocês, nossa, o que seria de Loveless? Thx soooo much! ºdá um abraço apertado, chocolates e uma foto do Dray pelado pra todo mundo que deixou reviewsº**

E... Mais reviews, mais atualização! Há! Sim, Alis está empolgada, mas Alis precisa _continuar _empolgada, então...**REVIEW**!

Kisses a todos! Luv ya!

**Alis R. Clow**

ºque está com pressa porque precisa escrever o próximo capítulo. Um bom motivo, não? XDº


	9. Don't Close Your Eyes

**Capítulo 9 – Don't close your eyes  
**

No dia seguinte, nenhuma pessoa poderia sequer supor o que se passara na detenção. Fosse pelo ar polido de Lupin em relação à Mondschein, que se comportava como se nada tivesse ocorrido, fosse pela já enfadonha rivalidade entre grifinórios e sonserinos, demonstrada ao máximo pelos seus dois estandartes: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

O domingo veio e foi. Essa como a semana seguinte e a que vinha depois. As provas de fim de semestre deixavam os alunos ocupados, nervosos e tensos. E sem tempo.

Harry e Draco só se viam nas detenções. E mesmo assim, sob a vigília cerrada de Lupin. O puxa-conversa nunca mais foi usado, mas tanto Harry quanto Draco achavam desnecessário.

Porque a ausência estava tornando tudo mais forte.

Draco achou que com os N.I.E.M.S se aproximando, mais as provas normais do colégio, Harry seria um assunto esquecido em sua mente. Mas não era nada assim. Quanto mais longe ficava do moreno, mas falta sentia da pele, do calor dele. E mais forte ficava a sensação de que Harry era uma parte importante de sua vida.

_Importante._ Pensar em Harry dessa forma destruía Draco, destruía todos os seus esforços de odiar o grifinório, de usá-lo, de feri-lo. Mas como podia pensar de forma diferente quando um simples esbarrar de ombros no corredor ou olhar trocados durante as aulas colocavam seu corpo em chamas? Como pensar diferente quando ele ansiava desesperadamene pelos sábados e pelas chances de tocar Harry, mesmo que inocentemente, de vê-lo, de ouvir sua voz?

Estava enlouquecendo.

E o que mais o desesperava – ainda que devesse confortá-lo – é que Harry sentia o mesmo.

Para Harry era uma agonia infinita ter de passar dias e dias vendo Malfoy à distância e só. A ânsia amarga de ao menos se aproximar dele o destruía, juntamente com o teatro imposto pelas circunstacias que o forçava a manter as mesmas atitudes de sempre. Estava usando toda sua capacidade para não deixar transparecer sua ansiedade e nervosismo, mas estava falhando. Ele sabia que Hermione desconfiava de algo, e tinha quase certeza de que a amiga já estava muito próxima de alcançar a verdade.

Esse pensamento o apavorava.

Nesses momentos amaldiçoava Malfoy e seu ódio apenas crescia. Um ódio falso e sem direção que muitas vezes voltavasse contra Harry.

E havia os sonhos.

Eles se tornavam cada dia mais nítidos e cada vez mais longos. No início, Harry decidira ignorar, certo de que eles eram apenas manifestações da sua mente.

Mas era difícil continuar a se enganar.

E então veio o medo. O medo de que Voldemort o usasse de novo. O medo de ser uma ameaça às pessoas a sua volta. E então Harry tentou fechar sua mente.

Não funcionou.

Quanto mais tentava se afastar, mais nítidas e perturbadoras as imagens ficavam. Era como um filme passando de novo e de novo e de novo, cada vez mais nítido, cada vez mais forte.

Agora, parado do lado de fora da porta do dormitório masculino, Harry divagava. Era cedo ainda, mal passavam das nove. Mas estava cansado. Seus ossos doíam e a falta de descanso estava começando a afetá-lo. Hermione insistira que ele fosse dormir cedo e, sem forças para discutir, acabou subindo.

O problema era pensar que, quando deitasse a cabeça no travesseiro e o sono chegasse, teria de ver tudo de novo. Isso o apavorava.

Ele nunca conseguia ouvir Voldemort no sonho. Nunca conseguia descobrir o que ele lhe dizia, sempre próximo de mais, quente demais para alguém irreal. Cada dia mais, Voldemort era menos a criatura reptiliana que ele vira emergir do caldeirão a anos atrás e mais o rapaz de cabelos pretos e feições bonitas que vira na Câmara Secreta.

Apenas os olhso denunciavam o que ele era. O que sempre seria.

Com um suspiro longo, Harry abriu a porta. Seus movimentos estavam lentos e pesados pelo sono, mas também pelo medo. Sua mente não parava de lançar imagens nítidas demais dos últimos sonhos, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar de maneira pouco agradável.

Ele entrou e se recostou na porta.

E se dessa vez ele pudesse ouvir? E se ele pudesse saber o que Voldemort o dizia?

Ele _queria _saber?

Harry fechou os olhos, deixando o ar sair devagar de seus pulmões. Ele estava _tão _cansado...

Por alguns segundos, Harry brincou com a idéia de deitar ali mesmo, no chão, e dormir. Talvez se ele mudasse da cama para o chão as coisas fossem diferentes...

Pensamento estúpido.

Relutantemente o garoto caminhou até a sua cama e se jogou obre ela, consciente de que estava mais cansado do que deveria estar. Tudo bem que ele pouco dormia, que o jogo de indiferenças com Malfoy era cansativo e que os N.I.E.M.S eram sem dúvida um modo de tortura refinado por sádicos, mas ainda assim isso não era o suficiente para ele se sentir _tão _exausto. Era como se toda sua força estivesse sendo lentamente drenada.

Ele suspirou, acomodando-se melhor sobre a colcha, sem se incomodar em tirar o jeans ou os sapatos. Estava confortável demais para sequer tirar os óculos, que dirá trocar de roupa.

Foi questão de minutos para sua respiração de tornar mais funda e regular e seus pensamentos deixarem de serem pensamentos e se tornarem sonhos. E a princípio foi apenas isso: sonhos sem nexo, apenas projeções de imagens dentro de sua cabeça.

Mas durou pouco.

Quando acordasse, Harry seria capaz de dizer o momento exato em que sonho se tornou pesadelo. Tudo a sua volta, dentro da realidade dentro do sonho se tornou escuro e sombrio. Frio. Harry conseguia sentir um frio que parecia vir de todos os lados e de dentro de si. Ele inspirou fundo, começando a sentir medo. Ia começar, a qualquer momento ele estaria lá, como sempre.

E estava.

_Como sempre, Harry estava sentado e era mais jovem do que se lembrava. Ele parecia menor também, vestido dos pés a cabeça de vestes bruxas de gala do mais profundo verde. Não havia qualquer detalhe na roupa desta vez, e elas pareciam se estender ao infinito. Harry se sentia pesado dentro delas, preso. Ele tentou se levantar e caminhar, mas por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia sair do lugar. Um pânico começou a se instalar dentro do peito de Harry, um medo de que se não conseguisse se mover, Voldemort o pegaria e então estaria tudo acabado._

_Os momentos de angústia e pavor por não poder se mover, porém, duraram pouco._

_Voldemort finalmente aparecera._

_O grifinório tentou novamente se mover e dessa vez conseguiu facilmente. Ele se pôs de pé, ciente de que ele estava ainda mais baixo do que se lembrava e deu dois passos a frente. Olhou ao redor._

_Estava na mesma sala que sempre estava em todos os seus sonhos. O cômodo, porém, estava ligeiramente diferente do que ele se lembrava. O enorme aposento circular tinha paredes altas, de pedra e uma aparência austera. Um aparador estava encostado contra uma das paredes, acompanhando a forma côncava do cômodo. Um grande quadro estava pendurado sobre ele, a tela completamente negra. Do lado oposto, uma janela se abria para o nada, um vazio tão completo, tão extenso e escuro que assustava._

"_Uma torre", pensou Harry. "Como a da Grifinória"._

_Diretamente a frente de Harry estava Voldemort._

_Ele não se parecia em nada mais com o monstro que emergira do caldeirão. A pouca semelhança que ainda era visível nos outros sonhos sumira por completo. O rosto era bem feito e bonito, os cabelos negros, a pele branca e saudável. Harry encarou em descrença. Até mesmo os olhos estavam mais escuros, e não carregavam mais o vermelho de sempre._

_O que tinha mudado?_

_Ele estava sentado sobre um trono de madeira trabalhada. Mesmo a distância, Harry podia ver os padrões intrincados do entalhe da madeira, os detalhes de flores, folhas, cobras e crânios. Toda a peça era de uma beleza rara e sombria. Um calafrio tomou conta do jovem bruxo. A cadeira era como tudo na sala, belo e terrível. Tudo ali invocava um tipo de sedução macabra que fazia Harry querer correr para o mais longe possível. Cada centímetro daquele lugar estava mergulhado numa ilusão de beleza e luxo feitas para envolver. Tudo. Inclusive Voldemort._

_O Lorde das Trevas estava confortavelmente empoleirado em seu trono. A postura casual em nada condizia com as lembranças de Harry do bruxo, do medo que ele invocava. O sorriso nos lábios dava um ar ainda mais insano a tudo. O grifinório queria chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo era loucura._

_Ele viu quando o bruxo disse algo que seus ouvidos não puderam capturar, como sempre. Ele o viu levantar-se do trono e gesticular para Harry segui-lo. O garoto recusou com a cabeça, ciente de que o que quer que fizesse não podia deixá-lo tocá-lo, se ele deixasse se perderia, se deixasse seria engolido pela ilusão._

_O sorriso de Voldemort se ampliou, como se ele soubesse dos pensamentos de Harry. A simples idéia de que isso era possível o apavorava. Ele gesticulou para Harry mais uma vez, os lábios movendo-se incessantemente. De algum modo, Harry sabia que o fato de não poder ouvi-lo era tudo o que ainda o protegia de ser dragado pela escuridão._

_Enfim, o bruxo desistiu de gesticular para Harry e deu-lhe as costas. Harry deixou o ar escapar pela boca, aliviado. Ia acabar. Finalmente aquele pesadelo ia acabar._

_Estava enganado._

_Voldemort olhou para ele por cima do ombro e sorriu mais. O homem sorria sem um pingo de bondade no ato, sem carisma sem nada. Era arrepiante. Ele contornou o trono de madeira e parou a frente de uma porta dupla que ia até o teto._

_Harry franziu o cenho. Até aquele momento, ele não tinha notado a porta e era estúpido que não o tivesse feito. A porta era enorme, de madeira escura e inteiramente trabalhada nos mesmos padrões da cadeira. A diferença era meramente o tema, mas o estilo era o mesmo._

_Nessa porta estavam entalhados rostos. Centenas deles. Milhares. Contorcidos em expressões de dor, gritando, chorando, desfigurados em agonia. Mãos e dedos esticados, como se implorando por ajuda também estavam lá, partes desmembradas, corpos mutilados. Milhares e milhares, crianças, mulheres, homens, adultos, eram aos montes, entalhados em sucessão, enlaçados uns nos outros._

_Harry gritou em pânico._

_Voldemort não sorria mais. Mas tampouco parecia incomodado pela demonstração de medo de Harry. Ele pôs uma mão pálida contra a porta e empurrou._

_A princípio Harry não viu absolutamente nada. Então ele viu uma estrada. E mais nada. De onde estava, era impossível ter certeza do que ele estava vendo._

_Ele olhou de relance para Voldemort, apenas para vê-lo recuar e gesticular com o braço para que Harry fosse até a porta. Ele continuou recuando mais e mais até que desapareceu nas sombras. Harry sabia que ele estava lá, olhando, sorrindo macabramente. Mas ao mesmo tempo Harry sabia que o que quer que estivesse do outro lado daquela porta ele devia ver. Ele tinha certeza de que algo muito essencial dependia daquilo._

_Então ele se aproximou._

_Seus passos pareciam impossivelmente pequenos e a porta longe demais. As vestes verdes eram pesadas e se arrastavam indefinidamente atrás dele. Ele podia ouvir o farfalhar do tecido contra tecido e o som dele se arrastando na pedra. Podia ouvir os próprios passos ecoando na pedra fria._

_E quando chegou perto o suficiente da porta, pôde ouvir os gritos._

_Ele congelou, o medo se espalhando pelas veias como veneno. Medo e curiosidade. Outro grito cortou o ar, dessa vez mais fraco, distante. Harry cobriu o restante do espaço e olhou pela fresta aberta por Voldemort._

_Hogsmead._

_A vila bruxa se estendida diante dele como se ele olhasse da janela de uma de suas simpáticas casinhas. E ainda assim havia um ar de irrealidade que dizia claramente que não, onde quer que estivesse, não era em Hogsmead._

_Sua atenção foi capturada por outro grito e figuras correndo. Alunos. Harry podia ver os cachecóis voando ao vento, conforme as pequenas figuras corriam. Azul e cobre. Corvinais._

_E então figuras de preto apareceram. Mesmo a distância, Harry podia enxergar as feições lisas e brancas. Máscaras._

_Comensais da Morte._

_Um fato de luz laranja atingiu uma das figuras que corriam. Ela caiu imóvel na neve. A outra figura gritou em terror e foi atingida também._

_E o caos se instaurou._

_As figuras de preto se multiplicaram quase tão rápido quanto os alunos que saiam das lojas onde estavam para ver o que estava acontecendo. Outros fugiam dos Comensais que estavam dentro das construções. Medo, grito e dor se espalhava com a velocidade de um raio. Magia e morte se misturavam numa sinfonia macabra._

_A porta se fechou diante de Harry sem o menor aviso. O grifinório pulo assustado, sem se dar conta de que ele próprio estava gritando. Algumas lágrimas ameaçavam descer pelo rosto, mas Harry as agüentou. Voldemort estava mais próximo do que nunca._

_Os dois se encararam por segundos intermináveis. As mãos de Harry tremiam e ele se sentia mais vulnerável do que nunca. Sem varinha. Sem proteção. Tão pequeno perto do outro bruxo. O Garoto que Sobreviveu tinha sérias dúvidas se manteria o título por muito tempo._

"_É só um sonho. Apenas isso. Ele não pode te machucar"._

_Uma unha longa e afiada passou pela bochecha de Harry. Ele sentiu a pele queimar e algo escorrer. Sangue. O Lorde das Trevas recuou a mão, o dedo sujo por uma gota rubra. Ele lambeu o sangue._

Harry acordou gritando. Um suor frio grudava a camisa a sua pele, as mãos agarradas ao lençol de maneira dolorosa. Ele não tinha idéia de quanto tempo tinha se passado. Minutos. Horas. Dias. Olhou ao redor.

Rony já estava de pé, correndo para seu lado. Os outros companheiros de quarto, também acordados, olhavam apreensivos e confusos. Vergonha se espalhou pelo peito de Harry, fazendo-o corar. E ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha poucas forças para se importar.

-- Harry, cara, o que houve? – perguntou Rony, aturdido. Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas foi incapaz de completar. Puro pânico tomou conta de seu corpo, paralisando-o.

-- É melhor chamarmos alguém. – disse Neville. Seamus concordou vagamente, enquanto Dean já estava de pé e correndo para porta. Harry quis se importar, quis impedi-lo, mas o medo que o dominava era mais forte do que qualquer coisa.

Lentamente ele tocou a bochecha esquerda e encarou os dedos, incrédulo.

Havia sangue neles.

/Loveless/Loveless/Loveless/

-- Draco. Acorde.

Draco foi acordado pelas mãos de Blaise. O garoto sacudia-o levemente e murmurava seu nome. Parte dele quis fugir de volta para o oblívio do sono, mas parte dele tinha consciência do que o quer que Blaise quisesse devia ser tremendamente importante para fazê-lo ter coragem de acordá-lo.

O loiro se mexeu e abriu os olhos, se forçando a ficar alerta. O rosto moreno do amigo entrou em foco.

-- Blaise. Eu espero que seja lá o que for, seja _muito_ importante, caso contrário, eu dou a você dez segundos para se despedir de suas bolas. – murmurou Draco, com uma voz pastosa. Era difícil parecer ameaçador com o cabelo bagunçado, olhos inchados e sonolento, mas o jovem Malfoy sabia que para os que o conheciam esse era justamente seu estado mais perigoso.

-- Draco... Ok. – Blaise puxou a varinha e executou uma série complexa de feitiços de proteção. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas e se sentou na cama. Sonserinos eram precavidos, mas o que Zabini estava fazendo eram feitiços pesados de privacidade.

-- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Draco, completamente acordado. Blaise o encarou.

-- Recebi uma coruja ontem de manhã. De casa.

Draco assentiu, sim, ele sabia disso. Ele tinha visto a coruja chegar.

-- Sim, e?

-- Ela dava instruções expressas para que eu ficasse longe de alguns pontos de Hogsmead nesse fim de semana. Eu desconfiei imediatamente, principalmente quando ouvi rumores de que outros alunos tinham recebido instruções semelhantes. Ninguém saiu por aí alardeando o fato, entende, mas...

Draco assentiu novamente, dessa vez impaciente.

-- Blaise. Direto ao ponto.

-- Ok. – o rapaz de pele mais escura passou a mão pelos cabelos encaracolados. Blaise era a imagem da tensão. – Eu sondei alguns alunos. Draco, vai haver um ataque a Hogsmead. Esse fim de semana.

-- Entendo. – murmurou Draco.

O loiro começou a ponderar a situação. Parte dele, uma pequena parte, sentia-se traída por não ter sido avisada. No fundo, ele queria ter recebido uma carta de casa, dizendo-o para se afastar. Protegido.

E uma parte maior e mais racional tinha plena consciência que era ridículo esperar que sua mãe – ou seu pai – fossem avisá-lo do que quer que seja. A menos que fosse um aviso de "Vocês nos envergonhou, agora morra", nada mais viria dele.

Sinceramente, a idéia era risível.

E aqui estava ele, sentado na sua cama de madrugada, olhando para um colega que colégio que tivera a decência e lealdade de avisá-lo. De fato, Draco estava desconfiado que Blaise só o estava fazendo por pena. E a mera idéia era de embrulhar o estômago.

-- Bem, Blaise, obrigado por me contar. – disse Draco em um tom calmo. Ele se jogou de volta na cama e se cobriu com os lençóis.

Ele podia sentir o olhar de Blaise abrindo um buraco na roupa de cama.

-- Draco.

-- Sim?

Blaise alisou o joelho dele, num ato de simples conforto. A garganta de Draco se fechou. Ele preferia mil vezes que o garoto o estivesse alisando de um modo sexual e não com carinho.

_Pena._

-- O que você vai fazer?

Draco forçou o bolo que ameaçava sufocá-lo garganta abaixo e fingiu um risinho. A coisa toda soou muito mais como o barulho de um homem se afogando.

E não era esse o caso?

-- Ora, Blaise. Eu pretendia ir dormir. São, o que? Quatro e quinze da manhã. Eu preciso-

-- Você me entendeu. – cortou Blaise, a mão apertando ligeiramente o joelho de Draco.

Merlim, ele estava com medo. Blaise estava com medo. Por Draco. O loiro ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, tentando digerir a sensação fria do medo e a amizade de Blaise.

-- Zabini, o que você espera que eu faça? Não vá a Hogsmead?

Blaise passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso.

-- Eu _não_ sei, está bem? Eu não tenho idéia do que você deve ou não fazer, mas eu sei que sua cabeça está a prêmio, e que você estará perdido se for para lá, Draco...

-- Quantas pessoas foram avisadas do ataque?

-- Não sei. Umas vinte.

-- Quantas são leais a mim, Blaise?

O rapaz moreno ficou em silêncio.

-- Você sabe que no momento em que eles perceberem que eu não for, eles vão deduzir que você me deu informação.

Silêncio.

-- Você sabe qual a punição por atrapalhar os planos do Lorde...

-- Eu entendi, ok? – exclamou Blaise, se levantado da cama. – Eu entendi! Eu só queria... Merlin, eu não entendo, eu...

-- Obrigado. – murmurou Draco.

Zabini se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto, fingindo não ter ouvido outro Slytherin.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

BUH! Mwahahahahaha, não, eu não sou assombração do além! Eu realmente ESTOU atualizando Loveless! Aposto que vocês estão chocados.

Então, deixe-me só dizer uma coisinha ou duas: sim, eu pretendo atualizar Loveless o mais rápido possível, mas compreendam que é meio complicado. Como eu vivo dizendo, ter uma vida fora da net demanda tempo, e infelizmente algumas coisas ficam negligenciadas.

Mas paremos com meu blah, blah, blah e vamos aos...

**THX ESPECIAIS!**

**Chan J.K, Nyx Malfoy, Nanda Lilo, Condessa Oluha, DW03, Angelines, Dita Von Teese, Isa Tinkerbell, Karla Malfoy **(ºpongaº)**, Miyu Amamyia, Lis Martin, HnT **(olha, você lê!)**, Nanda W. Malfoy & Nostalgi Camp.**

Thx a todos, inclusive aqueles que me ameaçaram com bastões (ahem, ahem, Angelines), e aqueles que ameaçaram jogar um All Star na minha cabeça na porta da faculdade se eu não fosse para casa escrever Loveless (não é, Noni?).

Até a próxima atualização!

**Alis R. Clow**


	10. Prólogo de uma tragédia ensaiada

**Capítulo 10 – Prólogo de uma tragédia ensaiada  
**

**N/A: **GENTE! Eu tinha CERTEZA que tinha postado esse capítulo! ºmeio confusaº Narrativa está um pouquinho diferente, um pouco mais obscura.

**Warn****ing: Sem betagem**

LOVELESS/LOVELESS/LOVELESS

_Os primeiros gritos fizeram a pele de Harry se arrepiar. Com uma crescente sensação de irrealidade, ele olhou pela janela dos Três Vassouras, olhando por cima do ombro de um aluno mais baixo. Ele viu pelos olhos de outro alguém um aluno cair quando o raio verde o acertou em cheio entre os omoplatas, sem qualquer outro grito para acompanhar o impacto._

_Hermione cobria a boca com as mãos ao seu lado, todos ainda perplexos demais para reagir._

_Foi somente quando o segundo aluno caiu, que o pânico se instaurou._

_E era culpa de Harry._

LOVELESS/LOVELESS/LOVELESS

_Nada poderia ter preparado Draco, nem a consciência de que aconteceria poderia tê-lo preparado para aquilo. Nem mesmo os avisos de Zabini, nem mesmo seu senso de sobrevivência poderia tê-lo prevenido. Nada poderia pará-lo._

_Quando Lucius Malfoy e mais quatro Comensais aparataram diante dele, varinhas em riste, máscaras cobrindo os rostos, capuzes puxados sobre a cabeça, Draco apenas olhou. A idéia de aparatar para longe parecia burlesca e de correr, estúpida. Puxar a varinha sequer cruzou a mente do garoto._

_E tudo o que ele pôde pensar quando Lucius puxou o capuz para trás, revelando o suficiente para que o próprio filho tivesse certeza de quem era, foi "Que seja rápido"._

_Tola esperança._

LOVELESS/LOVELESS/LOVELESS

Harry bateu sala de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas segurando a mochila numa mão e a ansiedade na outra. Lupin havia chamado-o a sua sala durante o intervalo do almoço e, apesar de Harry ter certeza de que não gostaria do que ouviria, assim mesmo, foi.

Afinal, que outra escolha tinha?

A porta se abriu, revelando Lupin em suas já costumeiras vestes remendadas. Harry sempre se perguntava se ele era realmente tão pobre, ou se apenas não ligava para esses detalhes. De fato, ele não tinha certeza, mas sabia que se fosse o primeiro caso, Dumbledore faria o possível para ajudá-lo. Talvez por isso ele lecionasse novamente em Hogwarts. Talvez não.

Harry devia saber essas coisas, realmente devia, mas algumas vezes, ele simplesmente não se importava outras simplesmente esquecia.

O lobisomem sorriu para ele e abriu mais a porta, dando espaço para o grifinório passar.

-- Como vai, Harry?

-- Bem, professor. Obrigado. O senhor?

Se Lupin ressentiu a formalidade, não demonstrou. Se a formalidade era forçada, Harry encobriu muito bem.

Alguma coisa no meio do caminho, entre a loucura com Draco e a racionalidade personificada em Lupin quebrou alguma coisa entre os dois. Algumas vezes, Harry mal conseguia reconhecer as coisas a sua volta e era tão difícil entender suas motivações que ele se surpreendia com suas próprias decisões.

Quando ele tinha se tornado aquilo que era?

Ele passou pelo professor, consciente do leve perfume que ele sempre exalava. Era algo tão sutil que podia passar despercebido, mas nunca por Harry. Ele percebeu como ele parecia tenso também e se sentiu culpado.

Ah, mas esse sentimento não era mais nenhuma novidade, era?

Mondschein estava sentada numa cadeira em frente à mesa de Lupin, tomando chá como se nada mais importasse no mundo. Seus olhos metálicos se voltaram para Harry, sem brilhar daquela forma característica. Ela sorriu, mas parecia morta.

Harry acenou para ela e tentou limpar a mente. A quantidade de pensamentos estranhos que se espalhavam por sua mente tornava difícil manter-se nesse mundo, nesse plano. Ele ficou de pé, no meio da sala, sem saber o que fazer.

-- Sente-se, Harry. – disse Lupin, com sua voz suave. Harry fechou os olhos por dois segundos, enquanto se deixava cair sobre a cadeira. Algumas coisas ainda eram as mesmas. Ele ainda podia se agarrar a elas.

-- Está tudo bem? – perguntou a bruxa sentada ao seu lado, enquanto bebericava o chá. Mondschein parecia uma velha seu rugas e isso era assustador.

-- Sim, está, obrigado.

-- Chá, Harry?

-- Não, obrigado, professor.

Um silêncio preencheu a sala, enquanto Lupin se servia de chá. Ele se ofereceu para completar a xícara de Mondschein, mas ela polidamente recusou e sorriu.

-- Ele chegou.

Logo em seguida alguém bateu duas vezes na porta. Uma batida seca e decidida. Sem motivo algum, as entranhas de Harry se reviraram.

Lupin se levantou para atender a porta. Draco Malfoy estava parado do outro lado dela, parecendo um mar de normalidade no meio de um show de horrores. Ou ao menos era isso que ele queria aparentar.

Harry não comprou o show. Nem Mondschein, se a maneira como os olhos dela brilhavam queria dizer algo.

-- Boa tarde, senhor Malfoy. Entre, temos alguns assuntos a discutir.

Draco entrou, passando por Lupin como se ele não fosse nada. Mentiras, mentiras.

-- Espero que não demore, tenho aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas em quinze minutos.

-- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que Professor Hagrid entenderá, se você se atrasar. – disse Lupin, a voz gelada.

Draco lançou um olhar torpe ao homem, mas não disse nada, caminhou até a cadeira vazia ao lado de Harry e puxou-a para longe do moreno, sem dizer nada. Depois sentou-se e cruzou os braços na altura do peito. A imagem da indiferença.

Ah, mentiras, mentiras...

-- Conversamos com Professor Dumbledore sobre as detenções de vocês. – disse Mondschein, enquanto pousava a xícara sobre a mesa de Lupin. O homem estava recostado contra a mesa, parecendo tão inabalável quanto o loiro.

Harry se remexeu incômodo na cadeira.

-- Elas serão suspensas pelo espaço de um mês. Nesse meio tempo, observaremos a interação de vocês.

Duas reações diferentes atingiram a sala. A primeira, de Draco, era de puro deleite. O já patenteado sorriso Malfoy se espalhou pelo rosto do loiro, afetação e malícia.

-- Ótimo saber que alguém caiu no bom senso nessa escola. – ele se levantou, num único movimento fluído. Harry sentiu uma vontade insana de esmurrá-lo até que ele não pudesse mais ser tão gracioso. – Se me dão licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

-- Sente-se, Malfoy, eu não terminei. – disse Mondschein, em um tom de voz que Harry ainda não tinha ouvido. Ele ficou surpreso em vez que ele parecia – e muito – com o jeito de McGonagall. Assustador.

Draco aparentemente também se afetou pela mudança de comportamento, porque obedeceu sem reclamar.

-- Durante esse mês, se notarmos que houve algum retrocesso, vocês voltam as detenções. – continuou Lupin, por Mondschein.

-- Certo. Então só não temos que nos espancarmos ou azararmos até a morte. Pode ser arranjado. – disse Draco, num tom convencido. Lupin parecia refletir os mesmos sentimentos de Harry, e parecia considerar esmurrar Draco uma boa idéia.

-- Na verdade não, senhor Malfoy. – disse Lupin, com a voz contida. – Se eu e a professora Mondschein considerarmos que nesse espaço de tempo tampouco houve qualquer tipo de avanço, vocês voltam à detenção.

-- Adorável, não acham? – completou Myhail.

A bruxa sorriu feito um tubarão e Harry achou que até sentiria vontade de rir, se toda sua vida não estivesse fora de eixo e ele não estivesse decididamente se sentindo estranho.

Draco parecia pronto para argumentar, mas fechou a boca. Algo nos olhos de Myhail deixava claro que não seria inteligente querer discutir com ela.

-- Podemos ir? – perguntou Draco, depois de alguns segundos em que ele provavelmente estava engolindo todas as possíveis respostas a Mondschein.

A vidente encarou Harry nos olhos. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do moreno e só passou quando os olhos dela passaram a escrutinizar Draco. Harry pôde ver os pêlos quase invisíveis do garoto se levantarem, ainda que se rosto estivesse impassível. Os olhos dela brilhavam mais do que nunca.

-- Não há nada que vocês queiram dizer? – perguntou a professora de Adivinhação.

_Ela sabe, _pensou Harry. _Ela sabe e ela quer que eu diga. Ela sabe do ataque, ela viu, ela sabe das minhas visões e ela vai contar_. Um pavor subiu pela garganta de Harry, ameaçando sufocá-lo. Foi quando ele olhou para o lado e viu que Draco parecia quase tão assustado quanto ele, ainda que lutasse para manter a expressão neutra.

O que ele tinha a esconder?

-- Não, nada a dizer. – disse Draco, num tom neutro que contrastava com sua palidez.

Parte de Harry quis que Mondschein pressionasse. Queria que ela o fizesse falar.

-- Entendo. Sr. Potter?

-- Não, senhora.

-- Estão dispensados.

Sonserino e grifinório dispararam o mais rápido que puderam pela porta

LOVELESS/LOVELESS/LOVELESS

Harry tentou. Com todas as suas forças, por várias e várias vezes durante a semana, ele tentou. Mais de uma vez se viu parado a frente das gárgulas que davam acesso ao escritório de Dumbledore, apenas para virar e ir embora. Por várias vezes ele esteve a ponto de contar a Hermione ou Rony, mas em nenhuma falou. Todas as vezes que viu Lupin, Harry sentiu-se compelido a contar. O mesmo ocorreu com McGonagall, Snape, Mondschein, Hagrid... E ainda sim, em todas às vezes, ele se calou, virou as costas, escondeu.

Harry não dormia. Ele cochilava quando o sono se tornava impossível, mas nunca dormia. Durante toda a semana, segunda, terça, quarta, todos os dias, as imagens de seu sonho assombravam sua mente. Durante o dia, ele via flashes das mortes, ecos dos gritos. Por horas ele ficava preso num redemoinho de medo e culpa, desespero e impotência.

Os olhos de Mondschein pareciam persegui-lo pelos corredores e salas. Pareciam forçá-lo a contar o que sabia revelar sua fraqueza. Por muitas vezes ele esteve à beira de falar, mas algo sempre o prevenia, o impedia, o barrava. Ele queria salvar a todos e no fim, só conseguia pensar em salvar a si mesmo. Se contasse, perderia. Se silenciasse, perderia.

E ainda sim, ele deixou o sábado vir, calado, seu pequeno pecado escavando seu caminho por dentro das vísceras de Harry.

Ele observava os alunos, tentando reconhecer àqueles que morreriam. Ele marcava rostos, gravava nomes, observava. Ele viu rostos jovens que permaneceriam jovens para sempre e viu sorrisos que seriam apagados.

E era sua culpa.

LOVELESS/LOVELESS/LOVELESS

Por duas vezes durante a semana Draco pensou em procurar ajuda. Por duas vezes, ele chegou a acalentar o pensamento por mais de dez segundos. Por mais apavorado que estivesse, a simples idéia de destruir os planos de Voldemort era incomoda. O homem podia ser louco e megalomaníaco, mas ele tinha razão quanto aos sangue-ruins. E não seria Draco a se interpor no caminho de qualquer esquema que destruísse essas pragas. Esse era trabalho da Ordem da Fênix, dos pequenos e medíocres seguidores do lunático diretor de Hogwarts. Eles que se virassem e resolvessem tudo, que descobrissem os planos e impedissem. Esse não era problema de Draco, não era assunto seu. Não, ao contrário. Ele ficaria quieto em seu canto e assistiria a destruição em segurança. Desde que estivesse do lado certo, protegido, pouco importava. O que acontecia durante a Guerra não era problema seu. O que importava era sobreviver. O resto era apenas lucro.

Em momento algum Draco pensou que se omitir era o mesmo que participar e que ele estaria sujando suas mãos com sangue inocente tanto quanto os Comensais que dissessem aquelas duas palavrinhas infernais a criança e adolescentes indefesos. Em momento algum, Draco se considerou errado ou culpado.

Por isso, na manhã de sábado Draco foi capaz de encarar todos os rostos no Salão Comunal sem sequer vacilar com a noção de que alguns ali não estariam mais. Nem mesmo o peso do olhar de Mondschein o fez ressentir suas escolhas, nem mesmo a expressão de decepção no rosto de Dumbledore. Ele sequer franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o bate papo animado entre alunos das Casas, a ansiedade daqueles que visitariam pela primeira vez. E muito provavelmente, a última.

A culpa em momento nenhum maculou o rosto bonito e jovem quando Draco caminhou de cabeça erguida para Hogsmead, nem quando ele pôde avistar o desenho das construções contra o sol pálido. A neve cobria o chão, fazendo um tapete branco.

Draco sorriu mentalmente. Ah, a ironia dos Deuses. Que lindo seria o contraste do vermelho contra o branco, não é mesmo?

Desde que o vermelho fosse de qualquer um, menos dele.

LOVELESS/LOVELESS/LOVELESS

Hogsmead estava coberta de neve, telhados que pareciam cobertos de glacê. As ruas haviam sido limpas na tarde anterior, mas a neve que caíra durante a noite cobrira as ruas novamente. Todo o chão parecia coberto de açúcar e era lindo como o vilarejo parecia saído de algum conto infantil cheio de magia e heróis.

Harry quase riu diante de seus pensamentos, enquanto se concentrava marginalmente no som de suas botas contra a fina camada de neve e a conversa de seus companheiros de Casa. Todos eles pareciam absortos numa longa narrativa sobre alguma nova fofoca do colégio, muito provavelmente um novo relacionamento ou algo do gênero. Se antes esses assuntos não interessavam Harry, agora com um mundo de problemas assaltando seus sentidos, ele mal podia se forçar a continuar a murmurar sua concordância quando parecia necessário.

Um grupo de Lufa-Lufas que deviam estar no terceiro ano e, portanto, adorando a novidade que era visitar a vila bruxa, passaram correndo pelo grupo de Grifinórios. As risadas deles pareciam contagiosas e logo Gina estava rindo, seguida por Neville e Hermione. Em minutos, Rony também ria, ninguém sabendo ao certo do que. Harry os encarava surpreso e irritado: como eles podiam rir quando muito provavelmente várias daquelas crianças não sairiam vivas?

Mas eles não sabiam, sabiam?

Harry suspirou, desamparado. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele devia correr para Hogwarts e contar a algum professor, avisá-los, preveni-los. Ele era o herói, não era? O Escolhido? Como ele podia se comportar como estava se comportando? Como ele podia não ter coragem suficiente para fazer o que tinha de ser feito?

-- Tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, pondo a mão no braço do garoto. O toque era quente, mas mesmo assim Harry se arrepiou. Ele mal pôde impedir-se de tremer.

-- Bem, Mione. Por quê?

A menina o olhou tão fundo nos olhos que por um instante Harry achou-a bizarramente parecida com Mondschein. Era como se ela estivesse lendo sua alma, sabendo seus segredos.

-- Você sabe que pode contar com a gente para o que quer que seja, não é?

Harry se forçou um sorriso e não respondeu. Hermione percebeu a evasiva, mas deixou passar com apenas um olhar de força a Harry. Ela voltou a se integrar na conversa dos outros companheiros Grifinórios, que não perceberam o pequeno diálogo entre eles.

O moreno os observou caminhar um pouco mais a frente, analisando os risos e o companheirismo entre eles. Não havia nada mais importante no mundo para Harry do que aquilo.

Nada.

Foi com esse pensamento que ele os dispensou sem explicar nada e correu.

LOVELESS/LOVELESS/LOVELESS

Draco caminhava com Zabini, ladeado por Crabbe e Goyle, que iam alguns passos mais atrás. Assim que passassem pela porta d'As Três Vassouras, ele estaria por si só. Draco podia sentir o medo do amigo de longe e parte dele compartilhava o sentimento.

Blaise havia avisado a Draco que assim que eles passassem pelo bar, ele se reuniria com os Sonserinos que decidiram manter a farsa da ignorância em Hog's Head. Aquele era um plano de Draco, uma maneira de proteger seus colegas de Casa do escrutínio e desconfiança dos professores. E, por outro lado, eles estariam longe o suficiente do foco do ataque, seguros dentro de um dos lugares que haviam sido assinalados pelos Comensais como lugares onde eles deveriam se esconder, caso algo desse errado.

A princípio Blaise se mostrara relutante em pô-lo em prática, ainda claramente preocupado com o que Draco faria. Mas como o loiro em momento algum se mostrou solicito em elucidar suas dúvidas, Zabini viu-se obrigado a agir assim mesmo.

-- Draco. – chamou Zabini, em voz baixa.

O loiro continuou andando em silêncio, dando a Blaise a chance de falar.

-- Aqui.

A mão cor de ébano estava estendida na direção de Draco, fechada sobre algum objeto que ele não podia ver. O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha. Zabini confrontou o olhar, decidido. Draco estendeu a palma da mão aberta.

Era um anel de ouro velho, com uma pedra de ônix engastada no centro Draco conhecia aquele anel, era uma relíquia da família Zabini.

-- É uma chave de portal ativada ao toque, configurada apenas para você.

-- Blaise-

-- Não, escute. – o garoto parou no meio da rua, há apenas algumas passos d'As Três Vassouras, Draco reparou. – Eu não tenho idéia de qual seja o seu plano, mas eu não gosto das coisas como elas estão, Draco. Nem Pansy.

-- Eu não acredito que você disse a Pansy-

-- Eu não disse, ela deduziu assim que chegou em casa. Ela não é burra, você sabe. Talvez ela escolha mal com quem ela dorme, verdade. – os dois garotos dividiram um sorriso cúmplice, a despeito de toda a situação caótica. – Mas, Draco, ela se preocupa com você, Merlin sabe o por quê. E eu também.

-- Blaise...

-- Eu só quero que você mantenha isso com você. Se a situação sair de controle...

-- Onde isso me levará?

-- Portão principal de Hogwarts. Eu não consegui fazer a chave de portal levá-lo para dentro do terreno da escola, por mais que eu tentasse...

-- Você fez isso sozinho? – Draco ficou surpreso. Fazer chaves de portal era magia de alto nível, algo que mesmo bruxos mais capacitados ainda não eram capazes de fazer. E ilegal também, mas isso não era um problema.

Zabini deu um sorriso enviesado que parecia demais com a versão Malfoy de Sorrisos Irritantes.

-- Pansy ajudou. E Goyle também.

Draco encarou o brutamonte com um ar perplexo. O garoto manteve um ar estóico, para o orgulho do loiro.

-- Estou...

-- Embasbacado? Incrédulo? Com inveja das minhas incríveis capacidades? – proveu Zabini, rindo.

-- Moderadamente admirado, obrigado. – disse Draco, com um ar de dignidade. Até mesmo Goyle deu uma risadinha contida, que foi logo disfarçada por um súbito acesso de tosse, sob o olhar severo de Draco.

Um silêncio se abateu sobre os quatro em seguida. Draco ficou olhar o anel em sua mão.

-- Eu estou segurando o anel. Por que não fui parar nos portões? – perguntou Draco.

-- Por que eu pus um Feitiço de Vontade nele. Você precisa querer estar lá para ativá-lo.

-- Zabini... Você me _realmente_ surpreende de vez em quando.

Zabini sorriu sincero. Draco retribuiu o sorriso.

Os dois se separaram e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Gente de Zeus, eu jurava que tinha postado esse capítulo! Porque ele tem _só_ seis páginas (ok, tinha oito, mas as outras duas estavam incompletas e eu preferi jogar pro capítulo onze), e já era para estar on! Eu não tenho idéia do que aconteceu, juro!

Só pode ter sido a loucura do PSF Tournament, meu Pai! Miiiil desculpas! Essa coisa era pra estar online desde JUNHO! O.O

Então, people, depois da piração básica aqui, vamos ao...

**THANKEE PARA:**

**Mirachan – **Eu amo os Corvinais! E eu maltrato quem eu amo. É só olhar pro Harry e pro Draco ºsorrisãoº

**bia.dano** – i.i Pois é, esquecimentos bizarros a parte, atualizei de novo. YAY! Feliz? i.i

**Nyx Malfoy** – Eu comia o Blaise de colher. Adoro-o. o.o E Miss you vai sair... Um dia... XD

**Karla Malfoy** – SIS! ºmordeº Chuta o Lord não que é perigoso pra saúde. XD E 'bigada i.i

**Lara (Chan J.K)** – SUMIDA! ºdá um petelecoº Aparece nos encontros, ô coisa!

**DW03** – Matar? Opa, sabe que é uma boa idéia? ºsai correndoº

**mademoiselle-Le'croix** – Alguém que não me acha louca de basear um relacionamento no ódio! i.i ºabraçaº Harry e Draco se odeiam, fato. Mas pode mudar. Ou não! ºsorrisãoº

**Angeline** – Não me machuque, eu atualizei, viu? i.i

**Karina Potter** – Faculdade é coisa demoníaca, menina. E, bom, eu atualizei º faz beicinhoº Melhorou a frustração? i.i

**Maria Penn –** Doeu? YAY! ... Oops. Quer dizer, se doeu é bom, quero dizer, se você sentiu a dor é... Uh... Ok, eu vou calar a boca.

**...Makie...** – Non deixa de deixar (!?) reviews, que eu sou carente de atenção, fico emo e choro. E acabo matando um personagem no processo. ºassovia e sai correndoº

Aliás, gente, **deixem e-mail ou deixem reviews logados**, que eu ou responder as reviews mais detalhadamente por reply agora. Cismei que quero conhecer vocês melhor, saber o que vocês esperam (além de atualizações freqüentes ºbate com a cabeça na paredeº) da história!

**Obrigada a todos que leram! E deixem review! **Review é amor, é luz, é raio, estrela e luar! Me faz mais feliz e pessoas felizes escrevem mais! Eu sou carente, gente, eu sou uma velha de 70 anos que mora sozinha com seu gato chamado Stinks e não tenho ninguém. Só as reviews para me fazer feliz XD

Eu sou louca. Mas eu ainda amo reviews!

Kisses e feliz Dia das Crianças atrasado!

Alis


End file.
